My Little Pony Chronicles
by believingispowerful7
Summary: This story is about two humans from another dimension where My Little Pony was just a T.V show. They were summoned by Princess Celestia, so they can fulfil their destinies.


**The**

 **Believers of Equestria:**

 **Believing is Powerful!**

By Charlie.

Alan.

Chapter One: A Vision Of The Believers

Inside the Grand Royal Palace in Canterlot, the princesses Celestia and Luna had a vision of two humans from another dimension who totally believed in everything associated with the world of Equestria.

They were in the throne room having a discussion about the need to bring the two Believers of Equestria from the human world to their world, so they can protect Equestria from any danger and solve a lot of friendship problems. Luna will go into one of the Believers' dreams to warn them while Celestia opens the portal to the human world and bring the Believers to Equestria.

Chapter Two: Eddie Hoofield and Paul Crystal

Inside Hasbro Studios, Eddie Hoofield, the Scenery Director had just got promoted for making My LIttle Pony: Friendship is Magic, My little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Little Pony: The Movie possible.

Eddie drove to his friend Paul Crystal's house, to pick him up. Eddie and Paul had been friends for six years and they are both obsessed with My little Pony. Paul's parents, Dan and Laura were worried about their son's obsessions of My Little Pony with Eddie, but they didn't know it was harmless. Eddie drove to his house, so Paul can spent a long summer vacation with him.

Chapter Three: Secrets and Dreams

Paul was in love with his favourite unicorn pony, Rarity because of her generosity and Eddie was secretly in love with his favourite unicorn pony, Starlight Glimmer because she was evil before she became good.

Eddie and Paul were watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on T.V. Paul congratulated Eddie for the promotion he earned. Eddie thanked Paul. In the flashbacks, Eddie and Paul were watching My little Pony: Friendship is Magic, acting some scenes from the T.V show, playing with My Little Pony toys, watching My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, went to Hasbro Studios for Taking Your Friend to Work Day for promoting My little Pony and went to the cinema to watch My Little Pony: The Movie.

At night time Eddie was reading one of the My Little Pony Books to Paul. Paul's bedroom in Eddie's house was filled with My Little Pony collectables. Paul said he wants to visit Equestria because he has dreams about it. Eddie said to Paul if he keeps dreaming and believes everyday, someday it will come true. Paul tries to help Eddie admit that he was in love with Starlight Glimmer, not had a crush on her. Eddie was in denial, so he turned the lights off at Paul's bedroom, said goodnight and went to his bedroom to sleep.

Inside Paul's dream, he was with Rarity in Manehattan having a romantic dinner. When every light from the bulidings went off, the ponies including Rarity had disappeared. Paul was all alone and scared, until he saw someone or something coming through the mist. It was Luna, the Princess of the Night. Paul was about to pinch is arm to wake up from his dream until Luna stopped him. Luna said to Paul at midnight, tonight her sister will come to the human world to bring him and Eddie to Equestria, so they can fufill their destinies. When Luna disappeared, Paul woke up from his dream.

Paul looked at his wrist watch and realised is was midnight. Paul got out bed, looked at the window and saw a bright light coming from Eddie's garden. Paul rushed to Eddie's bedroom.

Chapter Four: The Portal to Equestria

Paul woke Eddie up and told him he saw a bright light coming from the garden. Eddie said to Paul it was just a lamp post. As Eddie was about to take Paul back to bed, he saw a bright light at his window. Eddie thought it might be a burglar sneaking in his garden, but Paul believed it was Princess Celestia. Eddie told Paul to stay in the house, while he was going into his garden to stop the burglar.

While Paul went to his bedroom, Eddie went outside and saw a bright light horse. But it wasn't just any horse. It was Princess Celestia from My Little Pony: (Friendship is Magic).

Eddie couldn't believe what he just saw. Celestia, the Princess of Day. Paul went outside and he was surprised, as he saw Celestia. Eddie told Paul to stay where he was, but Paul didn't listen. Celestia told the boys that they are the Believers of Equestria and she wants them to come to her world to help solve lots of friendship problems. Paul asked the princess if that is their destiny. Celestia said yes.

As Celestia opened a portal to her world with her magic, she told the boys that she already informed Twilight Sparkle of their arrival and she disappeared.

Eddie doesn't want to do this because he is worried if he leaves his world with Paul, they will never return and see their families again. Paul said he knows it feels like an ultimate sacrifice, but it was their destiny and what if the ponies do need their help.

Eddie believed it was all just a dream, but he doesn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. So Eddie and Paul went though the portal to Equestria.

Chapter Five: The Princess of Friendship

Eddie and Paul had arrived in Equestria and found themselves at Ponyville. The portal disappeared behind them. Maybe that means they can't go back to their world. Eddie had a weird feeling in his body. Maybe is because Equestria feels different to him.

Eddie and Paul went to the Castle of Friendship and ventured inside. They met Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Twilight was excited to meet the Believers of Equestria and she gave Paul a magic book. As Paul opened the book, they were moving pictures of Twilight and her friends in their previous adventures. Twilight asked Paul to take good care of her book. Paul said he will.

As Twilight showed the whole castle to the boys, they met Twilght's star pupil, Starlight Glimmer. Eddie was surprised to see her in person and Paul knew his friend couldn't resist her. Eddie bet that Starlight couldn't do magic. Starlight liked it when Eddie challenged her. Twilight interrupted their conversation and told them there's no time for challenges today. Starlight went to her room and said to Eddie she will see him again in the morning.

Twilght explained that her world is about friendship and it will last forever. Eddie and Paul already knew, but they loved hearing it from Twilight. Twilight said her assistant, Spike will take the boys to their room while she writes letters to her friends, telling them to be at her castle in the morning.

Chapter Six: The Room of The Believers

Spike showed Eddie and Paul to their room. Inside it there was a king size bed, a wardrobe and a book stand. Spike asked Eddie if he wanted anything. Eddie said he wouldn't mind a drink. Paul got in the bed and went to sleep. Spike gave Eddie some pyjamas and left the room. Eddie looked at the initials, F.I.M. on the pyjamas, then put them on.

Spike went to Eddie and Paul's room, bringing Eddie a cup of hot chocolate on a tray. Then he saw Starlight peeping though the door. Starlight was nervous when Spike caught her looking at him. She turned around and ran back to her room.

Spike knocked on the door and went in the room. He gave the cup of hot chocolate to Eddie. Eddie said that Spike is a good assistant to Twilight. Spike said thanks, but his mind is on someone else. Eddie knew that Spike was talking about Rarity.

Eddie drank the hot chocolate and he thought it tasted really good. Spike said it was Pinkie Pie's recipe. Extra chocolate, shaken, not stirred. Eddie went outside to see the sights. Spike thought that Eddie looked distressed. Eddie said he felt fine and was glad to be in Equestria and he told Spike that back in his world My Little Pony was just a T.V show. Spike already knew about that and so did Twilight.

Eddie smiled and said to Spike that he is a nice dragon. Eddie thought he was still dreaming and he is happy to in Ponyville. Eddie said to Spike he can see it but he still doesn't believe it. Spike reminded Eddie that he and Paul are Believers of Equestria. That means in their world they believe Equestria really exists and when the time comes, Eddie will understand why he and Paul were brought here. Eddie saw Paul fast asleep in bed. Spike said goodnight to Eddie and left the room. Eddie got into bed next to Paul and fell asleep.

Chapter Seven: Starlight's Secret

In the morning, Paul woke up Eddie and told him that Twilight's friends are coming to the castle to see them. As Paul left the room, Eddie got out of bed and went onto the balcony.

Outside he saw the ponies in Ponyville. Eddie thought he'd woken from his dream. He looked at his pyjamas and rushed outside the castle. he looked around and realized it wasn't a dream after all.

Eddie rushed back inside, went to his room and sat on a chair. Paul was wandering if Eddie was okay. Eddie said he was fine and looked at the initials from his pyjamas. He was wondering what F.I.M stands for. Paul said it stands for "Friendship Is Magic". Eddie stood up and saw that his and Paul's stuff was in their new room. Their stuff was their clothes, iPhones, iPads and books. Paul said it was there when he woke up before Eddie. Eddie found a letter that said "Dear Eddie and Paul. I bought your stuff from your world to our world, so you two can feel like you are at home. Signed Celestia." Paul thought that was very nice of her.

As Paul went to the kitchen to have breakfest, Eddie turned on his iPad and watched My little Pony with scenes of Starlight Glimmer. He said his heart melted when Starlight was evil. Eddie jumped up and was surprised when he saw Starlight next to him.

Starlight used her magic from her horn lifting Eddie's iPad and had a look. Starlight was wondering if there's something that Eddie wasn't telling her. Eddie looked embarrassed, but he admits that he liked her when she enslaved her village, stripping off Cutie Marks, going back in time to change history, putting a spell on Big Mac and putting a spell on her friends to solve all friendship problems at once.

Starlight realized that Eddie only liked her when she was evil. She told him he was a bad boy and she loves bad boys. Eddie was surprised to found out that Starlight liked bad boys and he asked her if he is the first. Starlight said yes.

Eddie asked Starlight when did this happen. Starlight said when she had been enslaving her village, she secretly had a thing for bad boys, but only the behaviour. Eddie wants to know if everypony knew. Starlight said no one but Discord, Trixie and Thorax did.

Eddie wanted to show her what a bad boy can do. So he held Starlight close to him and gave her a big kiss. Starlight's heart was melting because she was falling in love with Eddie. Eddie also felt the same way.

As they heard Spike opening the door, Eddie and Starlight acted like they are doing nothing. Spike informed Eddie that Twilght and her friends were waiting for him in the Hall of Friendship. They followed Spike, then Starlight said to Eddie that might be his first friendship lesson and to be on his best behaviour. Thats because Eddie is her bad boy.

Chapter Eight: A Friendship Meeting

When they arrived to the Hall of Friendship, Twilight introduced Eddie and Paul to her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Paul couldn't kept his eyes off Rarity because his is in love with her. Spike thought Paul had a crush on her like he had for a long time. Eddie told Paul to concentrate and listen to Twilight.

Twilight said to her friends that they didn't have any friendship problems for a long time since Thorax became Prince of the Changelings and everything seems to be fine.

Paul asked her what he and Eddie are going to do for the time being. Twilight said that Paul will go with Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres to pick apples with her family and sell them in Ponyville. Then Eddie will go with Starlight Glimmer to her village to help Trixie with her new tour.

Eddie knew that Twilight still doesn't trust her. Twilight openly admits it and she said she is still trying to give Trixie a chance, even if she is a little afraid about it. Applejack was impressed of Twilight being honest about Trixie for the first time.

Paul was hoping that he gets to see Rarity after he helps Applejack. Starlight was excited that Eddie was teaming up with her. As Eddie was about to leave, Twilight reminded him that he was still wearing his pyjamas. Eddie laughed because he had forgotten. So he went to his room to change his clothes.

Chapter Nine: Eddie and Starlight's Challenge

In Ponyville, Paul was travelling to Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack and Eddie was travelling to Starlight Glimmer's village with her.

Eddie and Starlight made it to the village and saw lots of ponies getting ready for Trixie's tour. Starlight spotted Trixie backstage, then she ran to her and hugged her. Trixie was happy to see her friend had arrived early before her show starts. Starlight introduced Trixie to Eddie Hoofield, the Believer of Equestria.

Trixie was honoured to meet him, then Starlight told her that Eddie was her boyfriend and a bad boy. Trixie liked the sound of that because she was bad in the past before and she also liked his behaviour.

Eddie asked Trixie what she was doing. Trixie said that she performing a new attraction and she is calling it "Trixie's Great and Powerful Magical, Musical Tour". Eddie was impressed with her title and noticed that she sounded evil when she talks like that. Trixie said is who she is.

Thorax, the reformed Changeling came backstage and met Eddie. He was also honoured to meet him because Princess Celestia told him all about Eddie. Discord appeared backstage from nowhere and that made Eddie jump.

Eddie knew that Discord is the Lord of Chaos and he doesn't mind what mistakes he made in the past. Discord was pleased to see Eddie.

Eddie said to him that his friend, Paul liked him because all the funny things including the peanut butter dance made him laugh. Starlight reminded Eddie about the challenge he started yesterday.

At the village all the ponies were watching Eddie and Starlight having a duel. Trixie and Thorax made a shield around them, so the other ponies wouldn't get hurt.

Starlight shot magic at Eddie from her horn and Eddie dodged it by moving like a ninja. Eddie was surprised beacuse he never done that before. Starlight shot a big blast of magic at him. Eddie crossed his arms like a shield and it soon as it hit him, a blue light created a diamond shield around him.

The ponies were surprised to see Eddie's agility and magic. They never seen a human use magic before, but they were impressed. As Eddie showed off, Starlight shot magic at his back, but Eddie didn't get hurt because some magic in Equestria is harmless to humans.

Trixie and Thorax removed the shield and Trixie said to ponies that Starlight had won the duel. Starlight came to Eddie and said to him in a hot voice not to mess with her next time. Eddie fell down like he was melting. After he got up, Discord was impressed with Eddie's performance.

Eddie didn't know he can use magic, but he felt great when he was using it. Discord said to Eddie if he wants to use Chaos, he will teach him. Eddie said thanks, but he'll stick to good magic from now on. The gang went backstage to prepare for Trixie's tour.

Chapter Ten: Paul Meets The Apple Family.

Paul and Applejack had made it to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack introduced Paul to her family. Paul met Granny Smith, Big Mac and Apple Bloom. Granny Smith said to Paul that she would like to tell him stories about Ponyville. Paul would love that. Apple Bloom would like to show him the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. Bag Mac wasn't much of a talker, but Paul understood what he was doing.

Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom were busy getting apples off the trees. First they kicked the tree and the apples dropped down into the baskets they had placed on the ground. Paul wanted to give it a try, but Applejack told him that getting apples off the tree is hard work. Paul knew she was being honest with him, so he placed five baskets around the tree. He launched a big karate kick at it and all the apples fell into the baskets and not one apple landed on the grass.

Applejack was impressed with Paul and so was Big Mac and Apple Bloom. No pony has ever seen a human getting all the apples off at one tree in one kick. To them they have to do it two or three times.

They got all the apples in a cart and Big Mac was pulling it. As the gang walked to Ponyville, Applejack was wondering what prices she needed to put on for the apples. Paul gave her an idea. He said one coin for one apple, two coins for three apples and three coins for five apples. Applejack liked the idea and decided to take it. She said to Paul it may not be much, but at least we'll be making money.

Chapter Eleven: Trixie's Great and Powerful Magical, Musical Tour

Back at Starlight's village, all the ponies got together to see Trixie's musical tour. Backstage, Trixie was so excited about her new performance. Eddie was wondering if Trixie knew what songs she was going to sing. Trixie realized she didn't know any songs. She quickly said to Eddie that she wants to change and please every pony, but she was so busy preparing the stage and she forgot what music to use.

Starlight told her to calm down because she said that Eddie is from another dimension and might know some songs he could come up with. Discord said, this could be exciting in a sarcastic way. Thorax said he wasn't helping. Eddie loved the idea, so he took his iPhone out of his pocket and was looking for some tunes that he thought would suit the upcoming show. He asked Trixie what kind of songs she would like to sing. She wanted something moving, heartwarming, exciting and cool. Eddie knew what songs to pick from his IPhone. Starlight told Thorax to operate the opening of the curtains and told Discord to set off the fireworks at the end of every song. Discord didn't like it, but if he is going to use good magic for the first time he has to.

Trixie's tour was about to start and Thorax opened the curtains, as she appeared on stage. Trixie said to the ponies in the audience that she is going to sing a duet with Starlight. As Eddie turned the music on, Trixie and Starlight were singing "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. The audience found the song very moving and Eddie who was backstage was crying because he was touched by Starlight's singing voice.

At the end of their singing, the ponies cheered and Discord set off the fireworks. Starlight noticed that Eddie was crying and she asked him why. Eddie said he loved her singing and he couldn't resist. Starlight knew that Eddie was still a bad boy from the inside, then she kissed him.

Thorax said that the ponies wanted to hear Eddie sing. Eddie didn't want to do it, but Trixie insisted that he should sing something really cool. So Eddie approached the stage, picked up the microphone and said to the audience that he is happy to be in Equestria and he believed in friendship because that's what made him stronger. Eddie was singing "Kiss The Sky" by Jason Derulo. As he jumped off stage, he started dancing like a street dancer. Eddie had never sung and danced very well before, but he was sensational. Then all the ponies joined in and raised Eddie up at the end of the song.

Chapter Twelve: Paul's day with Rarity

In the afternoon at Ponyville, Paul was selling apples to the ponies with Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom. Applejack was happy that she sold lots of apples and she thanked Paul for his help. Paul said to Applejack that back in his world, when he was watching My Little Pony, his favourite episode was when Big Mac dressed up as a filly. Applejack knew because her brother told her. Paul wished he could see Orchard Blossom again, but he knew it would be Big Mac.

Paul was looking at Rarity's shop called the Carousel Boutique. He wanted to see her again and spend some time with her. So he told Applejack he was going to see Rarity and he ran to her shop.

Paul knocked on the door and Rarity opened it. Rarity was surprised to see Paul again. She asked him to come in, and Paul saw all the dresses that Rarity had made. Paul met Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, she was also a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity had just finished sewing a dress. She asked Paul if he was okay. He said he was fine, he just wanted to see her. Rarity asked why. Paul's heart was pounding like crazy and he was wondering if she'd like to go to the spa with him. Rarity was glad to go because she had just finished the final touches to the dress. Paul was happy that she said yes and off they went together. Meanwhile Sweetie Belle went to see her friend Apple Bloom.

As Paul and Rarity entered the Ponyville Day Spa and they saw loads of ponies including Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was surprised to see Paul and Rarity. Paul told Rainbow Dash to relax because he knew that she was going to the spa in secret. Rainbow Dash was relived because Twilight told her that in Paul's world they were just part of the a T.V show.

While Rainbow Dash was in the sauna, Rarity introduced Paul to Aloe, the spa manager. She was pleased to see the Believer of Equestria in person and she kissed him on the cheek. Aloe asked Paul what he wants. Paul said he wanted to have a massage and Rarity wants the same.

Aloe showed Paul to the massage room and she gave him a human size robe to put on. Paul went to the changing room and got ready. As he and Rarity were laying down on a spa table waiting for their treatment to begin. The spa ponies put mud packs on their faces and cucumbers on their eyes. While the spa ponies were massaging Paul's arms and legs, he said to Rarity that he had feelings for her, but is was different than Spike's crush. Rarity knew Spike had a crush on her, but she was never really interested in him. She didn't want to tell Spike because he might be upset. Rarity also told Paul that she had feelings for him as well and she couldn't keep her eyes off at him when she first met him.

Paul asked Rarity if she could come to Manehattan with him to see the sights and have a romantic dinner tomorrow. Rarity said yes because she was thinking about going to Manehattan with Paul as well. Paul thought when he gets to Manehattan he could finally spend some quality time with her.

At night, Eddie and Starlight went back to Ponyville, while Discord went back to Everfree Forest to see Fluttershy, Trixie returned to her wagon and Thorax made the journey back to Changeling Kingdom.

When Eddie saw Applejack, he ran up to her and asked her where Paul was. Applejack said he's with Rarity in the spa. Eddie saw Paul walking Rarity home. As they kissed goodbye, Paul saw Eddie and ran to him. Paul told Eddie that he went to the spa with Rarity and he asked her to go to Manehattan with him and she said yes. Eddie said to Applejack that Paul maybe only nine years old, but he has grown up so fast since he arrived in Equestria. Eddie gave Paul a hug and they both went back to Twilight's castle. Starlight kept up with her boyfriend. She told Paul that Eddie had a terrific performance at Trixie's show. He can really sing and dance. Paul so surprised at how good Eddie's performance was. He must have learned some new skills after arriving in Equestria. Suddenly a feather had dropped from Eddies T-shirt. Starlight and Paul didn't notice this, but the rest of the ponies in Ponyville saw exactly what had happened.

Chapter Thirteen: The Rise of the Humacorn

The next morning, Eddie got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and couldn't believe his eyes. He had a pair of pony ears and a horn on his head. He thought at first there was something wrong with the mirror. Suddenly there was something moving inside the back of his pyjama top. Eddie took it off and found out he had a pair of wings connected to his back.

Eddie screamed in fear, then Paul, Twilight, Starlight and Spike woke up. Paul quickly ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong with his friend. Paul was surprised to see Eddie's new appearance. He asked Eddie what happened. Eddie said when he woke up he became half alicorn and he began to realise how Tim Allen felt when he became Santa Claus. Paul giggled, Twilight and Spike saw Eddie. Twilight was so excited to see Eddie had become a Humacorn. Paul wanted to know what a Humacorn was.

While Eddie and Paul were waiting in the Hall of Friendship, Twilight was in the library looking for a book about the Humacorn. When she found it, Twilight rushed to Eddie and Paul and explained to them. She said a Humacorn is part human, part earth pony, part unicorn and part pegasus. The human part is the whole body. The earth pony part is the ears. The unicorn part is the horn and the pegasus part is the wings. When a human is in Equestria at age twelve they will form into a humacorn. Twilight asked the boys how old are they. Eddie said he is twenty-six and Paul said he is nine. Spike said to Paul that he's got three years to wait. Eddie was wondering if that had something to do with his dancing and singing yesterday. Twilight said to him if he dreamt about them they will come true and that's the first step of becoming a Humacorn. The second step is the form. Eddie and Paul did dream about them when they were kids and before they met.

In the room of the Believers, Eddie was making holes on his t-shirt, so his wings could pop out the back and Paul was getting dressed because he was going on a date with Rarity. Eddie was wondering what Paul was going to do. Paul said he is going to Manehattan with Rarity to see the sights and have a romantic dinner. Eddie noticed that his friend was feeling lucky. Paul felt in love and he said to his friend that he is like Kermit the Frog to her. But Eddie said that Rarity is like Miss Piggy to Paul. Eddie knew that was wrong to say, but Paul didn't mind because he thought it was funny. As Paul left the castle and went to meet up with Rarity at the Ponyville Station, Starlight went to check up on Eddie. She was impressed to see his new look. Starlight was wondering if Eddie's horn was getting longer or he was just happy to see her. Eddie quickly realised she was talking about his unicorn horn. He told Starlight he was going to find Rainbow Dash. He was hoping she could teach him how to fly. Starlight said that she is willing to give Eddie another try on the challenge she'd won yesterday afterwards. Eddie said he will because their love will never change. So he kissed Starlight and went to find Rainbow Dash.

Chapter Fourteen: Eddie's first Flying Lesson

Paul found Rarity at the Ponyville Station. They were so thrilled of going to Manehattan together. Rarity has been there before, but this is the first time for Paul.

As they hopped on the Friendship Express to Manehattan, Eddie was outside Ponyville and found Cloudsdale in the sky. He spotted Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud and woke her up. As she saw Eddie, she was so thrilled to see him as a Humacorn and found it awesome. Eddie asked her if she can teach him how to fly. Rainbow Dash laughed out loud because she thought he was joking. Eddie was being serious. So Rainbow Dash suggested to take Eddie to the Wonderbolt Academy, but she needed to give him the first step's of flying. She told him to spread his wings and move them up and down.

Eddie asked her how and she answered do it with feeling. So he followed Rainbow Dash's instructions, then he zoomed up in the air like a rocket and flew like Peter Pan and Superman. Eddie could see Canterlot from above. Rainbow Dash followed Eddie and said that was the best flying she had ever seen. She told him the second step of flying is to win a race to Cloudsdale. So they got in position and started to fly. Eddie quickly took the lead, but when he reached full speed, he felt a strange power inside and a bright light surrounded him. Rainbow Dash knew what that was. Eddie arrived at Cloudsdale and he was wondering what was happening to him. Rainbow Dash said to Eddie that he almost performed the Sonic Rainboom, but it looked different than hers. Eddie said he felt great when he flew very fast and he asked Rainbow Dash if they are going to Wonderbolt Academy. She said they need to make a quick stop at her house to get a few things and she wants Eddie to meet her friends So they both went to Rainbow Dash's house.

Chapter Fifteen: Scootaloo and Gilda

Inside Rainbow Dash's house, there was Scootaloo, the President of the WonderBolt Fan Club and the third member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Then there was a Griffin named Gilda. They were sitting on a couch reading, while they were waiting for Rainbow Dash.

Eddie and Rainbow Dash entered the house and Scootaloo ran up to her and hugged her. She was very happy to see her favorite Wonderbolt member. Rainbow Dash introduced Eddie to Scootaloo and Gilda. Gilda was happy to see Eddie because her friend Rainbow Dash told her that he is a bad boy. Eddie wasn't happy with Rainbow Dash. But she quickly explained that Starlight told her she loved bad boys. Eddie looked surprised because Gilda loved bad boys too. Scootlaoo said to Rainbow Dash that she thought that Eddie was human. Rainbow Dash said he was, but he has become a Humacorn and she still believes he is awesome.

Gilda held Eddie's arm and said in a hot voice that she wants to take him to Griffonstone and give him a wild time. Eddie was flattered, but his heart belonged to Starlight Glimmer. That didn't hurt Gilda's feelings because she really likes the way he speaks.

Scootaloo was very excited to see the inside of the Wonderbolt Academy. So Rainbow Dash packed her gear into her duffle bag, then she, Eddie, Scootaloo and Gilda left the house and flew to Wonderbolt Academy. Scootaloo couldn't fly because of her small wings, so Eddie wrapped his arms around her and they flew off together.

Chapter Sixteen: Paul's Date in Manehattan

The Friendship Express was on its way to Manehattan and Paul and Rarity were sitting together. Paul was excited to see the sights of Manehattan, but Rarity said to him that she needs to go to Saddle Row to see if her boutique is doing well first. Paul understood because he knew that Rarity owned three boutiques. One at Ponyville, Canterlot and Manehattan. As they were looking out of the train window they caught a glimpse of a pony statue that looked very much like the Statue of Liberty. The train pulled into Manehattan Station. They got off and found themsleves in the big city. Rarity had been there a few times, but this will be Paul's first visit.

They arrived in Saddle Row and went inside Rarity's boutique, which was named _Rarity For You_. Inside there were lots of ponies buying some clothes and dresses. The Raccoon family were serving drinks to the ponies. Paul was wondering where DJ Pon-3 was. Rarity said she was only here for the grand opening, but things were going so well after that. She might asked DJ Pon-3 to come back. Rarity introduced Paul to her friend, Coco Pommel who was the manager of the boutique. He also met her assistant, Plaid Stripes, who is a spoon clothes designer. Paul already liked some of Plaid Stripes idea's because he watched My Little Pony when Rarity opened her boutique in Manehattan.

Paul was wondering were the men's room was. He asked Rarity, then she said it's in the back of the shop and it's called the stallion's room. Paul went to the stallion's room and splashed some water on his face from the sink. He was very nervous because he wanted his date with Rarity to be perfect and he wanted to give her a ruby necklace he made with his dad two years ago. He said to himself, looking in the mirror that he should stay calm, he took a few deep breaths and said to himself everything will be fine.

Chapter Seventeen: Rarity's Protector

As he left the stallion's room, Paul spotted Rarity talking to Suri Polomare. He didn't like her because he watched _Rarity Takes Manehattan_ episode from My little Pony where she borrowed Rarity's fabric and stole her ideas for the Fashion Competition. Coco rushed to tell Paul that Suri has entered another Fashion Competition and was planning to steal more of Rarity's ideas again. Plaid Stripes said to Paul that Suri stole her spoon clothes idea two days after the boutique opened. She showed him a fashion magazine to prove it. Coco said to Paul that if Rarity found out that Suri stole her ideas again, she will give up her generosity forever. Paul never want that to happen to her because Rarity's generosity is what makes her happy.

Paul walked up to Rarity and he saw that she was about to give her fabric to Suri. Rarity introduced Paul to Suri. Paul asked Rarity not give Suri her fabric. Rarity said that Suri was just borrowing it for some fashion designs. Suri was acting innocent and said that its not like she had entered the Fashion Competition. Paul knew Suri was lying. So he showed Rarity the old fashion magazine that Plaid gave him and asked her to read page five. Suri looked nervous while Rarity was reading the magazine. She was shocked when she read about spoon clothes and she knew that was Plaid's idea.

Coco quickly explained to Rarity that Suri had already entered the Fashion Competition. Rarity was not happy that Suri was still stealing other ponies' fashion ideas and realized that she was about to steal her ideas again. Suri was trying to tell a good lie, but no ponies were falling for it. Rarity said to Suri that if she still wants them to be friends she needs to get her own fabric and her own ideas. Paul said to Suri that if she messes with Rarity, she be messing with him. Suri said to Paul that he was making a big mistake and she left the boutique.

Rarity was very happy with Paul saving her from Suri borrowing her fabric again and she wants to know how he found out. Paul showed her the book that Twilight gave him and one of the moving pictures was Suri borrowing Rarity's fabric and stealing her ideas. Rarity thanked him for protecting her. She gave him a big hug and they looked into each others eyes. They were about to kiss slowly until Plaid Stripes interrupted them. She told Rarity that she founded a book called Humacorn Vol Two upstairs. When she was about to throw it away, Paul quickly snatched it out of her hooves because he knew that book is very important to him and Eddie. Rarity gave Paul a cloth to clean the dust off the book. Then he opened the book and it was about the Crystals of Believers. Rarity told him to keep it safe. So Paul put it in his rucksack and they both left the boutique.

They were enjoying their time in Manehattan. They went on a boat trip, had a picnic in the park and climb to the top of the pony statue. They were also dancing and singing a song called "One Time" by Justin Bieber. But it was in a musical style.

Chapter Eighteen: The Captain of The Wonderbolts

Eddie, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Gilda went inside Wonderbolt Academy. Scootaloo couldn't believe that she was actually inside the Academy filled with pegasus ponies. She was super excited. Rainbow Dash took Eddie to see Spitfire, the Captain of the Wonderbolts. They entered the captain's office and met Spitfire. Rainbow Dash gave the captain a report about Eddie Hoofield. She told her that Eddie was human from another dimension. He came to her world two days ago, then he became a Humacorn today and he knows a lot about their world.

Spitfire asked Rainbow Dash what would Eddie want. Rainbow Dash said that she taught him how to fly to Cloudsdale and he wanted to do some training because he liked a challenge. Spitfire was impressed about Eddie because she never seen a Humacorn when she was little, and she would like to challenge him. Eddie realized that Spitfire liked bad boys too. He wondered how many fillies loved him as a bad boy.

Spitfire was suggesting that Eddie should do an expert training course, which consists of a race. Spitfire told Eddie that he should do everything she said because she is the captain. Eddie obeyed the captain and saluted her. Spitfire took Eddie to the locker room and showed him a Humacorn size Wonderbolt outfit. She explained to him that the outfit belonged to the two Humacorns who are now the Protectors of Equestria. Eddie wanted to know who are the protectors. Spitfire couldn't remember because she haven't met them for a long time.

Spitfire went to back to focus on Eddie. She told him to put on that Wonderbolt outfit and be in the obstacle course in five minutes because he is going to race with Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail. Rainbow Dash was surprised because she thought she was going to race with Eddie. Spitfire said to her that she already done her job by giving him the basics. Gilda told Rainbow Dash not to worry about being Rainbow Crash for one day.

Eddie knew that was Rainbow Dash's nickname, but he won't hurt her feelings. While Spitfire, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Gilda went to the obstacle course, Eddie put on his Wonderbolt outfit. He was feeling nervous, but he kept saying to himself that his dad said to him to believe in yourself. Eddie looked at his wrist watch and realized he had two minutes left. So he quickly ran to the start of the obstacle course.

Chapter Nineteen: The Royal Wonderbolt

Eddie made it to the obstacle course and he apologised to Spitfire for being late. But Spitfire told him that she was glad he made it. Eddie was wondering why was he about to do the expert training. Should he be doing the basics first like the Dizzitron. Spitfire told him that was for the rookies and she ordered him to get to the starting line. So Eddie lined up with Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail. Eddie introduced to himself to the two pegasus's. Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail had just became Wonderbolts last week, but before that, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash helped their friendship problem. When Eddie was about to explain how he knew about it, Spitfire interrupted their conversation.

Spitfire gave them instructions for the obstacle course. First they need to fly though the cloud loops, fly to the cloud-making machines, kick the clouds to produce lightning, avoid the thunder clouds, fly to the mountain, find a cave with the Wonderbolt flag, fly in and out, and fly at full speed back to the course. That's where the finish line was. Eddie said that he won't let the captain down. Spitfire gave him goggles to protect his eyes from the wind. Eddie put the goggles on and Spitfire told him, Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail to get in position.

As they we getting ready to race, Eddie saw Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Gilda in the grandstand. He also spotted Starlight Glimmer. He was happy to see his girlfriend watching him race. When Spitfire waved the flag, Eddie, Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail took off. They flew though the cloud loops, went to the cloud-making machine, kicked the clouds to produce lightning, avoid the thunder clouds, flew to the mountain, found a cave with the Wonderbolt flag, flew in and out. As Eddie went at full speed, he felt the same power inside and a bright light surrounded him again. But this time he zoomed passed Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail and crossed the finish line. He flew right up and made a bright light rainbow in the sky. Everyone watching were surprised to see Eddie performed a new kind of Sonic Rainboom.

Eddie landed and all the pegasus ponies gathered around him. Spitfire wasn't happy at Eddie's performance, but she was only kidding because she was very impressed. So she promoted him as the Royal Wonderbolt. The Pegasus ponies cheered for Eddie and he asked Spitfire what was that move he did. Spitfire said it was called the Light Rainboom. It's just like the Sonic Rainboom, but it helps all the ponies to face their fears from the darkness. The Protectors of Equestria performed that move thirty-six years ago. Eddie was relieved because he was afraid she would kick him out of the Academy. Spitfire said she wouldn't do that because he was the Royal Wonderbolt now. But she also told him if he was going to do the Light Rainboom again, he will let her know next time. As Eddie was about to return his Wonderbolt outfit to Spitfire, she said to him to keep it because it belonged to him now. Spitfire went back to the Academy and Eddie went to the grandstand to see his friends.

Chapter Twenty: Eddie and Starlight's Ultimate Challenge

Rainbow Dash was very pleased for Eddie. Scootaloo heard stories about the Light Rainboom, but she never got to see it until now. Eddie was happy for becoming a Royal Wonderbolt, but he told Rainbow Dash that his Light Rainboom was nowhere near as good as her Sonic Rainboom. That made Rainbow Dash feel better because she was the awesomeness Wonderbolt in all of Equestria.

Starlight walked up to Eddie and said she was impressed that he won the race and became a Royal Wonderbolt. Eddie was feeling bashful when Starlight came closer. She told him she was following him and flew up to Cloudsdale with her magic. She asked Eddie if they wanted to continue their challenge. Eddie said, bring it on.

In the sky Eddie and Starlight were having another duel, but this time it was the ultimate challenge. Eddie shot thunder at Starlight from his unicorn horn, but she quickly dodged it and shot blizzard back at him. Eddie deflected it with his wings and pushed it towards Starlight. She used her magic shield to block her blizzard. They both teleported to Griffonstone, Filly Delphia and back to Clouldsdale. Eddie quickly dodged all of Starlight's magic and shot a crystal cage at her, and froze her. Eddie was very happy that he won the challenge, until he saw Starlight falling down. Eddie quickly flew to her and tried to release his spell before she hit the ground. Eddie was panicking until he managed to free Starlight from his spell and save her from falling to the ground.

She asked him why did he save her. Eddie said what's the point of winning the challenge if you were injured in the fall. Starlight was touched by his words. They both looked at each other and embraced.

Chapter Twenty-One: Eddie's Childhood and Wish

In the night, Eddie and Starlight were laying down on the clouds gazing at the stars. Starlight wanted Eddie to tell her about his past. Eddie said that back in his world he was born on a horse farm and his parents were horse farmers. In the flashbacks, Eddie's Mum and dad, Lily Daffodil and Sean Hoofield raised him as a horse farmer and when Eddie was nineteen, he graduated from High School and became a Scenery Director of My little Pony at Hasbro Studios. As he was about leave to go to California, his dad told him no matter what happens believe in yourself.

Back in Cloudsdale, Starlight was very moved by Eddie's story. Eddie told her that he has been saying that to Paul, but his parents were worried about him because he liked My Liitle Pony and loved Rarity. Starlight said that Paul's parents were only worried about their son because they didn't understand. Eddie already knew that because he looked after Paul like he was his own father, but their are brothers in arms. Starlight was crying tears of joy because she believed that Eddie maybe a bad boy, but he is also a good father figure to Paul. Eddie told Starlight that his wish was he wanted to stay with her forever. Starlight said his wish had already come true. They both kissed and went to sleep.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Paul and Rarity's Romantic Dinner

Back in Manehattan, Paul and Rarity were in the Cantering Cook restaurant having dinner. Rarity said to Paul that she had a great time and she asked him why did he wanted to protect her. Paul said that he had a present for her and he got the ruby necklace out from his rucksack.

When Rarity looked at the necklace she started to cry. She told him she loved him and she'll go wherever he wanted to go and live wherever he wanted to live. Paul hugged her and said if she wanted to live in Manehattan or Canterlot, he'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Paul also said to Rarity that his wish was he wanted to live in Equestria with her. Rarity said that his wish will come true. Paul put the necklace on Rarity and they both kissed.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Zecora The Wise

The next day, Eddie and Paul were in the Everfree Forest looking for the ruins of The Castle of the Two Sisters. They needed to find the last book of The Humacorn. Paul showed his friend some pictures of him and Rarity in Manehattan on his Iphone. Eddie told Paul that he had become the Royal Wonderbolt. Paul already knew because Rainbow Dash told him. Eddie was looking at the map of Everfree Forest, then he spotted some blue flowers. He wanted to give them to Starlight as a present. So he picked some up and took a sniff. Suddenly Eddie's voice sounded very high. Paul found out that these flowers were joke flowers from the _Bridle Gossip_ episode of My Little Pony. Paul threw them away from Eddie and the good thing is that he was immune. Eddie was panicking because he didn't want Starlight to know that he had a high voice from the joke flowers. Paul told him to calm down becasue he suggested that they should go and see Zecora, a wise zebra. She might be able to make a potion to get Eddie's voice back to normal.

They found Zecora's hut and Paul knocked on the door. Zecora opened it and Paul told her that he and Eddie were humans from another dimension. Zecora was surprised to see Eddie as a Humacorn, but he told her when he sniffed the blue joke flowers his voice change. Zecora had come across these flowers before, so she told the boys to come inside her hut.

Inside, Zecora said to Eddie that he was important in Equestria, while she was making a potion in her cauldron. Eddie didn't understand that everything she said rhymed, but Paul did, so he was glad to translate for Eddie. Zecora had finished making a potion, she poured it into a cup and gave it to Eddie. He drank the potion and his voice changed back to normal. Eddie asked Zecora if she knew about the Protectors of Equestria. Zecora said the answers he seeked, he will find in the temple and he will see. Then she also said that his world would be in danger, so he and his friend must be prepared. The boys were shocked, then Eddie asked her when will it happen. Zecora told him if he knew well, time will tell. Zecora gave Eddie a map of the castle and some potions for their quest. Paul placed the map and potions in his rucksack. They were about to leave the the hut when Zecora said to Eddie if he keeps up with this insanity he will lose his final fantasy. Eddie understood that rhyme and he thanked her for the advice she gave him.

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Castle of the Two Sisters

When the boys were on their way to the castle, they found a place where the Tree of Harmony used to be before it changed into the Castle of Friendship. Later they saw the Castle of the Two Sisters away from the distance. They crossed the bridge and entered the castle.

Inside, Eddie was looking at the map of the Castle of the Two Sisters that Zecora gave him. Paul asked him where are they going to find the last Humacorn book. Eddie said that they needed to go straight, then find a door to the library on the left. While Eddie was following instructions on the map, Paul looked up in the sky and noticed it was getting dark and the moon was rising. He was wondering why was it getting dark at midday. Eddie was having a bad feeling about this. The boys will have to figure it out after they find the book.

They entered the library and saw thousands of books. They looked everywhere and Paul finally found the last Humacorn book called Humacorn Vol Three and it was about the Weapons of Believers. He explained to Eddie that he found the second book of the Humacorn in Manehattan and it was all about the Crystals of Believers. They boys read the two books, but neither of them doesn't say where they can find them. Paul spotted a sword and two daggers in the hallway. They must be the Weapons of Believers. The boys rushed to them, then Eddie said to Paul that he better hold the sword first just in case its safe or not. Eddie picked up the sword and felt a strange power waking up within him. Paul asked him how does he feel. Eddie replied like a million bucks. Paul thought that Eddie was going to die. Paul was next, so he picked up the daggers and also felt the same power waking up within him. He wanted to test his weapons out, but Eddie told him that their tools not toys. Paul threw one of his daggers up and it stuck in the ceiling, and the magical power made Paul flew up to the ceiling. Eddie was shocked to see his friend dangling. He told Paul to hang on. He was going to get him down. Paul told Eddie to wait because he knew how to get down himself. He pulled his daggers out from the ceiling, quickly threw them down on the floor and warped back to the ground unharmed.

Eddie embraced Paul because was so relieved to see his friend was okay. Paul said to Eddie that move he had just done was like the Warp Strike move from Final Fantasy XV video game. Eddie said that he knew that Paul was playing it, but he did told him he wasn't old enough. Paul said at least his parents didn't find out. Eddie smiled because his friend can be sneaky, but his was also clever. Suddenly they heard evil laughter echoing around the castle. A voice said to Eddie and Paul to she'll be waiting for them in the Throne room. Eddie and Paul recognised that voice from somewhere, so they left the hallway and they rushed to the Throne room.

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Return of Nightmare Moon

The boys arrived in the Throne room and saw Princess Luna's alter-ego, Nightmare Moon. She was waiting for the Believers of Equestria to tell them her evil plan. Her plan was to fight her sister, banish her into the moon and rule all of Equestria. Paul knew its was her who turned day into night and Eddie asked her why was she doing this. Nightmare Moon said that she wanted to appear in Eddie's dreams, but Celestia insisted that she should appear in Paul's dreams. Paul realised that Luna became jealous and became Nightmare Moon again. Eddie asked her to stop this before any pony gets hurts. Nightmare Moon ordered him to be silent with her powerful voice and showed him and Paul the Power of Nightmares.

She released her power and spread it all over the castle. The entire castle was exactly like the same background from the last episode of My little Pony Season Five. Eddie said to Nightmare Moon that if she is not going to stop, he had no choice but to banish her back to the moon. She said go ahead and try. The boys got their Weapons ready and charged at Nightmare Moon. They quickly dodged her attacks, then they attacked her using the Warp Strike and hoped this would eventually weaken her. Nightmare Moon grabbed Paul with her magic, flew up in the sky and dropped him. Paul quickly threw his daggers and warped to the floor. Nightmare Moon fired magic at Eddie and he stopped it with his diamond shield.

The boys were getting tired and Paul asked Eddie why can't they beat her. Eddie replied because she is the Queen of Nightmares. Nightmare Moon liked what Eddie said. She said that no pony or human can't stop her. Suddenly a bright light inside the boy's heart was rising. it surrounded their bodies and transformed them into knights. Paul said he felt he had the same magic like in the Equestria Girls movies. Eddie said that must've be the Power of Believers. Now they could try and reform Nightmare Moon like Twilight and her friends did before. Eddie and Paul released their power. Which enable them to use their swords, axes, lances and crossbows. That's just like the Armiger ability from Final Fantasy XV. Their weapons floated arounded Nightmare Moon, creating a light tornado and a big flash of light exploded.

Paul was wondering if Nightmare Moon had returned to Princess Luna. Before Eddie got to say anything, he saw Luna coming through the mist. She was still Nightmare Moon. When the boys were ready to use their weapons, they disappeared and so did their powers. Nightmare Moon said in an evil laughter that only the Elements of Harmony can reform her and now they were already gone. But before she can destroy the boys, she had one thing to say to them and that was well done. Eddie and Paul looked confused. Nightmare Moon changed back to Princess Luna and she was wearing fangs. The castle changed back into ruins and the sun from the sky returned. Eddie asked Luna what was going on. She explained that she only became Nightmare Moon to test the boy's strength and courage. But their weapons and powers were just an illusion from her magic. Paul knew all along that Luna became Nightmare Moon like that in _Luna Eclipsed_ episode from My Little Pony and he said to her that he liked her royal Canterlot voice. Luna was touched by Paul's words because no pony had ever said that to her before, except in Nightmare Night. She talked to Paul in her royal voice and gave him a hug like she did with Fluttershy. Paul giggled.

Eddie asked Luna that who are the Protectors of Equestria. She said that he'll find the answers in the Temple of Believers somewhere in Appleloosa. The Crystals of Believers were also in the temple. But the Weapons of Believers were somewhere in the Dragon Lands. Eddie now realised that's what Zecora meant in her rhyme. Paul was wondering if he would get to see Luna again. She said to Paul if he goes to sleep she'll meet him again in his dreams. Paul understood. Eddie wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Why was he here and is this his destiny. Luna said to Eddie that he was just like his father. He turned around and when he was about to ask her how did she knew about his dad, she was gone. Paul said she disappeared. Eddie was wondering what Luna meant, but he shook his head and said to Paul that they got what they came for and needed to report this to Twilight. So they left the Throne room and went outside.

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Believers and Fluttershy

After they crossed the bridge, they went a different route and found a cottage full of woodland creatures. Paul realised he was holding the map upside down. Then he saw a cottage. Eddie knew that was Fluttershy's cottage. Paul saw a white rabbit named Angel. He was Fluttershy's pet and he was very happy to see Paul. But he was uncomfortable to see Eddie. Paul picked up Angel and tickled his little tummy. Angel liked it.

Fluttershy was carrying a basket full of bird seeds, and she looked frightened when she saw Eddie and Paul. Eddie said hello to her, Fluttershy said hello back in her quiet voice. Eddie couldn't hear her clearly, but Paul said to him that she was just feeling shy. Eddie said how could she be shy. She had met them before. Paul talked to Fluttershy in a calm voice and asked her if she is afraid because she had never seen a human before. Fluttershy said no she is only afraid because she never seen a Humacorn since she was a little filly. Eddie asked her if the Humacorn was the Protectors of Equestria. Fluttershy didn't remember. Paul told Eddie to give him and Fluttershy some room. So Eddie moved four paces away.

Paul was happy to see Fluttershy again and he said he adored her kindness. Fluttershy looked bashful. Paul said he liked animals too. Fluttershy looked surprised when he said that to her. She gave him a hug and Paul stroked her mane gently. Then she realised she almost forgot to feed the birds. So she grabbed her basket and flew to the bird house. As she was feeding the birds, Eddie said to Fluttershy she always being kind to animals. Fluttershy said she was because kindness is the only way to make friends and every pony will listen to you. When she looked at Paul she said if her animal friends give her any trouble, she will give them the Stare. Paul was acting scared like Discord from _Keep Calm and Flutter Down_ episode of My Little Pony. Then Paul started to laugh and said to Fluttershy that she couldn't do the Stare. Fluttershy didn't like what Paul said, so she gave him the Stare. Eddie knew Paul was acting. Paul told Fluttershy to stop and he'll do anything she said. Then he was laughing again. After he was finished, he realised that Fluttershy didn't know he was acting. Luckily he explained and Fluttershy understood because she loved acting. She told Paul that she became Flutterbat every Nightmare Night and she will come again this year. Eddie was wondering if Paul was finished acting like Discord.

Discord appeared and said to Paul that was weird impression of him, but he found it funny. Paul ran up to him and gave him a hug. Discord was happy to see him because Eddie had been telling him so much about Paul. Discord showed Paul his peanut butter dance. It was on his hooves. Paul laughed, he found it very funny. But Discord found it hysterical, as he turned into a snake. Paul fell down laughing and he started tickling him. Discord begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. Eddie and Fluttershy didn't realise Discord was ticklish.

When Paul stopped tickling, Discord said he doesn't want to spoil the fun because he is going to Las Pegasus. He asked the boys if they wanted to come with him. When Paul was about to speak, Eddie said that he and Paul needed to get back to Ponyville and report to Twilight. But Paul wanted to go to Las Pegasus with Discord. Eddie reminded him that Discord is the Lord of Chaos, he properly knew about friendship, but he didn't know how to make friends. Discord said to Eddie that he maybe the Lord of Chaos, but he does make friends. Eddie pretended to not to believe him. Paul reminded Eddie that he liked Discord for who he was. Eddie didn't want to admit it. Paul said to Eddie that he can't hold on forever like he was in love with Starlight Glimmer, then he also said that Discord was now his friend and he doesn't mind when he causes Chaos. Discord looked happy after what Paul said. Paul said to him that no matter what he had done or what he was about to do, he will forgive him. Discord said, happily that no pony had ever said that to him before.

Paul asked Eddie kindly, that he wanted to go to Las Pegasus. Eddie found his friend's words very moving, but his answer was still no. Paul was about to get angry, but instead he held his breath. Eddie told him not to do that again. Discord said to Eddie that Paul is going to hold his breath until he said yes. Eddie told Paul its not going to work anymore. Paul's face was starting to turn blue and Eddie begged him to stop because he knew that Paul's parents won't forgive him if he gets hurt. Eddie gave up and said to Paul that they can go to Las Pegasus. Paul looked happy, but he was still holding his breath. Eddie said he can let it out now. Paul blew a big wind at Eddie, then he flew up in the air and splashed into the pond. Paul and Discord went to the pond to see if Eddie was okay, but Fluttershy wanted to see if Mr Frog and his family were alright. Eddie was fine and so was the Frog family who were swimming around him and one of them was on top of his head.

After Eddie dried himself off with a towel, he asked Paul how did he blow wind like the Big Bad Wolf. Paul said he didn't know. All he did was hold his breath and blow. Maybe thats one of the powers of the Humacorn. Eddie said they'll look it up in the Humacorn books later. He and the gang were about to go to Las Pegasus. Fluttershy said if they are going, she better come along too. Discord gave them tickets to every show in Las Pegasus. Paul was so excited he was going there. Fluttershy told Angel to looked after her cottage while she's away with her friends. The gang stood close to Discord, who then snapped his fingers and they all disappeared.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Eddie and Paul's Vacation

The gang appeared in Las Pegasus and Paul was surprised to see it for real. Eddie spotted Starlight Glimmer at the water fountain. He ran up and they embraced each other. Eddie asked her what she doing here. Starlight replied she was on vacation and she asked him the same question. Eddie explained that he and Paul went to the Castle of the Two Sisters, found the last Humacorn book, went to Fluttershy's cottage and Discord took them to Las Pegasus. Starlight said, at least they'll have fun together. Eddie said it was Paul's idea. He asked Paul where should they go first. Paul said they should go to the resort that Fluttershy and Applejack visited in _Viva Las Pegasus_ episode from My little Pony. Eddie told him to stop saying that because he's sure that Fluttershy knew what he was talking about. Fluttershy told Eddie when Gladmane lost his job, some ponies she knew took over. Eddie didn't like the sound of that.

When the gang arrived at the resort, there was a statue of Flim and Flam on the door. Eddie realised that they took over the hotel. He knew that Flim and Flam were con ponies, but Fluttershy said that maybe they won't do anything wrong this time. Eddie didn't trust them, but Paul was getting impatient because he wanted to go in and have some fun.

They went inside and saw there was nothing wrong with the place. All the ponies were enjoying themselves. The carnival rides and the arcade games were still the same. But the water fountain was different. Instead of the Gladmane statue, it was Flim and Flam. Eddie was relieved to the see there was nothing wrong with the hotel.

Flim and Flam who were the new managers of their resort saw Fluttershy and they were happy to see her again. When they saw Eddie, they were honored to see him as a Humacorn. Eddie told them that he, his friends and his girlfriend were on vacation and asked them how was business. Flim said everything was fine since Gladmane got fired. Then Flam said they have to keep everything the same and friendship was important too. Fluttershy asked him if the ponies backstage were fighting again. Flim and Flam said they are not because they are sharing their ideas together. Paul was glad to hear that. Flim and Flam gave Eddie, Paul, Fluttershy, Starlight and Discord some V.I.P Badges, so they can see some shows or go backstage for free. Eddie felt honored that Flim and Flam gave them V.I.P badges. But he warned them that if they try any funny business, he will find out. Flim and Flam promised they won't. Eddie thanked them for the V.I.P badges and it was going to be better than the tickets that they gave Discord. But Flim and Flam didn't give him tickets. Eddie took his ticket out of his pocket and looked at it closely. When he ripped it in half, chocolate came out and splatted on his face. Paul laughed at Eddie. Eddie knew it was Discord's doing. He said to him that he gave them fake tickets on purpose and he asked him why. Discord said that he thought that Eddie wanted a surprised when he opened the ticket. Eddie thought it was awesome and he admitted to Paul that he liked Discord. Flim and Flam were glad to see their guest's happy. When they went back to their office they said to them have a nice vacation.

Starlight asked Eddie where should they start their vacation. Eddie said they should let Paul decide. Paul saw Gladmane sweeping the floor. The gang walked up to him and he wasn't happy when he saw Fluttershy. Eddie asked Gladmane why was he working as a janitor. Gladmane said ever since he was out of business, Flim and Flam gave him a job to clean his hotel. Fluttershy said to him that none of this would've happened if he understood friendship. Gladmane never wanted to understand friendship. Paul asked him what was around his neck. Galdmane said that was his good luck charm he found somewhere in Appleloosa. Eddie and Paul knew that might be a key to the Temple of Believers. Gladmane warned them that one of these days all the ponies in Las Pegasus will get what they deserved. Discord said to Gladmane that he was sorry that he had to work at the bottom and he also said that he missed a spot as he made a pile of garbage appear on the floor. Paul laughed out loud, but Eddie gathered his friends and walked away. Gladmane didn't find it funny. Fluttershy said to Discord that wasn't very nice. He said that Gladmane got what he deserved. Eddie argeed with him because if Gladmane can't understand friendship, no pony can. The gang found Paul. He was looking at a poster of Countess Coloratura on the wall. That's Applejack's friend Rara. Discord noticed that Rara started working in Las Pegasus a few weeks ago. Starlight said her show was starting at 12:30. Eddie looked at his wrist watch and it said 12:27. There's only three minutes left. Paul said they need to get to their seats before it starts. He rushed to the show and Fluttershy asked Eddie if his friend was alright. Eddie said he was fine, but he feeling very excited like Pinkie Pie. Starlight noticed that already. So they gang catched up with Paul and went in to see the show.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Meeting Countess Coloratura

Inside, Eddie found some seats for him and his friends. They sat down, the show was starting as the curtains raised up. The lights were on and Rara as Countess Coloratura appeared on stage singing one of her hit songs "The Spectacle". Eddie knew that song was about a minute long. Why would she sang that one first. One of the poines in the audience said to him that's because that song was for the intro. At the end of the song and after the ponies cheered for her. Rara said that she would like to bring one of her fans on stage so she can sing another of her songs. Then the spotlight chose Paul and he was so excited as he ran up on stage. Paul said to her that he loved her singing and he was so glad to see her. Rara asked Paul what song would he like to hear. Paul asked her to sing "The Music Inside". Rara said that's exactly what I was going to sing. When she sang her song, Paul was touched by her singing, but he still had feelings for Rarity. When the song ended, Paul gave Rara a hug and she whispered to him meet me in my dressing room backstage during the intermission. Paul went back to his seat and told Eddie that they can meet Rara after Act one.

When the intermission started Eddie and his friends went backstage and found Rara's dressing room. They went inside and Eddie and Paul introduced himself to her. Rara already knew Fluttershy, Discord and Starlight. But she was honored to meet Eddie and Paul. Eddie said he and Paul are Believers of Equestria and he became a Humacorn yesterday. Rara was surprised. Fluttershy asked her how she was doing. She said she was fine. She loved singing, but she found it boring because she had been singing the same songs over and over again. Paul wondered if it was Flim and Flam or her manager Svengallop made her. Rara said it wasn't Flim and Flam and she doesn't work with Svengallop. She chose to sing her songs, but she wants to sing some new songs but she doesn't know what ones she could come up with. Eddie had an idea. He told her that he and Paul knew what songs she could sing by a famous artist from their world. Eddie showed Rara a list of singers from his iPhone. Rara chose Whitney Houston and selected the song called "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)". Eddie said that was a great choice because that song was very moving. Rara's stage manager said to her that she got three minutes to get back on stage. Rara said that Eddie and his friend can watch from behind the curtain. Eddie asked her if she needed the lyrics. Rara said when the music starts, she'll sing with feeling. Before she left she gave Paul a kiss on cheek and said Hoofies to him. Paul almost fainted and said to Eddie that he need to wash his face before Rarity found out. Starlight said to Paul that she is sure that Rarity trusts him completely. The gang followed Rara backstage.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Rara's New Performance

When Act two was starting, Rara told the audience she was going to sing a different song. Its from her new friends from another world, but they didn't write it. It was witten by a famous artist. She hoped her fans would enjoy it. When the music started, Rara sang "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" by Whitney Houston. The gang were watching her sing backstage. Fluttershy was crying because she found the song very moving. Discord held her into his arms. Paul was in tears of happiness. Eddie and Starlight held each others hands or hoofs together.

As the song ended, the audience cheered for Countess Coloratura. Rara said to her fans that the next song was a duet and she introduced the audience to Eddie Hoofield, the Believer of Equestria. Eddie went on stage and Rara came him a spare microphone. Eddie said to the audience that if they keep believing themselves, their friendship will last forever. Starlight believed what Eddie said was true. Eddie and Rara sang "If I Told You That" by Whitney Houston and George Michael. They both danced together and Rara's fans loved it. Suddenly backstage, Paul saw a pony with a black hooded coat pushing a long pillar towards Eddie and Rara. Paul shouted look out to his friend. Then Eddie saw the pillar coming down at them, he grabbed Rara and quickly moved out of the way before the it hit the ground. Eddie and Rara were all right and the ponies from the audience were shocked. Fluttershy and Starlight thought it was Discord. But Paul said it wasn't him, as he was chasing the pony who done that. Eddie, Rara, Fluttershy, Starlight and Discord followed him.

The pony with the black hooded coat was heading to the door, Paul leaped over him like a frog and stopped him from leaving. When Paul was about to speak, he was going to sneeze. Eddie knew what would happen, if Paul sneezed. He quickly told his friends to hold on to the bars next to them. As they did, Paul sneezed then a big wind blew and lifted the pony up in the air and splashed into the water fountain. The gang rushed to the fountain, the Paul lifted the pony's hood up and it was Gladmane. Every pony in the hotel was shocked. Flim and Flam came and asked what was going on. Paul said that Gladmane was trying to ruin their business by sabotaging Rara's show and almost injuring Eddie and her. Gladmane said he would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that human who blew wind at me. Discord said at least it came out from Paul's attic, not his basement. Eddie agreed that was funny. Paul said to Gladmane that good luck charm round his neck belonged to him and Eddie because it was the key to the Temple of Believers. He took the key away from Gladmane. Flim and Flam said to him that they gave him another chance and this is how he repayed them. So they told him that he is not allowed in Las Pegasus until he understood friendship because he was fired. As the security guards escorted Gladmane out of the hotel, he said to Eddie that he will get his revenge someday If was the last thing he does. Eddie told him to go suck a lemon.

Rara thanked Eddie for saving her life. Eddie said to her if she needed more songs for her show, he'll be at Twilight's castle. Rara smiled at him. Flim and Flam grabbed their microphones and said to the ponies that Eddie and Paul had saved their business and they will perform a new act for them. Eddie and Paul knew that Flim and Flam were up to no good again. So Eddie grabbed their microphones and said to them let him handle it for now. Eddie said to the ponies that he was sorry that they had to see what Gladmane had done. But its best if he figured out what friendship is himself. Then he said that friendship is very important to everybody or pony and if they have the magic of friendship like Princess Twilight, nothing can stop them. All the ponies agreed with his words. Eddie started to sing "24K Magic" by Bruno Mars, but it was a Cutie Mark version. All the ponies were dancing and Eddie's friends joined in. Eddie took a lot of photos of him and his friends having a great time in Las Pegasus.

Chapter Thirty: The Believers' Report To Twilight

Later that night Eddie, Paul, Starlight, Fluttershy and Discord were having tea in the cottage. Eddie was reading the first book of the Humacorn and it said that if a human is at age nine, they'll gain a magic called the Wind of Believers. That would explain why Paul had that ability. But it also said when he is at the age of Twenty the Wind of Believers will be gone forever. Guess Eddie was seven years late. Fluttershy said that she had a great time in Las Pegasus and she hoped that Gladmane was going to be okay. Eddie said he'll be fine, as long as he understands friendship. Fluttershy was worried about what if he ended up living in the forest and going crazy like her brother. Paul said it might be for the best and he reminded her that he nearly killed Eddie and Rara.

Suddenly Eddie's iPhone was ringing. When he answered it, Twilight was on the screen. Eddie asked her how did she get his number. Twilight said she didn't and explained that she put magic on his iPhone last night, so they can make contact. Twilight was wondering all day and she asked him if he and Paul found the last book of the Humacorn. Eddie said they did and it was about the Weapons of Believers. Then he and Paul went to Las Pegasus with Fluttershy, Discord and Starlight and found the crystal shape key from Gladmane. He show it to Twilight and she looked surprised and happy. Twilight said that's the key to the Temple of Believers. Eddie said he and Paul knew about it after Princess Luna told them about the temple. Twilight told Eddie that he, Paul and Starlight needed to head back to her castle because they needed to go to Appleloosa tomorrow. Applejack and her family will be waiting for them there. Eddie said they can't because its too dark and dangerous to go into the forest. Twilight said that they don't have to because he can use his magic to teleport to her castle, now that he is a Humacorn. She explained that later he can think where to go and use magic. Eddie thanked Twilight, said goodbye and hung up. Eddie said that he, Paul and Starlight needed to go back to the castle. Fluttershy was wondering if she'll see Paul again becuase Angel liked him. Paul said he will someday. The three gathered together, then Eddie said the words "Castle of Friendship", he used his magic and they disappeared.

They appeared in the castle. Starlight said to Eddie that she'll see him at breakfast. She kissed him on the cheek and went to her room. Paul was hoping that they'll find out who were the Protectors of Equestria when they find the temple. Eddie hoped so too. So the two friends went to their room to sleep.

Chapter Thirty-One: Eddie's Confession

In the morning, Starlight was about to go to the kitchen until she heard Eddie and Paul having a conversation. She peeped through the door and saw them having breakfast. Paul was so excited of going to Appleloosa with Eddie to find the Temple of the Believers. Paul noticed something was not right with his friend. He asked him what was wrong. Eddie couldn't hide it anymore. So he confessed to Paul that he only loved Starlight Glimmer because she was evil, not because she enslaved her own village and changed history too many times. Its because of her behaviour. Paul finally understood why his friend watched the first two episodes of My Little Pony Season Five several times. Then he asked him if Starlight knew about it. Eddie said yes and he also said that no matter what happens good or evil, he and Starlight will always be together forever because she was the most beautiful and powerful unicorn he'd ever met and he loved her.

Starlight was very touched by Eddie's words. So she stormed away from the kitchen door, went to the library, then danced and sang "I Believe in You and Me" by Whitney Houston. But she was singing about Eddie Hoofield.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Starlight's Feelings

Twilight and Spike saw Starlight and asked her if she was alright. Starlight was in the mood of for love because she told Twilight that she is in love with Eddie and his behaviour was so bad. Twilight asked her does she liked bad boys. Starlight admits it and she explained that Eddie is a wonderful Humacorn. He understood her past, he challenges her and the way he kisses her and nibbles her ear. Twilight stopped her and said she didn't need to hear that. Then she also said that was starting to get worried. Starlight told her to relax because he only liked her behaviour and she liked his. When she was going to see Eddie, Twilight said to her that if she keeps being with bad ponies or humans like Eddie, she might go back to the Unicorn she was before. Starlight didn't like what she just said to her. Starlight said to Twilight that she was only worried because she might enslave villages and change history again. But its not going to happen. She loved Eddie. Bad boy or not, they are going to be together forever and there's nothing that Twilight could do to change that. Starlight stormed away in tears.

Twilight worked so hard to help Starlight, but Spike said to her that Eddie and Starlight do love each other, even if their behaviour is different. Twilight knew that but she doesn't want her student to be evil again. Spike told her to relax because its Starlight's life she was talking about and she was not going to be her student forever. Twilight looked sad because she knew and thats what worries her.

In the Believers room Eddie and Paul getting their things ready for Appleloosa. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Eddie opened it and Starlight hugged him because she was crying. He asked her whats wrong. Starlight said she wants to talk to him alone. Eddie asked Paul to wait for him outside. So Paul grabbed his rucksack and left the room. Eddie and Starlight sat on the bed and he asked her again whats wrong. Starlight said that she told Twilight she loved bad boys and she said if she keeps being with bad boys like him, she'll be the unicorn she was before. Eddie understood what she meant. But Starlight said that if Twilight wants to be happy again, she needs to stop being with bad boys. It was a tough decision that she was about to make, but Eddie said to her that she doesn't have to do things if it makes her feel uncomfortable. Starlight asked him what was she supposed to do. Eddie asked her does she love him. Starlight looked into his eyes and said more than anything. Then Eddie asked her to listen to him and said the only reason why she became evil was not because what she had done. Its because she was waiting for him. Starlight asked him what was he talking about. Eddie explained that he only wanted to become a Scenery Director of My Little Pony because he was waiting for her. They knew each other from two separate worlds and they been waiting to meet for a long time. No matter what all the ponies thought, they were meant to be together. Eddie told her to remember that he loved her. Starlight was in tears of happiness and she kissed him on the lips. Then she asked him what about Twilight. Eddie said sometimes teachers like her need to accept their students' choices. Good ones, not bad ones. Twilight and Spike overheard their conversation from the other side of the room. Eddie asked Starlight if she wanted to come to Appleloosa with him and Paul. She said yes because she needed an adventure with him.

When they left the room Twilight asked Starlight to wait because she wanted to talk to her. Starlight didn't looked happy at all. Twilight said that she heard what Eddie said to her and she apologised. If Starlight wanted to be with a bad boy like Eddie, she won't mind, but she also told her to be careful. Starlight knew that Twilight still didn't trust her. Twilight admitted it but she won't try to stop her. Starlight said that's all she needed to hear. She hugged her and thanked her for accepting her choices. As Eddie, Paul and Starlight left the castle to Ponyville Station, Twilight said to Spike that she could learn a thing or two from Eddie. Spike argeed and said that he will be surprised when he finds out that he was the first human to be born in their world and his parents are King and Queen of Believers. Twilight hoped that Eddie would understand when he finds out.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Orchard Blossom

On the Friendship Express, Eddie, Paul and Starlight were on their way to Appleloosa. While Paul was playing Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius on his iPad, Eddie noticed Starlight was looking worried. He asked her what's wrong. She said that she was feeling nervous because she hasn't been to Appleloosa before. Eddie said to her is there something she wants to tell him. Starlight said, never mind. She'll be fine as long she's with Eddie. Starlight was lying on his shoulder, feeling relaxed. Eddie said he knew about Appleloosa, but it will be his and Paul's first time there and no matter what happens, he will always be with her when she needs him. Starlight embraced Eddie and kissed him. Everypony in the train was looking at them. Paul said to them its evil love, but in a good way. So the ponies looked away.

When the train made a stop in Appleloosa Station where Applejack and her family were waiting for Eddie and the others. The gang hoped out of the train, then Apple Bloom ran up to Paul and hugged him. Then he saw Applejack's dog, Winona. She ran and jumped on him. Paul was laughing because Winona was licking his face. Applejack said to him that she forgot to tell him about her dog, but she assumed that he already knew about her. Paul said yes he does. Granny Smith was so pleased to meet Eddie for the first time. Eddie asked Applejack where was her brother. Applejack said that Big Mac wasn't here, but his cousin, Orchard Blossom was. When Eddie was about to talk again, he heard a woman's voice. It was Orchard Blossom, which really was Big Mac wearing a dress, a blonde wig and make up. The others were looking awkward, except Paul. He was very happy to see her. Orchard came close to Paul and said that Big Mac told her a lot about him and said that she should meet him. Paul looked bashful, so he kissed her hoof like a gentleman. Starlight whispered to Eddie that was really Big Mac in a dress wasn't it. Eddie said yes. Paul giggled when Orchard gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eddie said hello to her. Orchard was honored to meet him and she noticed that he and Paul were the Believers of Equestria. Eddie nodded and said he and Paul were best friends and they are brothers in arms. Then Starlight said to her that her boyfriend is also a father figure to Paul. Orchard found it very romantic, then she gave him a big hug. Eddie felt a bit stiff because he knew that Big Mac was strong. Applejack said happly that they should go to town and meet her cousin Braeburn, so he can give the Believers the tour of the town. Paul wanted to go with Orchard Blossom. So he held his arms around her left hoof.

As they were leaving the Station, Starlight asked Eddie if Paul knew Orchard Blossom was really Big Mac. Eddie said Paul already knew when he watched _Brotherhooves Social_ epsiode from My Little Pony and he likes acting. Starlight realised why Paul was so happy. When they both followed Applejack, a pony named A.K. Yearling saw Eddie Hoofield carrying the crystal key. So she followed him.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Apple Bloom's Fears

The gang found Braeburn and he was happy to see his family again. But he noticed that Big Mac was wearing a dress. Applejack introduced her cousin to Eddie and Paul and she also told him they are the Believers of Equestria. Braeburn bowed to the boys and said to them that he was honored to meet them. Eddie doesn't know why he did that. Braeburn was wondering if the boys have any questions about Appleloosa. Eddie asked him where the Temple of Believers was. He, Paul and Starlight were trying to find the Crystal of Believers and find answers about the Protectors of Equestria. Braeburn looked scared, but he told him in a scary voice that the temple was somewhere in the Badlands, but he warned him. When he goes in, he may never come out. Eddie didn't looked scared, but he thanked him for the advice.

Braeburn went back to being happy and showed his guests and family to the Saloon. Orchard Blossom said to Paul that place made great apple pies. Paul was in the mood for one. When they went inside, Applejack said to Eddie that he had to excused her cousin. He thinks the temple was haunted because no pony has ever been there before when the first Believers came to her world thirty six years ago. Eddie asked her if the first Believers are the Protectors of Equestria. Applejack said yes because she'd met them when she was a little filly, but she has forgotten their names. She was sure that Eddie will find the answers when he gets there. When they were about to enter the Saloon, Eddie asked Applejack what drinks do they serve. She said apple juice and they do make great apple pies.

In the Saloon, Paul, Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom were eating apple pie. Orchard was telling Paul a story about how she and her cousin won a race at the Sisterhooves Social. Then Paul said to her in the end her dress came off. He and Orchard were both laughing out loud, except Apple Bloom because she looked sad. Orchard asked her cousin what's wrong. Apple Bloom said that she is getting tired of her sister protecting her. She meant it wasn't scarier than last time, but she had enough. Orchard thought that Applejack trusted her sister. But Apple Bloom said she lied to her. She was supposed to be honest. Paul said that she should tell Applejack how she felt. Apple Bloom yelled that she never wanted to tell her because she was afraid. Then she started crying.

Paul thought Apple Bloom's fear was she won't be a Cutie Mark Crusader anymore if she had her own Cutie Mark. She explained that was one of her old fears and she got over it. Paul comforted her and said he used to be like her once. Then he explained that he ran away from home to see Eddie because his parents were protecting him too much. Eddie understood him, so he taught him how to take care of himself for two years. Orchard asked him if he stood up to his parents. Paul said no, because overheard them talking about giving Eddie a restraining order because they think he was bad influence on him. That was a few days before he and his friend went to Equestria. Paul hated to say it but he was glad he was stuck in Equestria with his friend before it was about to happen. Paul said to Apple Bloom that she should stand up to her sister whenever she was ready. So she could see her little sister all grown up. Apple Bloom felt happy, so she thanked Paul and hugged him. Orchard found it very touching.

Apple Bloom spotted Winona leaving the Saloon. So she chased after her. Paul and Orchard followed too. When they went outside, Apple Bloom and Winona were nowhere to be found. Suddenly they heard her scream. It was coming from the other side of the Saloon. When they went to find Apple Bloom, they were attacked from behind and their head were covered by sacks. Paul shouted out it looks like were being kidnapped.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Daring Do

Back in the Saloon, Starlight and Applejack were drinking apple juice, while Eddie was looking at the crystal key. A.K. Yearling sat next to him and said to him I believe you have the key to the temple. Eddie recognised the pony. A.K. told him it wasn't safe to talk there, so they went to the storage room. Eddie told Starlight and Applejack that A.K. wants to talk to them. So they all went into the storage room.

In the room, A.K. took her cape, glasses and hat off. Applejack was surprised to see Daring Do again. Starlight said she read some of the books with Rainbow Dash, but she never met her in person. Daring Do said she was looking for that key for days. Eddie asked her why. She explained that she followed one of Dr. Caballeron's henchponies to the Temple of Believers, then he took the crystal key and went to Las Pegasus. Eddie said that henchpony was Gladmane. He explained that he, Paul and Starlight went to Las Pegasus yesterday, stopped Gladmane and took the key. Daring Do realized that meant the Doctor will be waiting for them in the Badlands. Starlight asked her why would Dr. Caballeron want the Crystals of Believers. Daring Do said he wanted to trade it for money as usual. Eddie asked her would she want the crystals for the museum. She said no and explained that she only wanted to find them, so she can give them to its rightful owners. Eddie found out that she was talking about him and Paul. Daring Do said that the first Believers went to the temple, found the crystals and absorbed it's powers. Many years later they gave them up and put them back in their rightful place.

Eddie wants to know what she was saying. Daring Do was saying that the first Believers of Equestria were Humacorns. Eddie and Starlight gasped in surprise. Daring Do knew that Applejack met them before. She agreed, but it was a long time ago before she got her Cutie Mark. Eddie realized that he must get to the Temple in the Badlands before Caballeron does.

They left the storage room and Eddie realised that Paul, Apple Bloom and Big Mac were not in the Saloon. Applejack was worried about her little sister. Starlight saw Winona holding an iPhone with her mouth. Eddie took it out her mouth and realised it was Paul Crystal's phone. Starlight asked what happened to him. Daring Do knew it was Caballeron. She said that he kidnapped Paul, Apple Bloom and Big Mac because he thought they had the key. They have to go to the Badlands and save them.

They left the Saloon and were trying to find transport. Starlight said its better if we teleport there. Eddie said to her that she don't know were the Badlands were. Starlight said she may have never been to Appleloosa, but she had been to the Badlands. Eddie looked surprised. Applejack found Braeburn and told him to look after her granny while she went to find Paul and her family. Braeburn said that he will take her to his house. While he went to the Saloon, the gang stood close together, Starlight used her magic and they disappeared.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Dr. Caballeron

In the Badlands, the henchponies took the sacks off their prisoners' heads. Paul, Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom were tied up. Dr. Caballeron was please to meet the Believer of Equestria. Paul asked him what does he want. Caballeron said he wants the key to the Temple of Believers and he demanded Paul to give it him. Paul said to him if he had the key what would he do. The Doctor explained that he wanted the Crystals of Believers, so he'll be the best Archaeologist in the whole of Equestria. Paul said he only wanted them for money. Caballeron said he would've had the key if Paul didn't take it away from his best henchpony. Paul asked him what was his talking about.

Suddenly a pony appeared from the shadows. It was Gladmane. Paul, Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom gasped in surprise. Gladmane said, sarcastically that he was thrilled to meet Paul again. Then he saw Orchard Blossom. He started to have feelings for her, but he didn't know it was Big Mac in a dress. He said to her that he never seen a filly like her before. Orchard said that was lovely of him, but its still wasn't nice to kidnap them. Gladmane liked Orchard being angry. Apple Bloom told him to leave her cousin alone. Paul asked him how he met Caballeron. Gladmane explained that when he lost his hotel in Las Pegasus, he met Caballeron in Appleloosa and he asked him to be his henchpony. So went to the Temple, stole the key and waited for Caballeron at his hotel. Until Paul and Eddie ruined his plan of getting his hotel back. Then he demanded him to give him the key. Paul said he doesn't have the key and if he did he'll still wouldn't give it to him. Gladmane said if Paul wasn't going to give the key to him, maybe a little torture would make him. So the Henchponies untied Apple Bloom and they were going to give her a little burn, a chinese burn. Paul knew that would sometimes leave a mark permanently. Apple Bloom knew if she had a chinese burn mark, her sister will have to protect her for the rest of her life. Paul said to Caballeron that his friend, Eddie had the key with him and he knew that he was going to look for him. Paul was telling the truth, and Caballeron believed him. But Gladmane didn't care because he twisted Apple Bloom's fur on her right hoof and gave her a chinese burn. Apple Bloom was screaming in pain and Big Mac had enough when he said no pony hurts his little sister. He tore off his dress, chew the rope off with his teeth, and remove his wig. Gladmane was shocked when he realised that Orchard Blossom was a stallion. Big Mac fought off Caballeron, Gladmane and the henchponies.

Eddie and the gang were in the Badlands searching for Paul, Apple Bloom and Big Mac. When they heard screaming and yelling, they rushed to check it out. When all the bad ponies were knocked out, Big Mac untied Paul and went to check on his sister. Paul said to him that was cool when he buck kicked Caballeron and his henchponies. Big Mac liked his comment, but he his worried about his sister. Paul took a good look at Apple Bloom's right hoof and it didn't look good because it left a big red mark on her hoof. Apple Bloom didn't want Applejack to see it. Then Paul had an Idea. He opened his rucksack and took out his extra pair of My Little Pony muffin gloves that he had been given when he was five years old. He put them on Apple Bloom's hooves and It was just about the right size. Big Mac said it won't work for long because Applejack would find out sooner or later. Paul knew and he said to Apple Bloom that if her sister found out, tell her how she felt and try to be strong. Apple Bloom said she'll try. Paul gave her a hug.

Then they saw Eddie and his gang. Eddie was thrilled to see that Paul was safe, but he always trusted him. Applejack was happy to see her little sister, but she wondering why Apple Bloom was wearing muffin gloves. She said that Paul gave it to her because he didn't want her to get sunburn. Applejack said that was very nice of Paul. Then she noticed that the bad ponies were unconscious. She looked at her big brother and asked him if he buck kicked him. Big Mac said _Eeyup_ as usual. Applejack was impressed and she was lucky to see Apple Bloom didn't get hurt. Big Mac looked guilty, but Applejack didn't notice. Paul was very happy to see Daring Do and he gave her a hug. Daring Do said that Eddie was right about Paul. He was a big fan of her adventures and her books.

Eddie said that now everyone is safe, they should find the temple. Starlight said that finding it won't be so hard because she already found it once before. The gang saw a huge ancient Temple with a statue of two Humacorns. One holding a sword and the other holding two daggers. It was the Temple of Believers. The gang looked surprised, except Starlight Glimmer. Daring Do said they needed to head to the temple before Caballeron and his henchponies wake up. So the gang followed Daring Do to the temple.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Temple of Believers

The gang made it to the temple, climbed the stairs and went inside. They saw some ancient rituals and paintings in the hall. Daring Do explained to them that those paintings showed where the first Believers' journey began. There were paintings of Starlight's village, Canterlot, the Castle of the Two Sisters, Appleloosa and the rest of Equestria. Then Applejack found a big door. Daring Do said that the hole in the middie was were the Crystal key used to be. Then she explained that only the Believers of Equestria can open the door with the key. Eddie took the key out of his pocket, pushed it though the door, turned it left and finally the door opened.

The gang couldn't believe their eyes. inside the temple there was huge jungle filled with trees, fruit, water, river and a waterfall. They can see the sun and the sky inside. Apple Bloom asked her sister that how come the sun and sky were inside the temple. Applejack said she doesn't know but it might just be the magic of Believers. Eddie said to Starlight the jungle looks beautiful. Starlight didn't look too pleased, but she said it's lovely. Daring Do looked at the map of the inside of the temple that she found in the Castle of the Two Sisters months ago. She said that there was a ancient room of Believers ten miles straight ahead, but they won't make it until tomorrow morning. So they should keep on walking and make camp at nightfall. When the gang walked though the jungle, Paul spotted a yellow bird with ostrich like legs. It picked up an orange and ran off quickly. Paul shouted at Eddie that he saw a bird that he recognised. So, Eddie, Starlight, Apple Bloom, Applejack, Big Mac, Winona and Daring Do caught up with Paul and followed the bird.

Chapter thirty-Eight: Chocobos of Believers

The gang found themselves in a village filled with birds. Big ones and little ones. Paul knew what they were. They were Chocobos. Applejack asked him if he already knew them. Paul explained to her that Chocobos are flightless birds that can glide and swim, and they are also the popular creatures in the _Final Fantasy_ series in his world. Applejack said to Eddie that his friend is getting smart like Twilight. Suddenly they met a blue and white stripe Chocobo. He said his name was Tidus and he was a tour guide of the Chocobo village. When he saw Eddie he said they haven't seen a Humacorn for thirty-six years. His leader would be pleased to see Eddie and Paul.

As Tidus was giving them the tour, he said there are different colour Chocobos like yellow, red, green, blue, black, purple, pink, sliver, gold and rainbow ones. They all lived in fun and peace. Applejack asked Tidus if they are all equal. He said not what Starlight thought. Eddie looked at her and wondered if she had been here before. Tidus show them three big huts. He said one was a hotel, a restaurant and a market. Then he explained that when they get inside, they'll be surprised.

They went in the shop and the inside looked like a supermarket. Paul said the outside was a hut, but the inside is a huge room. Eddie said it's like being in a british sci fi T.V show. Tidus said to his visitors that they don't need to use their money because everything was free. When they left the Chocobo Market, Starlight spotted a red Chocobo name Axel. He was her first Chocobo friend. He asked her if she did change history and make every pony equal. Starlight looked worried and said she tried, but it didn't work. Axel tried to warn her that when she stole Star Swirl the Bearded's time spell from Lady Lightning. Starlight tried to explained, but she heard Eddie saying to her that they are going to meet the leader. Starlight said to Axel that they will talk later and she caught up with Eddie.

When the gang was about to enter the leader's hut, Apple Bloom asked Tidus why are the Chocobos always happy. He said that he and his people are the Chocobos of Believers, because they believed that the first Believers will save Equestria and they did. So Tidus opened the door and let his visitors in to see his leader.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Lady Lightning

In the hut the gang met a pink Chocobo, name Lady Lightning. She was leader of the Chocobos. She was pleased to meet Eddie and Paul. Then she saw Starlight. She had met her before and she asked her did she changed history like she said she would. Eddie asked her how does she know Lightning. Starlight couldn't hide it any longer, so she said because she had been in the temple before, after she escaped her village from Twilight and her friends. Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac gasped in surprise. Starlight said that she did change history several times, but Twilight stopped her and helped her understand what friendship really was, and the ponies in her village forgave her. Lady Lightning said if they had already forgiven her, that meant she learned her lesson. Changing history and making everyone equal its not how friendship works. Friendship comes from the heart and it keeps everyone strong. Starlight was in tears and said she knew and she never wanted to do that again. Eddie comforted her and told her everything was going to be fine. Daring Do reminded him to asked Lady Lightning a question. So Eddie asked Lady Lightning who are the first Believers of Equestria. Lady Lightning said the answers he seeks will be in the ancient room of Believers where the Crystals of Believers are. But she told him that he and his friends won't be able to go there tonight because they need to rest in the Chocobo Hotel to be prepared for their journey. She will assemble the best Chocobos and take them to the ancient room tomorrow. The Princess of the Night will meet them there. Eddie knew she was talking about Princess Luna. Lady Lightning gave Eddie the key to the royal suite in the hotel. They all bowed to her and thanked her.

When they left Lady Lightning's hut, Eddie asked Starlight when did she go to the Temple. Starlight's tummy was rumbling and quickly said let's get something to eat and she promised she will tell him everything. So the gang went to the Chocobo Restaurant to get something to eat.

Chapter Forty: Starlight's Chocobo Past

When the gang went inside, Apple Bloom said it looked like one of the restaurants in Manehattan. They found their seats and were looking at the menu. The Chocobo waitress named Yuna was about to take their order. Starlight asked for Gysahl Greens for starters. Chocobo burgers for the main. Chocobo shakes to drink and Chocobo ice creams for dessert. Apple Bloom asked the waitress what was a Chocobo shake. Yuna said it's an apple and orange flavoured milkshake while she was writing their orders on her note paper. Apple Bloom liked the sound of that and so did Big Mac.

While they were having their meal, Eddie asked Starlight when did she find the Temple of Believers. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she explained that when she escaped from her village, she teleported to the Badlands. In the flashbacks, Starlight saw the temple and went inside. She opened the door with her magic and found herself in the Chocobo village. She was looking at all the Chocobo's flanks and none of them had a Cutie Mark. Starlight thought she found a place where the Chocobos were living as equals. She met Tidus, the Chocobo tour guide and he took her to see Lady Lightning, the leader of the Chocobos. Inside the leader's hut, Starlight explained to Lady Lightning about her pain and how she enslaved her village by stripping off the ponies' Cutie Marks and replaced them with false equal signs. Lady Lightning said that making ponies being equal isn't how friendship works. Then she asked Starlight to stay in her village as long as she likes and when she was ready to leave, she'll let her know. Starlight felt okay and Lady Lightning gave her a key to her room in the Chocobo Hotel.

While Starlight enters the Hotel, she bumped into a red Chocobo named Axel. They became friends. For months, Starlight was working in the Chocobo Market, helping other Chocobos, doing the Chocobo Dance with all the Chocobos once a week and hopped on Axel's back and went for a ride.

That night in the hotel, Starlight saw two Chocobo guards talking about Star Swirl the Bearded's time spell in Lady Lightning's hut. Starlight had an idea. If she steals the time spell, she'll go to Ponyville and get her revenge on Twilight Sparkle.

So she sneaked into Lady Lightning's hut and saw the time spell on the table. Starlight lifted the time spell with magic and quietly put it in her back pack. As she was about the leave the village, she spotted Axel. He knew she had Star Swirl the Bearded's time spell. He wasn't going to stop her, but he asked her what she was going to do. Starlight said she is going back in time and make everypony be equal. Axel panicked and said to her that she can't make every pony be equal by changing history. If the Believers come back, they'll panic. Starlight said that then they'll realize that being equal is the only path of friendship and besides no one will worried about her. After she left, Axel didn't want to believe that, but he does worry about her.

Back at the restaurant, Paul knew how Starlight got Star Swirl the Bearded's time spell, but it never happened like that on the T.V show. Eddie asked Starlight if Axel was her first boyfriend. She said no because he wasn't her bad boy type. They were just friends. Eddie believed her. Starlight felt better after getting it off her chest. Suddenly a glowing light was coming out of Paul's rucksack. It was his book that Twilight gave him. He took it out and opened it. Inside they were moving pictures of Starlight in the Chocobo village. Applejack said if these pictures were in Paul's book, that means Starlight was telling the truth. Daring Do said to Starlight she said what was in her heart. Eddie was very proud of his girlfriend. Starlight said at least she won't have to worry about her past anymore. As long she was with her bad boy. Starlight was looking at Eddie with a smile. When she and Eddie were about to kiss, a voice from the speakers said, all right every Chocobo, its time for the Chocobo Dance. Paul heard music coming from outside and he recognized it. So he quickly left the restaurant to check it out. Eddie and the rest of the gang rushed to catch up with him.

Chapter Forty-One: The Chocobo Dance

The gang went outside and saw lots of Chocobos playing their musical instruments and dancing round the fire. Eddie asked Tidus what they were doing. Tidus said they are doing the Chocobo Dance. He explained that once a week they come up with their own dance and sing. Apple Bloom said she wanted to try it. So the gang joined in the dance and Starlight was singing the famous Chocobo song, "Chocobo of Cocoon-Chasing Dreams" from Final Fantasy XIII.

When the dance ended, Lady Lightning thanked her Chocobos for preforming a great dance and announced to them that her guests will be staying with them for the night and they will head to the Ancient room of Believers tomorrow. She also said, treat them like one of your own and be sure that they get plenty of rest until the morning. The Chocobos agreed and went back to what they were doing. Eddie said to Starlight that she was great and asked how does she know the words to the song. Starlight said like Pinkie Pie said, it's just a hunch. Daring Do said at least the Chocobos are friendly. Now let's go to the hotel and find our room. So the gang went in the Chocobo Hotel.

Chapter Forty-Two: The Royal Chocobo Suite

As they were inside, Paul said that place just looked like on of the famous hotels form New York City. Eddie looked around and saw lots of Chocobos carrying suitcases and bags. The gang went to the front desk, and Eddie asked the Chocobo clerk where was the Royal suite. The Chocobo clerk said that it's on the twelfth floor and the elevator is on the left. Eddie thanked him for the information, and he and his friends went up in the elevator.

As they went to twelfth floor, Applejack asked Eddie how come they are in hotel, but from the outside it just looks like a big hut. Eddie reminded her that Tidus said, the inside is bigger than the outside. When the elevator stopped, they got out and found the door that said Royal Chocobo Suite. Paul said that might be their room. So Eddie open the door with his key and they went inside. There was a king size bed with three more room's. One's a spare room with four beds. Two more is a kitchen and a bathroom. Apple Bloom and Paul were jumping up and down on the king size bed because they were happy. Daring Do saw a table so she can do her studying about the temple and the Chocobo village. Applejack calmed her little sister down and asked her to have a bath. Apple Bloom said okay. Applejack asked her if she needed help. Apple Bloom said she can manage and went into the bathroom.

Applejack was wondering if her little sister was okay. Eddie said that he sure she's fine. She just needs to relax after the dance. Applejack looked worried and said after ten minutes she'll go and check on her. Eddie asked Paul to get ready for bed while he makes a call to Twilight. So the gang were finally settling in.

Chapter Forty-Three: Apple Bloom's Honesty

Eddie was talking to Twilight on his iPhone. He explained to her that they found the Temple of Believers, found the Chocobo village and Starlight had been there before after she escaped from her village. Twilight was surprised and wanted to know all about the Chocobos. She said to him when he finds the crystals, please try to find the book about Chocobos. So she can learn all about them. Eddie said he'll let her know when he and his friends get back. Then he said goodbye to her and hung up on his phone.

In the bathroom, Apple Bloom was in the bath. Applejack opened the door and asked her sister if she was okay. Apple Bloom said she was fine. Then Applejack noticed that her sister was still wearing her muffin gloves. So Applejack took them off. Apple Bloom begged her not to. But it was too late. Applejack was shocked when she see a red mark on her sister's right hoof. She asked her who did that to her. Apple Bloom said that Gladmane did that. Applejack asked her why did she hide it from her. Apple Bloom couldn't hide it anymore. So she remembered Paul's advice, got out of the bath and said in tears that she was getting sick and tired of Applejack protecting her and she couldn't tell her because she was afraid. Applejack was surprised and said to her that she does trust her. Apple Bloom said to her sister that she was lying to her because she overheard her say she doesn't want her little sister to grow up. Applejack gasped. Apple Bloom said that her sister told her that lying was wrong after she lied about Granny Smith to Filthy Rich. But now she wished that her sister didn't protect her from the beginning. So she won't make mistakes like making a love potion for Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee, then she wouldn't tell gossips to everypony as Gabby Gums and she would be able to do things on her own, even if her friends won't need her anymore. Applejack looked sad and said that she was sorry. Then Apple Bloom said if she wanted to grow up, Applejack needed to leave her alone. Apple Bloom started crying and left the bathroom.

She saw Paul, then hugged him and said that she doesn't want to be with her sister anymore. Paul calmed her down and said to her that she knew she didn't mean that. Eddie asked him what happened. Paul said that Applejack said she was lying to her. Applejack tried to explained, but Eddie said to her that she should be more careful. Big Mac said to his sister that she needed to start trusting her and he meant it for real. Applejack took a deep breath and said to Apple Bloom that she was sorry and she admited that she was only lying because she didn't want her little sister to grow up because she was afraid that she'll hate her. Apple Bloom said to her that will never happen because she will always be her little sister, but not a little filly. Then Applejack said in tears that no matter what happens when her little sister grows up, she will always be her sugar cube to her. Apple Bloom smiled and hugged Applejack. The gang were happy and Big Mac winked at Paul. Daring Do said that everything seems to be fine, they should now get some sleep, so they feel fresh in the morning.

While Daring Do, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, Winona and Paul went to the spare room, Eddie was showing Starlight some pictures of him and Paul at the My Little Pony: The Movie premiere in the king size bed. Starlight was wondering if Eddie was feeling homesick. He said he was a bit, but he's got Paul now and he always looks after him like a father and a brother. Starlight knew he would. They both kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

Chapter Forty-Four: Starlight and Eddie's Dream.

Inside Starlight's dream, she was in the Chocobo village and saw Axel. She said hello to him, but he said that he doesn't want to be friends with an equal pony like her. Then all the Chocobos were laughing at her. Starlight knew it was just a dream, but she felt scared and didn't know what to do. Then Eddie came to her and said he was right here. Starlight hugged him and asked him why is he in her dreams. Eddie didn't know because he thought that was his dream.

Suddenly they saw Princess Luna coming through the mist. Starlight asked her why was Eddie in her dreams. Luna explained that outside of the dream, Eddie was holding her hoof and that means they are sharing a dream together. Eddie asked her why Starlight was still having nightmares about her past. Luna said that's because she was still afraid in her heart, but now he is sharing her dream, making it a good one. Eddie said they will. Luna said she'll meet them in the Ancient room of Believers were she will tell them the truth about the first Believers.

When Princess Luna disappeared, Starlight said to Eddie if they're sharing a dream, what should they do. Eddie said whatever they want because it's not just his dream, it's theirs. So they started their dream with a kiss, then they were swimming in the ocean, running though the meadows, flying in the sky and laying down on the beach. Eddie and Starlight were singing "Just a Dream" by Nelly.

Chapter Forty-Five: Eddie's Moogle Assistant

In the morning, Eddie, Paul, Starlight and the rest of the gang had just left the Chocobo Hotel. Lady Lightning had already assembled six Chocobos to take her guests to the Ancient room of Believers. The black one's name was Zack. The yellow one's name was Cloud. The purple one's name was Cecil. The blue one's name was Zidane. The green one's name was Bartz. The red one they already knew about was named Axel. Lady Lightning said to Eddie that once her Chocobos take him and his friends to the Ancient room, they need to find their own way out after he and Paul obtain the crystals.

Lady Lightning introduced Eddie to a Moogle named Mog who was the assistant of the first Believers. But he will be Eddie's assistant from now on. Mog said nice to meet you to Eddie. As a Moogle, Mog always say kupo in some of his sentences. Paul said that Mog was like his character from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Mog didn't know what he was talking about. Eddie said he will explain later. Big Mac hopped on Zack. Applejack and Apple Bloom hopped on Cecil. Daring Do hopped on Bartz. Starlight hopped on Axel. Paul hopped on Zidane. Eddie hopped on Cloud. Winona went in Paul's rucksack. Mog held on to Eddie. Apple Bloom said that Daring Do said the Ancient room was ten miles away. Axel said for them it will take twenty minutes to get there. So just hold on and let them do the riding. When they were about to leave, Lady Lightning gave Eddie her book about Chocobos and Moogles and said that he must give this to the Princess of Friendship. Eddie said he will. The gang held on to the Chocobos and were on their way to the Ancient room. Lady Lightning said good luck to Eddie.

Chapter Forty-Six: The Ancient Room of Believers.

The gang were riding on the Chocobos. They passed the Moogle Meadows, the Crystal Valley and the Rainbow Forest. They jumped over a cliff and the Chocobos used their wings to glide safely to the ground. When they finally arrived, the gang saw the Ancient Room of Believers. Cloud said to the gang that he and his Chocobo friends need to leave them behind. Eddie and Paul understood, as they and their friends hopped off the backs of the Chocobos. Starlight said to Axel that if she would see him again. Axel said no matter what happens, Starlight will always be his first pony friend. Then Starlight said that Axel will always be her first Chocobo friend. They both hugged and he and his Chocobo friends went back to their village.

The gang followed Mog and entered the room. When they went inside, the room was filled with more paintings of the first Believers Mog said that these painting are the Believers's enemies. The boys recognised them. In the paintings were Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, The Sirens and Queen Chrysalis. Paul was surprised to notice that the First Believers fought the bad guys from the T.V and movies. Eddie asked Mog where were the crystals. Mog pointed at the door right in front them. Eddie was feeling nervous. Starlight asked him if he was alright. Eddie said he'll be fine as he opened the door to the Crystal room.

Chapter Forty-Seven: The Truth About The First Believers

In The Crystal Room, Princess Luna was waiting for Eddie and Paul. Mog looked scared because he thought that was Nightmare Moon. Eddie explained to him that Twilight and her friends reformed Luna and helped her. Mog felt relieved. Luna showed the boys a treasure chest and inside it was the Crystals of Believers. One blue and the other pink. Luna said that the First Believers obtained the crystals and saved Equestria. Then they gave them up to raise a son. The sphere in the treasure chest holds a message from the Frist Believers. Only Eddie can open it.

So Eddie picked up the sphere, turn it left to open it and what came out was a spiritual vision of the two Humacorns. They were Sean Hoofield and Lily Daffodil, Eddie's parents. The gang looked surprised. Sean said Eddie Hoofield, if your receiving this message that means you know the truth. Thirty-Six years ago your mother and I came to Equestria and became Humacorns. Lily said they went to the Temple of Believers and obtained the crystals that hold the Power of Believers. Sean said that ten years later, they fought off the Queen of Darkness, restored Equestria and became King and Queen of Believers. They ruled The Crystal Empire for nine months. After you were born, your mother and I took the crystals back to the temple and hid our weapons somewhere in the Dragon Lands. So you and your friends can find them. Lily said it's your turn to protect the one thing you always believed in. I'm sure you know the answer already. Sean said we love you, son and keep believe in yourself.

When the message ended, Eddie felt disappointed and confused when he found out that if his parents are King and Queen that means he is a Prince. Luna said that she knew it was painful to him, but he was the first human to be born in Equestria. Eddie didn't want to believe that because all he knew was that he was born in a horse farm. Luna asked him, how long was he going to keep believing that. Then she said that the King and Queen are the Protectors of Equestia and they wanted him to be the Protector of Friendship. Eddie felt angry and said why his parents didn't tell him that and why didn't they say to him that they are royalty. Eddie started crying and said why did they lie to him. Luna said that day they didn't want him to remember them as the King and Queen. By the time he had left, they wanted to be his parents. They brought him to their world, so they could raise him as a human. They protected Equestria and now they wanted him to protect friendship from the Darkness. That's what he and Paul were destined to acheive. Paul asked Eddie what they should do now. Eddie said he didn't know, but his parents left him no choice. So the crystals floated up in the air and each one went into Eddie and Paul. The light in their bodies began to brighten up and they had strange marks on their hands. Luna said to Eddie the Power of Believers goes with you, Your Highness.

Princess Luna disappeared again and Daring Do said to the boys that the marks on their hands were Crystal Marks. There like Cutie Marks but different. The Crystal Marks are the Marks of the Believers. Paul felt excited as he was jumping up and down like Pinkie Pie. Eddie said to the gang they got what they came for. Let's get out of the temple and report back to Twilight. So they all left the Crystal Room.

Chapter Forty-Eight: Dark Ahuizotl

The gang saw Dr. Caballeron and Gladmane in the Hall of Believers. Galdmane said so this is the place where the First Believers kept the crystals. Applejack asked him how they got past the Chocobo village. Caballeron said they had a help from a friend. Suddenly a hand-like tail grabbed Apple Bloom and jumped over the gang. Daring Do said it was Ahuizotl, leader of the Fortress of Talacon, which was destroyed. Ahuizotl was plotting his revenge until Dr. Caballeron mentioned to him about the Believers of Equestria. Gladmane said after Big Mac knocked them out, he and Caballeron went to the Forbidden Jungle to find Ahuizotl and told him all about the boys, and went in the temple. Applejack told Ahuizotl to let her sister go. Ahuizotl said not until the Believers give him the crystals. Paul said no because they already got it. They showed them their Crystal Marks. Gladmane smiled because he knew that Eddie was the Prince of Believers. So he told his friend that he can hurt Apple Bloom by dropping her to the ground. Ahuizotl gave an evil smile at Gladmane and said who said I was your friend. So he pushed Gladmane and Caballeron to the wall and knocked them out cold. Daring Do said that Ahuizotl was using them. He said to the boys that if they don't give him the crystals, he'll peel Apple Bloom off one by one like a banana. Apple Bloom struggled and bit Ahuizotl's tail. Forcing him to let her go. Eddie used his magic to catch her and took her to Applejack. Mog said he got a bad feeling about this. Ahuizotl released a dark energy from his body and became Dark Ahuizotl.

The gang got into battle position, while Big Mac told Apple Bloom to stay behind the big rock. Paul blew a big wind and Eddie shot thunder from his hands at Ahuizotl. Daring Do flew to the vine, grabbed it and swung at his face. Applejack and Big Mac charged at him and buck kicked him. Starlight shot fire from her horn at his tummy. The gang were getting tired, but Mog said he wanted to help. Eddie asked how could he help them. Mog said he can change himself into weapons. Paul said he could do that. Mog said yes because he was not just a Moogle Assistant. He was a Weapon Shifter Moogle. Then he changed into a Crystal Sword. Paul knew that was from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Eddie held the sword and charged at Ahuizotl. He jumped and slashed him a few times with his powerful move. Ahuizotl grabbed Applejack with his tail and started sucking out her energy with his Darkness. Apple Bloom needed to do something. So she grabbed the vine, jumped on a big rock and swung at him and freeing her sister. Apple Bloom said no pony hurts her big sister. Mog changed into a Crystal Bow and Eddie shot arrows at Ahuizotl.

Ahuizotl fell to the ground after Eddie struck him down with his Crystal Sword. Ahuizotl said so it's true. He really is the Prince of Believers. The Queen of Darkness will be disappointed at his failure. Daring Do said that Ahuizotl was fading away. Eddie grabbed him and asked him who was the Queen of Darkness. Ahuizotl made an evil smile and said that the Prince should know. She tried to take over Equestria twice, but now she'll know you and your friends are here. She will take over your parent's world like she planned. Ahuizotl gave an evil laugh and faded away. Eddie felt angry and banged the ground with his hands. Mog calmed him down and said he'd seen the Queen of Darkness, but he forgot what she looked like after twenty-six years. Applejack said that Twilight might knew who the Queen of Darkness was.

Suddenly there was an earthquake in the hall. Dr. Caballeron and Gladmane regained consciousness. Mog said to the gang that the whole temple is starting to disappear when the Believers had the crystals. Paul said they need to get out of here before they disappear along with it. When the gang ran to the exit, a big rock fell from the ceiling and blocked it. Gladmane was scared and he begged Eddie to get him and Caballeron out of here. Eddie smiled and pretended not to help them. But Caballeron said he's sorry and he and Gladmane promised they won't kidnap their friends ever again. Eddie accepted their apology and used his teleport spell to take them to a safe place. Then he said to the gang to gather around while he and Starlight use their spell to get out of the temple. When another big rock was about to fall on them, they disappeared in a flash of light just in the nick of time.

Chapter Forty-Nine: Chocobo Wisdom

The gang teleported to Appleloosa. Applejack was wondering were her dog was. Winona pop out of Paul's rucksack and landed on Applejack. She was licking her face because she was happy. Suddenly, they saw a beam of light in the sky. Mog said it was coming from the temple. All the ponies came out from their houses and saw the light. Then the little balls of light were floating down to Appleloosa and it turned to Chocobos. It was Lady Lightning and her Chocobo people. Applejack said what in tarnation was going on. Lady Lightning said that Eddie and Paul had unleashed the Chocobo Wisdom. Eddie asked her what was it. Lady Lightning explained that when the Son of Believers and his friend obtained the crystals, the beam of light appeared from the temple and the Chocobos started a new life in Equestria. The places like the Chocobo Hotel will appear in places like Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Appleloosa, Canterlot and The Crystal Empire. Then Apple Bloom saw the Chocobo Hotel, Market and Restaurant appeared in Appleloosa. But their not in hut shapes, they were in buliding shapes. Lady Lightning thanked Eddie and Paul, and said that she and the Chocobos are forever in their debt. The Chocobos bowed at the Prince of Believers.

Lady Lighting gave the crystal key to Daring Do and said that she can keep it or put it in a museum for safe keeping. Daring Do said thank you and she needed to go home, so she can finish her new book. Paul asked her what she was going to call it. Daring Do said, _Daring Do and the Crystals of Believers_. So her fans will believe what the boys did. Eddie bet that Rainbow Dash will be super excited when the book is released. Daring Do said she'd bet she would. While Daring Do went to the Appleloosa Station, the gang went to Braeburn's house. Applejack said to Apple Bloom that she so proud of her that she saved her from Ahuizotl. She would've been a goner. So from now on she trusted her for real. Apple Bloom hugged her sister and said your the best sister ever. Applejack's cheeks turned red and said that never gets old. Starlight asked Eddie where did he take Caballeron and Gladmane to. Eddie said he knew a place.

Dr. Caballeron and Gladmane were in Everfree Forest. Then they were surrounded by Timberwolves and they ran for their lives.

Chapter Fifty: Friends in our Hearts

In Braeburn's house, Eddie, Paul, Starlight and Mog were having apple pie with Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. The boys explained to Granny that they went in the temple, saw the Chocobo village and obtained the Crystals. Granny sees that Eddie really was the Prince of Believers. Then she said that she met his parents while she and her family were enslaved by dark creatures. Then they saved them and their farm. Apple Bloom didn't recall any of that. Applejack said to her sister that happened before she was born. But they believed they will save them and they did. Paul said that he liked the way Mog turned into a sword and a bow like in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Applejack said to Paul that she thought he and Paul were fans of My Little Pony. Eddie said that he and Paul are fans of lots of things like Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, but My Little Pony is number one to them. Applejack now understood. Paul asked Eddie about the names like LIghtning and Axel. Could they be the Chocobo versions of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters. Eddie said maybe or maybe not. But their voices do sound similar to them.

Then he noticed that Apple Bloom looked sad. Eddie asked her what's wrong. Apple Bloom was wondering how she was going to tell her friends about her chinese burn mark and she wished it would go away. Then Eddie had an idea. He quickly told Paul to go look in his rucksack and find a potion that removes chinese burns. Paul opened his rucksack and found an all round potion that removes a cold, flu, stomach aches, cutie poxs and chinese burns. Eddie said to Applejack that Zecora gave them the potions for their journey. Apple Bloom was worried that the potion might sting her. Eddie said that he'll hold her hoof if it does. So he put a tiny drop from the potion on her right hoof and the mark had disappeared like magic. Apple Bloom was happy when her chinese burn mark was gone, she hugged Eddie and thanked him. When Starlight had finished her pie, she reminded Eddie that they needed to get back to the castle and report to Twilight. She'll be excited when he gives her the book of Chocobos and Moogles. When the three were about to leave, Paul was wondering were Big Mac was. Granny Smith said that he is outside and he looks sad. Paul didn't like that, so he went out to see him.

Paul was outside and saw Big Mac sitting on a bench. Paul asked him whats wrong, but Big Mac didn't answer. Paul said to him if he was worried about Apple Bloom, don't be. He gave her a potion to get rid of her chinese burn and it worked. Big Mac still didn't say anything. Paul noticed that he was being not much of a talker again. So he said he'll see him later because he needs to get back to Ponyville. As Paul was about to leave, Big Mac asked him to wait. He said he was not worried about that. It was because he heard him say he wished he wanted to meet Orchard Blossom again back in Ponyville and that got him thinking. When Applejack said to him they were going to meet Eddie and Paul in Appleloosa, he realised he could bring his disguise with him. In Appleloosa he went to change in the outhouse before they arrived. He wanted to make Paul happy. Paul said to Big Mac that he knew it was him all along and it doesn't bother him because he loves acting. Paul explained that he and Eddie do acting for fun. A lot of people will think were crazy but that doesn't worry them because they are brothers in arms. Big Mac smiled and said he could've just said you watched My Little Pony. Paul asked him how did he know about the T.V show. Big Mac said because Applejack told him. Paul sat next to him and said no matter what happens, they'll always be friends in their hearts forever. Big Mac thanked him and hugged him. Eddie shouted to Paul that they missed the train, so they need to teleport to the castle. Paul told him to give him one minute. So he turned to Big Mac and said well Ochard Blossom, we had a great adventure together. Big Mac said in a woman's voice that it was so thrilling to see the Chocobos and they get to do their dance. It's not easy being a filly, but it is being a stallion. Paul laughed out loud and so did Big Mac. Paul gave him another hug and said goodbye. He ran up to Eddie, Starlight and Mog, and they teleported back to Twilight's castle.

Chapter Fifty-One: Sean and Lily reveal Their Hidden Secrets

At night in the Castle of Friendship, Eddie gave Twilight his full report of the temple and the Crystals of Believers, and he gave her the book of Chocobos and Moogles. Twilight said she met his parents and Mog in Canterlot while they were saving Equestria twenty-six years ago. Eddie was surprised. So he said he was going to talk to his parents. The boys went to their room.

While Paul and Mog was sleeping, Eddie was talking to his Mum and Dad on his laptop. On the screen, Lily looked surprised and asked her son what has happened to him. Eddie told his Mum not to panic and said he and Paul were in Equestria. Princess Celestia brought them here, then he became a Humacorn, went in the Temple of Believers, found the crystals and saw their message. Sean and Lily knew this day would come. So Sean told his son the whole story. Sean said thirty-six years ago he and Lily were raised in an orphanage in their world, then Princess Celestia came and brought them to Equestria. When they arrived to Canterlot, she adopted him and he looked after Lily. Then Star Swirl the Bearded made and gave them the Weapons of Believers. They also found and went inside the Temple of Believers. Thats where they met Mog and the Chocobos, and obtained the crystals. They fought off six powerful enemies and the Queen of Darkness trapped them in the crystal for ten years. After they awoke they stopped the Queen, saved Equestria and ruled the Crystal Empire for nine months.

Lily asked her son if he remembered the episode from My Little Pony where Twilight first got her Cutie Mark. Eddie said yes and asked his Mum why. Lily said that was the day he was born. Eddie said to his dad if Celestia adopted him, that means she was his Mum. Sean said yes and she was also his son's grandmare. Princess Luna was his great auntie. Princess Cadance was his great cousin. Then Eddie said that Flurry Heart was his great second cousin. Lily said thats right. Eddie was feeling sad because he had a royal family. Sean said that he and Lily were sorry for hiding secrets from him. Eddie forgave them because he loved his parents. Lily said that they'll meet their son in the Crystal Empire tomorrow and remember to keep believe in yourself. Eddie said he will and turned off his laptop.

Eddie went onto the balcony and saw the Chocobos in the distant. Twilight saw Eddie and asked him if he was all right. Eddie said he was fine and he was just a little bit shocked. Twilight said that she was sorry his parents lied to him. But they were only doing this because they love him. They just wanted to protect him. Then she explained when Celestia send her to Ponyville to learn all about friendship. She wasn't ready, but that didn't stop her because she had best friends by her side. That was before she became a princess. Eddie already knew that and he was glad that he was royalty. Then he said that he woke up as a farmer, then he became a Scenery Director of My Little Pony and now he was a Prince of Believers. Paul was listening to Eddie and Twilight's conversation while he was sleeping. He was feeling worried, but he knew Princess Luna will come into his dreams. So he went back to sleep.

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Prince's Homecoming

On the Friendship Express, the gang were on their way to the Crystal Empire. Paul was excited to meet Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor, and their baby Flurry Heart. Mog asked Eddie why isn't Twilight coming with them. Eddie said that she and her friends will be here to tomorrow for the Equestria Games. Starlight said it might be because all the ponies knew he returned home. Eddie smiled and looked out of the train window.

When they arrived at the Station, they got off the train then walked into the city centre. Eddie said that Cadance and Shining Armor will be waiting for them in the Square. The gang arrived in the city and saw lots of Crystal Ponies and the Chocobos. Mog saw Cadance and Shining Armor in the distance. So they went over to see them. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were pleased to see the Believers. When Eddie was about to say something, Paul ran up to Cadance. He bowed to her and said he was so glad to meet her and there was something he wanted to do with her for a long time. Cadance asked him what was it. Paul was a little afraid to ask, but Eddie said go on, Paul, he knew he wanted to. Paul and Cadance chanted _Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake_. Then they hugged in the end. Cadance said to Paul that he learned her chant from the T.V show. Paul asked her how did she know. she said Celestia told her. Eddie asked her if they are great cousins. Cadance said yes and she was waiting for his return for a long time. She walked up to him and gave him kisses on the cheeks. Eddie laughed like a baby and said that was a funny welcome. Cadance was wondering if her great cousin remembered the day they spent a little time together. Shining Armor said to her don't rush. He needs a little time to remember. Then he said to his friends before they take them to the castle, he would like to show them around.

Shining Armor took them to the library, the spa and the stadium where the Equestria Games will be held tomorrow. The boys noticed the Chocobo bulidings like the hotel, the market and the restaurant. Cadance said they will also hold a celebration of the Prince of Believers returning home. Paul spotted the crystal statue of Spike the brave and glorious. Cadance said when King Sombra was defeated by Celestia and Luna, he returned thirty-six years ago. Shining Armor said the King and Queen of Believers stopped him before he could take over again. If it wasn't for them, Spike wouldn't be the brave and glorious, and the whole of Equestria would be doomed. Eddie and Paul realised that Spike wasn't the only hero of the Crystal Empire. Cadance said to Mog that she was happy to see him again and it's so sad he was the only one left of his kind. Eddie asked him what did she mean by that. Mog looked a little worried and said he'll explain later. Then Shining Armor took them to the Crystal Castle. Eddie and Paul saw a pegasus named Flash Sentry. He was guarding the entrance He bowed to Eddie and said welcome home, Your Highness. Eddie and Paul knew him from the first Equestria Girls movie. The gang entered the castle.

Chapter Fifty-Three: Eddie's Birthplace

Inside, Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor was showing them around the castle. Starlight was wondering if her friend Sunburst is still looking after Flurry Heart. Eddie said that he became a Crystaller, so he thinks he still does. Starlight said that she never told him she liked bad boys. Eddie said she can tell him when she was ready. As long she was with him. Starlight smiled and gave him a big kiss. Suddenly they pushed the door open and fell into the room.

Inside, there was a crib with some baby toys. Eddie and Starlight looked around. Eddie asked if it was Flurry Heart's room. Starlight said she didn't think it was because she found this picture. Eddie had a look and it was his parents as Humacorns, and the baby was him. Then he remembered that he was born in the Crystal Empire. Cadance came in the room and realised that her great cousin finally remembered. Eddie asked her if that was his room. Cadance asked him to try too understand. Eddie was wondering if his life in his parent's world was a lie. Cadance panicked and said no because his parents didn't have have any other choice. Eddie asked her why did his parents choose to raise him in their world. Cadance said they didn't. His grandmare did. Before that she and him did spent a little time together. Cadance sang to his cousin, but it was the song "Serah's Theme -Memories-" from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Eddie remembered and he hugged her while he was crying. Paul and Mog were watching him though the door. Eddie said how come he had forgotten his cousin. Cadance said it wasn't his fault. What matters is that he remembers. Eddie said of course he does. Eddie got up and said it might be embarrassing but he want to do it too. Cadance said do what. Then they both did the chant _Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake_. Then they hugged in the end. Starlight was in tears of joy.

While Cadance showed the boys to their room, Eddie saw Celestia and Luna. He asked her if she really was her grandmare. Celestia said yes and it was her decision to ask his parents to raise him in their world. Eddie asked her grandmare why would she do that. His great auntie said that she wanted what's best for him because they loved him. Her sister told her all about him after Twilight and her friends reformed her. Celestia said she wanted him to live as a human before he can live as a Humacorn. She was very proud of her grandson. They went to the balcony and Celestia and Luna were singing "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen to Eddie. Eddie was in tears of joy and hugged his grandmare and his great auntie. He thanked him for helping him understand. Celestia said that his parents will be here for dinner tonight and its good for her grandson to return home. Eddie was wondering where Paul was. Mog said he wandered off looking sad. Eddie and Mog went to find him.

Chapter Fifty-Four: Paul's Fears

Eddie and Mog found Paul in his parents' room. He was sitting on the bed looking disappointed. Eddie asked him whats wrong. Paul said he couldn't believe he was friends with a prince. Eddie thought his friend looked excited about it. Paul said that was for the crystals. Eddie said that they are Believers. They are mean't to be in Equestria. Paul got up and said he was happy for being a Believer, but he's not royalty and neither are his mum and dad. Eddie said he knew. Then Paul said if his friend's parents were King and Queen. How come it wasn't mentioned in the My Little Pony T.V show. Eddie said the people in Hasbro Studios didn't know that Equestria really existed in another dimension. Paul knew that and said he was afraid that he and Eddie won't be friends anymore. Eddie told him not to think like that because they know each other very well. Paul said how come Princess Luna didn't appear in his dream to tell him that. Eddie said maybe it's because she knew that they were really meant to be friends and she wanted him to believe that. Paul said when he becomes a Humacorn, will Eddie teach him how to live like one. Eddie nodded and said to Paul no matter what they do, no matter where we go, they will always be friends, brothers and a family. Even if he is not royalty. Paul smiled because Eddie words made him feel better. So they both hugged and went to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

Chapter Fifty-Five: The Royal Family Dinner

That night, Eddie and Paul were already dressed for dinner. Eddie was wearing his Dad's royal outfit and Paul was wearing his My Little Pony t-shirt. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Mog and Starlight were waiting for them in the royal dining room. As they arrived Eddie saw his parents as Humacorns. He ran up and hugged them because he was so happy to see them again. Suddenly he heard a baby's voice saying his name. Eddie turned around and realised it was Flurry Heart, his great second cousin. Starlight's friend Sunburst was pushing the pram. Eddie asked him if it was her first word. Sunburst said yes. Eddie went close to her and Flurry Heart was laughing when he was tickling her. Then he picked her up, gently and said she looked beautiful. Cadance said to him that she was telling stories about him. Eddie said that she named her because she rebuilt the Crystal Heart. Cadance said that isn't why she named her. Eddie asked her if it was because of him. Cadance said yes. He was the first human and she was the first Alicorn to be born in Equestria. Paul smiled when he saw Flurry Heart. He tickled her nose and she sneezed. Luckily it was a normal sneeze, not a magic sneeze.

The Royal family and their friends sat down to the table and the pony waiters were serving them hayburgers and hooves. Paul ate the burger and said it tasted like beef from his world. The hooves tasted like French fries. Starlight was craving for hayburgers. Sunburst was feeding Flurry Heart some mush. Celestia asked her grandson what he would like to do in the Equestria Games. Eddie said he would like to sing the opening theme, but he couldn't think which song to choose. Lily suggested that her son should sing that Japanese song that he sang in comic con. Eddie didn't remember, but Paul did. He said that his friend entered the singing contest last year. Then he explained the whole story.

In the flashbacks, Eddie and Paul were at comic con in San Diego promoting the latest Equestria Girls movie. Then Eddie accidently entered the contest and started singing the fifth Japanese opening theme from Pokémon called "Ready Go!" by Naomi Tamura. Paul was in the audience. Eddie's singing and dancing was sensational and he won first prize.

Back in the royal dining hall, Paul said it had ten million hits on Youtube. He showed Eddie the video on his iPhone. Eddie remembered now. He said that was the day he was promoting Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Paul said that his friend won one-thousand dollar coupon and he started buying My Little Pony toys, books, and comics for him. Starlight didn't realise that Eddie sang and danced in his parent's world. Eddie said it must've slipped out of his mind. Celestia said that her grandson can try to sing that song in English, but it's up to him. Eddie said what about Ms. Harshwhinny. He doesn't think she'll like his singing. Celestia said don't worry about her. He'll do what he believed in. Eddie felt better when her grandmare said that to him. Cadance asked Paul if he wanted to sing too. Paul said he would like to sing the theme song from Final Fantasy XV from the finale. Sean asked him if it was "Stand by Me" by Florence & the Machine. Paul said no. It was "Somnus" by Andrea Hopkins. He sang that in his school after the game was released. The lyrics are in Latin, but it sounded beautiful. Eddie remembered because he was there recording it on his phone. But Paul only sings that song while he was thinking about Rarity. Cadance asked him if he loved her. Paul said yes and he took her to Manehattan for a romantic dinner, and gave her a ruby necklace. She said to him that means she really loved him. Paul asked her what she mean't by that. Cadance said once he gave her the perfect gift, she'll love him for life. Paul wasn't worried about that because that was his dream. He said at least he didn't give her a love potion. Eddie laughed because he knew Paul was talking about the _Hearts and Hooves Day_ episode from My Little Pony.

Suddenly Flurry Heart got out of her chair and started walking on the table, but with only with her two hooves. Her parents were surprised to see their daughter walking like a human. She was walking to Eddie and she was about to be tripped. Eddie grabbed her, before she fell. Eddie couldn't resist her eyes and said she started to become part human. Flurry Heart kissed Eddie on the cheek and she started to fall asleep. Sunburst used his magic to raise her up and place her in the pram, gently.

As Sunburst took Flurry Heart to her room, Celestia said that everything was sorted for the Equestria Games and they needed to have an early night. Everyone agreed and Sean noticed that his Auntie Luna was looking sad. He asked her if she was all right. Luna said she was fine and she was just feeling a bit tired. Eddie asked his grandmare who was going to compete in the Games. Celestia said the Ponyville Pegasi and the Chocobo Clan. Eddie and Paul found that very exciting. So they all went to their rooms for the night.

Chapter Fifty-Six: Mog's Tragic Loss

In Eddie's room, he and Starlight asked Mog to tell them what did Cadance mean that he was last of his kind. Mog sat on the bed. He explained that when he and Eddie's parents was released from the crystal twenty-six years ago, he found that all of his people were destroyed by the dark creatures. After Equestria was saved, the King and Queen had to take him back to the temple, so Lady Lightning can take care of him in her village. Mog was crying and Eddie comforted him and said everything was going to be okay.

Starlight was sad to hear Mog's tragic story. Mog said he hoped he'll find the pegasus pony he saved from the dark creatures a long time ago. Eddie asked him who was she. Mog couldn't remember her name, but he said that she was kind, had a quiet voice and she can be a bit shy. Eddie and Starlight knew he was talking about Fluttershy. Mog finally remembered her name. Eddie said that Fluttershy will be in the Ponyville Pegasi team. Mog flew around happily and he can't wait to see her again after all these years. He bet she was going to be very happy to see him again. Eddie asked him to calm down and told him to go Paul's room and keep him company. Mog obeyed the Prince's orders and went flew to Paul's room.

Eddie and Starlight were alone and she was suggested that she and Eddie should get married. Eddie asked her why. Starlight said now he was a Prince and if he marries her, she'll become a princess. Even she won't have wings like Twilight. Eddie said she's been thinking about that when she was evil, but it was all too fast for him. Starlight said in a hot voice that they should sleep on it. So they both kissed and went to sleep.

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Princess Luna's True Nightmare

In the middle of the night, Sean and Lily were sleeping in their bedroom. Suddenly Sean woke up to the sound of hoofsteps. It was Princess Luna walking past his bedroom. Sean quietly got out of his bed and followed his auntie. Sean found her on the balcony. Luna noticed that her nephew was following her. She said to him that he was supposed to be asleep. Sean said he wanted to know what's troubling her. Luna didn't want to tell him. But Sean insisted that she told him because she can't hide it forever. Luna took a deep breath and asked her nephew if he ever heard of the Tantabus. Sean said yes. It's a black wisp she created to give herself nightmares from My Little Pony Season Five. She, Twilight and her friends stopped it or did it never happen. Luna said it did happen, but Twilight didn't knew it was just an illusion she created to be distracted her from her true nightmare. Sean asked what was it. Luna said her true nightmare was destroying her nephew and his wife, Lily. Sean gasped and looked surprised. He thought she was in peace after she stopped the Tantabus. Luna said she was for awhile, but her nightmare kept coming back to haunt her. She explained after Twilight and her friends reformed her, she started having that nightmare. She tried to get rid of it by creating the Tantabus, but it didn't work. She couldn't tell her sister or anypony. But when she woke up from her nightmare she started feeling sad and angry. Then she realised that she doesn't want to become Nightmare Moon again. Luna was crying and Sean hugged her because he felt sorry for her true fears. He told her that everything was going to be okay. She was just afraid because she thinks her sister won't forgive her if she told her. But that will never happen. Luna looked at her nephew's eyes. Sean said to her she's his auntie. No matter how many mistakes she made in the past, she'll always be his auntie and he'll promise he and his mum will help her. Luna smiled at her nephew and said thank you to him. They both hugged, Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek and said she'll see him in his dreams.

As Luna left the balcony, her sister, Celestia came to check on her son. She said to him that she saw what he said to his auntie and she was very proud of him. Sean said he and Lily could've saved her, but his mum had no choice but to banish her to the moon. Celestia said she knows, but Twilight did free her from Nightmare Moon and her son also freed her from her true nightmare. That's why she was very proud of him. Sean smiled at his mum and thanked her. They both hugged and Celestia kissed him on the cheek. She said she'll see him in the morning.

When Celestia left the balcony, Lily went to see her husband. She said to him that was a very nice thing he did for his auntie. Sean thanked his wife. As Lily looked at the city, she said that nothing has changed since she and her husband left twenty-six years ago. Sean said except for the Chocobos. Now they are in Equestria everything was going to be different at the Equestria Games tomorrow. Lily smiled and said she knew, and she was very happy to be home again. Now that her son remembers he was a Prince. Sean said to her that if their son had a nightmare like his auntie, they will be able to help him. Lily was in tears of joy and she and Sean hugged each other.

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Missing Adventure in Twilight's Book

As the sun rose, Eddie and Starlight woke up. Eddie was about to get out of bed, Starlight said it's still early. Why don't they just have a little fun. Eddie asked what should they do while they wait. Starlight came close to him and whispered to his right ear. _In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie. Free yourself from your Crystal Mark. Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friend._ Eddie found her words very romantic. But he knew that's what she said in _The Cutie Map Part Two_ episode from My Little Pony. He said to her that she was talking evil to him and he loved it. As they were about to kiss, Paul opened the door and he and Mog saw them hugging. Eddie and Starlight looked scared and he tried to explain. Paul said he knew what they were doing. Starlight was whispering sweet nothings to him. Eddie and Starlight felt relieved because they thought Paul knew about the birds and the bees. Eddie said to him, yes. That's what love ones do.

They both got out of bed and were getting themselves ready for the Equestria Games. Paul asked Eddie if he wants to talk to him about his book, alone. It was serious. Eddie said to Starlight that he'll meet her at the Games. Then he, Paul and Mog went to the hall.

In the hall, Paul said while he reading his book last night, he found out there was no moving pictures of My Little Pony Season Seven and My Little Pony: The Movie. He asked him to take a look. So Eddie read his friend's book and realised that he was right. Paul said in frustration, it's not fair. He was hoping to see Captain Celaeno, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Capper, Tempest Shadow and the Storm King. Eddie told him to calm down and said he was sure that Twilight must've forgotten all about it. When she remembers again, it will be in the book in no time. Paul wasn't so sure about this and he asked Eddie if he remembered when Twilight said back in her castle, when Thorax became Prince of the Changelings, everything was fine. Eddie remembered her words and he said there's got to be an explanation for all this.

Suddenly they heard Twilight's voice calling Eddie. They turned around and saw her. Eddie said to Paul they'll talk about this after the Games. Twilight asked Eddie how does he feel to be back home. Eddie said he was sad at first and now he was happy, and he had a royal family. Then he asked her where was Spike. Twilight said that he decided to take a train with her friends. She was worried about him because he was feeling down. Maybe it's because he's afraid of lighting up the Games stadium torch again. Eddie told her not to worry about it because he and Mog were going to do it while they sing. Twilight realized that everything was sorted and said she'll see him at the royal booth in the stadium. As she was about to leave, she bumped into Flash Sentry and fell to the floor. Flash was happy to see the princess again. As he lifted her up he said he did tell her they need to stop bumping into each other. Twilight was looking bashful and she said that she didn't see him. Flash said that he came to see her, and Cadance told him that she was in love with the human Flash. Twilight looked embarrassed, but she was okay about it. She said that he and Sunset Shimmer were starting again as friends. That's what she wrote to her. Flash said it's okay. He and Twilight can start as friend if she wanted to. Then he asked her if she wanted to dance with him at the Grand Galloping Gala tomorrow if she wants to. Twilight looked happy and said of course she wants to. Flash was glad and he asked her to try and lighten up the Gala. He didn't wanted to be boring like last time. Twilight agreed and said she'll ask Celestia after the Games. Flash said he'll see her again later and left the hall.

Eddie and Paul knew that Twilight was in love with Flash. Paul said to her that if she marries him, he'll be a prince. Twilight started to panic and asked him not to tell Flash. Eddie said don't worry, it will be her decision. Twilight thanked Eddie and she remembered what she needed to tell him. She said that Ms. Harshwhinny would like to see Eddie in the stadium. Eddie said to her, I'll be there. Then he said to Paul that he will be in the stands with Twilight's friends and the guards will come to get him to sing "Somnus" for the closing ceremony of the Games. Paul understood. So they all headed to the stadium.

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Equestria Games Inspector

Inside the stadium, Ms. Harshwhinny explained to Eddie that the Equestria Games is the biggest sporting event in the kingdom. Then she showed him and Mog the Ponyville Pegasi room. They went in and saw Bulk Biceps, Derpy, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rainbow Dash was happy to see Eddie again, but she maintained her professionalism when she saw Ms. Harshwhinny. Fluttershy was happy to see Eddie, until she saw Mog. She hugged him because she missed him so much. Mog missed her too and gave her a lot of kisses on the cheek. Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy if she and Mog knew each other. Fluttershy said yes and explained that Mog saved her life from the dark creatures, and promised he'll find her again, and he did. Rainbow Dash did remember Mog because she saw him with the King and Queen of Believers. Bulk Biceps and Derpy also met them the same day Mog saved Fluttershy. Eddie asked Apple Bloom what she and her friends were going to do. Apple Bloom said they were going to hold the Ponyville flag. Sweetie Belle said they always do that. Scootaloo said its awesome. Then Ms. Harshwhinny reminded the Ponyville Pegasi team that the Games will start in twenty minutes. So the pegasus ponies were getting prepared and Eddie, Mog and Ms. Harshwhinny left the room.

Ms. Harshwhinny asked Eddie what was he going to do at the opening ceremony. He said that he and Mog were going to sing "Ready Go!" and Mog will turn into a Crystal Bow and he'll shoot an arrow of fire to light up the stadium torch, and he shouted let the games begin. Ms. Harshwhinny found it very interesting and said to him if he was going to sing, he must maintain his professionalism. Eddie smiled and told her to relax because he knew what he was about to do. As long he's going to sing, everypony will love it. When Eddie and Mog went outside, Ms. Harshwhinny smiled.

Chapter Sixty: The Equestria Games of Believers

Paul, Starlight and Sunburst were sitting in the stand. Then he saw Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike. Rarity saw Paul and ran up to him and hugged him. Paul noticed that she was still wearing her ruby necklace he gave her. He thought she was going to use it to make new dresses. Rarity said she will never do that. He gave her a perfect gift and she'll love him forever. Paul smiled and they both kissed. Spike didn't like it while he watched them. So he sat down, looking sad. Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down because she was so happy to meet Paul. Applejack asked him where was Eddie and Mog. Paul said they are still in the stadium and they are going to sing and light up the stadium torch. Pinkie Pie said this should be really exciting. Sunburst said to Starlight that he knew that she likes bad boys because when they were kids she saw two grown up ponies talking in a bad manner, but they were in love as well. Starlight realised he already knew and asked him why didn't she tell him. Sunburst said he didn't want to embarrass her. Starlight wasn't embarrassed, she was relieved that he already knew her secret.

In the field, Prince Shining Armor was announcing the Ponyville Pegasi and the Chocobo Clan. The two teams came to the field and they were waving the Ponyville flag and also the Chocobo flag. In the royal booth Sean and Lily met their old friend Thorax. He was happy to see them again. Back in the field Shining Armor announced to the ponies that the King and Queen of Believers had returned. The ponies in the stand cheered them. Then Shining Armor gave another special mention of the first human to be born in Equestria. The Prince of Believers, Eddie Hoofield. The ponies in the stand gave a big cheer while Eddie and Mog went into the arena. DJ Pon-3 started the music, Eddie and Mog were singing "Ready Go!" by Naomi Tamura. But they were singing the words in english. During the song Mog turned into a electric piano and Eddie played it. Then they flew up in the air and Mog turned into a electric guitar and Eddie played it. At the end of the song Mog turned into a Crystal Bow and Eddie shot a arrow of fire at the stadium torch and it caught fire. Eddie shouted, let the games begin. As Eddie and Mog flew to the royal booth, the ponies cheered them. Celestia said to her grandson were the words in the song in english. Eddie said no because he made it up. Sean and Lily were very proud of their son.

Back in the stand, Pinkie Pie said she never heard that song before. When Paul was about to explain, Pinkie Pie said was that the opening song from the japanese version of Pokémon: Master Quest. Paul asked her how did she know. Pinkie Pie said it was just a hunch. Paul knew that she was weird, but that doesn't bother him because that's why he liked her.

Chapter Sixty-One: The Ice Archery and the Chocobo/Pegasi Race

The pegasus ponies and the Chocobos were in position for the start of the Ice Archery. They used the bow and shot some arrows at the targets. The Chocobos got two twenty points for shooting the right of the target and one fifty points for shooting the bullseye. The pegasus ponies did the same. At the last round it was Bartz and Fluttershy's turn. Bartz got one ten points for shooting at the left of the bullseye. When Fluttershy saw Mog waving at her in the royal booth, she knew she could do it. So she shot the arrow from the bow and hit another bullseye. The ponies cheered and so did Eddie in the booth and Paul in the stand. Prince Shining Armor said that the Chocobo Clan had ninety points, but the Ponyville Pegasi were in the lead with one-hundred and forty points. Fluttershy had scored her first bullseye and Rainbow Dash was very proud of her.

In the royal booth, Eddie asked his parents who wrote the Humacorn books. Lily said that Star Swirl the Bearded did. He hid the books around Equestria before her son was born. Sean said that they haven't seen him since they were trapped in the crystal. Eddie asked his dad if he was going to see Star Swirl the Bearded some day. Sean said he doesn't know.

At the arena, The Ponyville Pegasi and the Chocobo Clan were getting ready for a race. They had to hold the baton and pass it on to their team mates after running one-hundred metres without flying. As Derpy and Cloud got in position, the referee pony blew the horn and they were off. Derpy was in the lead and she passed the baton to Bulk Biceps. Cloud passed the baton to Zidane. Bulk ran and passed the baton to Rainbow Dash. Then Zidane ran and passed the baton to Cecil. Rainbow Dash ran to Fluttershy and passed the baton to her. Cecil ran to Axel and passed the baton to him. Now Fluttershy and Axel were neck and neck with the batons in their mouths. At the end of the race, Fluttershy made it the finish line in first place. The ponies cheered at the Ponyville Pegasi. Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy that she was impressed by her performance. Fluttershy said she couldn't have done it without her hero. Rainbow Dash knew her friend was talking about Mog.

In the stand, Paul said that he was surprised thar the Ponyville Pegasi team won the gold medal. Starlight said that she was very pleased of Axel and he did tried his best. The royal guards asked Paul to come with them to the arena because he was about to sing for the closing ceremony. As Paul followed the guards, Rarity said good luck to her boyfriend.

Back in the arena, Ms. Harshwhinny gave the friendship gold medal to the Ponyville Pegasi and the friendship sliver medal to the Chocobo Clan. Then Shining Armor said to the ponies that he has a special surprise for them. The new Believer of Equestria will sing a song to closes the Games. Shining Armor presented Paul Crystal to the ponies. Paul approached the arena. The orchestra ponies started the music and Paul sang "Somnus" by Andrea Hopkins. Then a bright light emerged from the clouds and shone on Paul. Rarity was crying because she loved his singing. Everypony cheered. In the royal booth, Eddie's phone was beeping. He took it out of his pocket and on the screen it had a message saying _It was Paul's tenth birthday tomorrow._ Eddie knew what he must do.

Chapter Sixty-Two: Changing the Invitations

Eddie talked to the Mane Six and said its Paul's birthday tomorrow and he had to make it perfect. Twilight said that the Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow. Eddie asked her if his grandmare had already sent out the invitations yet. Twilight said, no, but she will do it tomorrow morning. Eddie spotted his grandmare and realised there might be still time to change that. He rushed up to her and explained about Paul's birthday. Celestia said to his grandson, why didn't he tell her before. Eddie said that he thought that the Gala might be more important. Celestia said it doesn't have to be. Now he told her, they'll invite everypony and Chocobos to her castle, where Paul can have his birthday party tomorrow night. Eddie thanked his grandmare and hugged her.

Then he came back to the Mane Six and said that his grandmare said, she was okay they'll have Paul's birthday in her castle. Pinkie Pie was super excited about parties. She said they should have a surprise party. Eddie said Paul loved surprises and party cannons. Pinkie Pie said she'll make lots of cookies and cakes. Applejack said she and her family will make apple pie for the party. Rainbow Dash said that she'll give Paul Daring Do's latest book. Twilight said she'l make a new rucksack for Paul. The outside looks like an normal rucksack, but the inside it can fit more than a thousand items. Fluttershy said that she could change into Flutterbat to surprise him. Eddie said he'll love that. But he asked her how she was going to changed to Flutterbat. Fluttershy said she asked Zecora to make a Flutterbat potion for her every Nightmare Night. Mog said he hoped she doesn't suck his blood. Fluttershy said that she wouldn't do that to her Moogle. Rarity said that she'll take Paul to The Tasty Treat for his birthday lunch in Canterlot and after that she'll take him to Canterlot Boutique to make him a suit for his birthday. Eddie said they he got everything sorted for Paul's surprise party. Then they saw Paul with Spike going towards them. Eddie, Mog and the Mane Six acted like they knew nothing about the party. Rarity ran up to Paul in tears and said that his singing voice really touched her heart. She didn't know what else to say, but Paul gave her a big romantic kiss. Paul said, he only sang "Somnus" for her because he loved her. Rarity said she loved him too and she promised she'll make his life perfect tomorrow. No matter what. Paul asked her if he could stay with her in Ponyville for the night. Rarity smiled and said of course. Eddie and Mog smiled for Paul.

Chapter Sixty-Three: The Two Love Birds

That night in Fluttershy's cottage, Mog was staying with her. Fluttershy got her Flutterbat potion from Zecora and place it on top of the shelf. Mog asked her if her cottage was her home. Fluttershy said she used to live in Cloudsdale, but she moved to Everfree Forest. Mog asked her if he would like to see her Stare. Fluttershy said okay, but she warned him. She gave him the Stare and Mog was scared. Fluttershy said she was sorry for scaring him. But Mog gave her his Stare and scared Fluttershy, but they both laughed and laughed because they love each other. Fluttershy asked him, if he ever got lonely when he was in the temple. Mog said he was never alone. He was with her inside his mind. Mog and Fluttershy sang "Hello" by Lionel Richie and they both kissed at the end of the song.

Chapter Sixty-Four: Paul's First Night With Rarity

At the Carousel Boutique, Paul and Rarity were having dinner in the kitchen. Paul said that was the perfect meal. Rarity said thanks. As Paul was about to wash the dishes, Rarity insisted she'll do it and said to him to get ready for bed. She'll be up in the minute. So Paul left Rarity washing the dishes in the kitchen.

As Paul entered Rarity's bedroom, he saw a grand piano. Paul sat down and played "Smile" by Toshiko Ezaki on the piano. Rarity heard the piano playing, then she went to her room and noticed Paul was playing her piano. She sat next to him. When he finished playing, Rarity said to him that was beautiful. Paul didn't know she was listening. He asked her what should they do now. Rarity said they'll figure it out. So they both kissed and went to bed.

Chapter Sixty-Five: Eddie and Starlight's Future

In Twilight's castle, Eddie was watching Starlight sleeping peacefully in his bed. Starlight woke up and asked him if there's something wrong. Eddie said, no nothing was wrong. He was just thinking about what she said to him last night and their future. Eddie was looking out the window. He said after Paul's birthday party, he was going to rebuild Golden Oak Library. That will be their house and they could live there together after getting married. Starlight smiled and she was in tears of joy. Then she said, I can't wait for that day to come.

Chapter Sixty-Six: Paul's Tenth Birthday

In the morning at the Carousel Boutique, Paul woke up and saw Opalescence, Rarity's pet cat was sitting on the bed. Paul was happy because he told her it was his birthday and he was wondering where Rarity was. Suddenly he smelt something cooking. So he got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Rarity was cooking breakfast. She saw Paul and said, Happy Birthday to him. Paul asked her how did she know it was his birthday. Rarity said, she has her means. As she was placing their breakfast at the table, she said that she woke up early, went to the Chocobo Market to do some food shopping and made him a Chocobo Breakfast for his big day. The Chocobo Breakfast consisted of Chocobo Beans, Chocobo Eggs and Chocobo Toast. While Paul and Rarity were eating their breakfast, Sweetie Belle came in the kitchen and gave Paul a birthday card. The card said, _To Paul, Happy Birthday, from The Cutie Mark_ _Crusaders_. She made the card with gems. Rarity noticed that it wasn't her gems her sister used. It was her own. Sweetie Belle said that she didn't want to use her sister's gems because she knew that will upset her. So she and her friends went to the mines and found some gems. Luckily they weren't spotted by Diamond Dogs. Rarity said to her that was foolish to go to the mines with her friends, unescorted. But she was happy to see her sister unharmed and using her own gems. So she gave her a big hug.

Suddenly, Paul's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and noticed it was his mum. So he asked Rarity and Sweetie Belle to be quiet for a minute. On the phone, his mum, Laura wished her son a Happy Birthday and asked him how he was. Paul said he was fine and he knew he couldn't tell her that he was in Equestria. So told her he met a girl in Manhattan, then they when for a romantic dinner and he gave her the ruby necklace that he and his dad had made, and they both fell in love. Laura was overjoyed to hear her son's news. Then she told him that she had already put his birthday present in his rucksack before he went to Eddie's. Then she said she had to go because she and Dan were going on a business trip for the day. So she asked her son to call her tomorrow and tell her how his birthday went. Paul said he will and hung up his phone.

Paul said to Rarity that he couldn't tell his mum that his girl was a Unicorn because she won't believe that he was in Equestria with Eddie. Rarity said she understood. Sweetie Belle asked him what present his parents gave him. Paul looked at his rucksack and picked up his present. He unwrapped it and it was a My Little Pony story book called _Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity_. Its what he always wanted. Maybe his parents weren't too worried after all. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were so happy for Paul. Rarity said they need to finish their breakfast and get ready because the three were going to Canterlot. Paul asked her why. Rarity smiled and said, you will find out. So they were finished their breakfast, and got ready to leave.

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Birthday Cake

At the town hall in Ponyville, Eddie and Starlight were looking at their list of ponies and Chocobos they had invited to Paul's surprise party which will be held at the Grand Royal Palace in Canterlot later on in the day. Then they saw Paul with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. He hid the list and ran up to him, he said, Happy Birthday and hugged him. Paul showed him his birthday present that his parents gave him. Eddie looked surprised and said he might read it to him at bedtime. Paul would like that. Rarity whispered into Eddie's ear and asked him when does the party start. Eddie said 6:00PM. Rarity said she'll try to keep Paul away from the palace until then. While Paul, Rarity and Sweetie Belle went to the Ponyville Station, Eddie and Starlight went to Sugarcube Corner to see if Pinkie Pie was baking the birthday cake.

They went inside and Pinkie Pie was hiding the cupcakes and cookies because she thought it was Paul. But she was relieved when she saw Eddie and Starlight. Eddie asked her how's the birthday cake going. Pinkie Pie said it was going great. All she needed to do is to decorate it and it will be finished in time for the party. Pinkie Pie took Eddie's list out of his pocket and read it. She noticed that her sister Maud Pie and her pet rock Boulder were on the list. She was super excited and she started jumping up and down because her sister and her pet were going to be there. Pinkie Pie gave one of the cupcakes to Gummy her pet alligator to taste and he really enjoyed it.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were preparing more cupcakes and cookies when they suddenly saw Eddie coming towards them. They were very honoured to meet him. Mr. Cake said that they were just getting the last batch of cupcakes and cookies for Paul's birthday party. Eddie said that the Cake Family were invited to the party as well. Mrs. Cake said that they can't stay long because after they delivered the cakes and cookies, they have to go back to look after their children. Eddie understood. Mr. Cake asked his Highness if he could try to save a few pieces of cake for them and their children after the party. Eddie said that he will. Eddie said goodbye to the Cake Family. Pinkie Pie said to Eddie and Starlight that she'll see him in the palace. Eddie and Starlight left Sugarcube Corner and teleported to Canterlot.

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Paul's Birthday Lunch in The Tasty Treat

On the Friendship Express, Paul and Rarity were watching the waltz scene from _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_ on his iPad. Rarity found the film very romantic. Paul said when he watched it, he thinks of Rarity as beauty and himself as the beast. Rarity gasped in surprise. Paul quickly said that's not what he meant. But Rarity knew that he meant he had a good heart. Paul smiled and looked into her eyes. He said to Rarity that he was nothing like Prince Blueblood or Trenderhoof. He was just himself. He only had eyes for her and that will never change. When Rarity was about to kiss him, Sweetie Belle said that the train was about to stop. So they got out of the train after it stopped at Canterlot Station.

They left the Station and went to Restaurant Row. Paul said if was going to one of the these three hoove rating restaurants, he doesn't want to. Rarity told him to relax because they were going to a restaurant that she knew he was going to love. They all found the Tasty Treat restaurant. Paul was very happy because he knew that place was from _Spice Up Your Life_ episode from My Little Pony. Sweetie Belle's tummy was rumbling because she was getting hungry. So they went inside.

Inside the Tasty Treat, Paul said it looks like an indian restaurant. Sweetie Belle asked him if that's what they called it in his world. Paul said yes. Then Rarity saw Coriander Cumin and his daughter, Saffron Masala. They were very happy to see their friend again. Rarity said that their restaurant was going well. Saffron said it wouldn't be if it wasn't for her and Pinkie Pie. Coriander asked Rarity why was she here. She said that her boyfriend, Paul, the Believer of Equestria would like to have lunch for his birthday today. Coriander and Saffron were honoured to meet him. Saffron asked him if he would like to try one of her specials. Paul said he'll be happy to. When Saffron went to the kitchen, Paul was trying to find seats for himself, Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Then Rarity spotted Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in their seats. Fancy Pants was happy to see Rarity again. So he asked her if she and her friends wanted to join them. Paul said he'll be happy to. So they sat with them.

Rarity introduced them to Paul and her sister Sweetie Belle. Fancy Pants introduced them to his wife. Rarity was surprised to hear that Fleur Dis Lee, the supermodel was his wife. Fancy Pants explained that they had been together for a long time. Paul whispered to Sweetie Belle that it wasn't mentioned in My Little Pony. Fancy Pants looked at Rarity's necklece and asked her where did she got it from. Rarity said that Paul made that for her with his dad. Then he said to Paul that he and Fleur saw him in the Equestria Games yesterday and found his singing was wonderful. Paul thanked him. Coriander gave Rarity and Sweetie Belle their main courses, and he gave Paul a special soup for his birthday. Fancy Pants asked Paul if it was his birthday today. Paul said yes and he was ten years old. Fancy Pants was glad to hear that. Paul noticed that Fleur was hugging him. She thought it was her husband, so she quickly sat next to him. Fancy Pants said that he and and his wife needed to go, but he asked Paul if he, Rarity and Sweetie Belle wanted to go to the opera this afternoon. Paul said yes he will. Fancy Pants said that it will start at 3:00PM. When they left the restaurant, Sweetie Belle couldn't wait to go to the opera. Rarity said that Fancy Pants liked the restaurant. Paul said not like Zesty Gourmand. Rarity and Sweetie Belle laughed out loud because they found it funny. After they finished laughing Paul, Rarity and Sweetie Belle started their lunch.

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Discord's Explanation

Inside the Grand Royal Palace, the ponies were putting decorations up for Paul's birthday. Princess Celestia asked her grandson how was the party going. Eddie said that DJ Pon-3 and the orchestra ponies will play the music, Coloratura will sing songs that he picked for her, The Wonderbolts are coming, Twilight and her friends already got the presents organized, Pinkie Pie got the party cannons ready, Mr. and Mrs. Cake got the party food organized and he invited everypony and Chocobos, and of course two griffons, Gilda and Gabby. Celestia asked him if he is sure that he invited everyone. Eddie said if he didn't the party will be chaos. When he said the word _chaos_ , he realized that he forgot to invite Discord. Eddie looked at his watch and it said 2:30PM and the party won't start until 6:00PM. There was still time. So Eddie teleported to Discord's homeworld, Chaosville.

As he arrived, Eddie spotted Discord's house. He ran up to it and knocked on the door. Discord opened it and he was happy to see Eddie. He went inside and asked Discord about why didn't he come to the Equestria Games yesterday. Discord looked scared. So he said that he need to get his dishes dirty. Eddie knew he was hiding something. So he decided to do a little reverse psychology. He said to Discord that if he wasn't going to tell him, he won't invite him to Paul's birthday party. Discord ran up to Eddie, happily and asked him if there will be cake, cookies and dancing. Eddie said yes they will, but if he wants to come, he had to tell him why he come to the Equestria Games. Discord was getting frustrated. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't because he wanted to go to the party. So he said that the only reason why he didn't come because Eddie's parents won't believe that he is a reformed Draconequus. Eddie asked him why. Discord said that before Eddie was born, he hypnotized his mum, so she would fight with his dad. when the spell was broken, Sean and Lily turned Discord into stone. That was before Twilight and her friends reformed him. Eddie said that his grandmare sent his parents her letters to them everyday, so he was sure they already knew. Discord was relieved. So he asked his friend if he can come to the party and bring the Smooze with him. Eddie said of course he can and Paul will be happy to see him. Discord was overjoyed and he gave him a big hug. Eddie couldn't believe he invited the Lord of Chaos to Paul's birthday party. But it was worth it.

Chapter Seventy: The Believer of the Opera

Back in Canterlot, Paul, Rarity and Sweetie Belle had arrived at the theatre. They went inside and sat with Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in their private booth. The opera was about to start, but the theatre manager said to everypony in the audience that the opera was cancelled because their main singer was sick. Everypony was disappointed. Fancy Pants said that he was really looking forward to the performance. Suddenly Paul had an idea. He saw a grand piano on stage. So he jumped off the balcony, grabbed the rope and slid down to the floor. Fleur asked Rarity what was he doing. She said, that Paul was being a genius.

The ponies were about to leave the theatre, but Paul stopped them by blowing a whistle. Now the ponies had his attention, Paul said that he felt bad that the opera was cancelled, but he can turn it around by singing a song from his world. They may not understand the words, but it's the song that counts. He asked them to stay and hear him sing. So the ponies went back to their seats and Paul got on stage. Then he played the piano and sang the Pokémon Advanced Generation fifteenth japanese ending song "Smile" by Toshiko Ezaki. The ponies found it very moving. Fancy Pants asked Rarity if her boyfriend was all right. Sweetie Belle said he's far from all right. He was the Believer of Equestria. Fancy Pants was surprised when he said that would have explained why he has that Crystal Mark on his hands. At the end of the song, the ponies cheered for Paul and he bowed to them and thanked them.

In the hall, Fancy Pants said to Paul that was a great performance. Paul thanked him and said that he didn't do it for his birthday. He did it for Rarity because he loved her. Rarity's cheeks had turned red. Fancy Pants said that he needed to go, but he will see Paul again soon. Paul hugged Fancy Pants and the three of them left the theatre.

Chapter Seventy-One: A Birthday Tuxedo for Paul

Paul, Rarity and Sweetie Belle had made it to Rarity's boutique, Canterlot Carousel. Paul asked her why were they going there. Rarity said, because her manager, Sassy Saddles is going to make him a suit for his birthday. They went inside and Sassy Saddles saw Rarity and she was happy to see her again. When she saw Paul, she was honoured to meet him. So she gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Sassy Saddles said, that she had already prepared lots of human size clothes for Paul and she will help him choose the right outfit for his birthday. When Paul was about to say something, Sassy pushed him to the stage. She asked him to stay still, while she use magic to dress Paul. She opened the wardrobe and gave him a pink dress. Sassy realized it was the wrong wardrobe she opened. So she opened another one and gave him a green suit. Sassy didn't like it. So she gave him a red suit, yellow suit, purple suit, plaid suit and a rainbow suit.

Two hours later, Rarity was looking at her pocket watch and realized it was fifteen minutes till Paul's birthday party. Sweetie Belle was getting bored. Sassy gave Paul a white suit. Paul was getting frustrated and said that he wants to choose because it was his birthday. Sassy didn't know that and said that he should've told her. Paul moaned because he was about to. Then he said the white suit fits him perfectly, but it wasn't his style. Sassy said that she was sorry because the white suit was the last one. Then Rarity had an idea. She took a good look at the suit and said if she combined it with her magic, she could make the perfect suit for Paul. He asked her if she can really do that. Rarity said that she only does this for special occasions, and his birthday is special. She asked him to stand still, while she was charging her magic from her horn. Then she shot it at Paul and his suit turned into a blue tuxedo. After that, Paul gave himself a little street dance for a test and his tuxedo didn't have a scratch. Rarity gave him a mirror and Paul took a good look of his tuxedo. He said, he liked it and its prefect. Paul thanked Rarity and Sassy for giving him a prefect tuxedo for his brithday. Rarity went to the dressing room and put on a golden dress. Paul's tuxedo and Rarity's dress were similar to _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_. Rarity looked at her pocket watch and they got ten minutes before the party started. So she said to Paul that they need to get to the Grand Royal Palace. He asked her why. She said, he'll find out when they get there. So Paul, Rarity and Sweetie Belle left the boutique.

Chapter Seventy-Two: Paul's Surprise Party

Paul, Rarity and Sweetie Belle had arrived at the Grand Royal Palace. They went inside and the whole room was in darkness. Suddenly the lights went on and all the ponies and Chocobos jumped out, and shouted surprise at Paul. Pinkie Pie shot confetti from her party cannons and presented to him a big birthday cake. Paul was very happy to have a big surprise for his birthday. Eddie said he and his grandmare had invited everyone that his friend wanted to see. The Cutie Mark Crusaders gave Paul a Cutie Mark Crusader badge, so he can also be a member. Gabby, the first griffon Cutie Mark Crusader was super excited when she met Paul. She gave him a big hug and a big birthday kiss. Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin was happy to see Paul, but she only came because she wanted to meet the Prince of Believers. Eddie realized that Babs Seed liked bad boys too. So he said to everyone, let's get this party started.

DJ Pon-3 started the music and Rara sang "Get the Party Started" by P!nk. All the ponies and Chocobos were dancing. Eddie asked his friend if he liked the party. Paul said the party is like the one-hundredth episode of My Little Pony and their day in My Little Pony: The Movie premiere, and he loves Equestria. Eddie said that he promised him that he was going to stay there with him. Then Paul saw Cranky Doodle Donkey and his wife Matilda. He ran up to them and said hello. Cranky gave Paul a toupee for his birthday. Cranky said that he can use it when he starts losing his hair. Matilda laughed and said that he can use it anytime he wants. Paul thanked them and gave them a hug. Then he came back to Eddie. Twilight gave Paul a brand new rucksack she made for his birthday. She explained that the outside looks like a normal rucksack, but the inside it can fit more than a thousand items. Paul was surprised. He opened his new rucksack an inside there were books of the Elements of Harmony and Star Swirl the Bearded. Paul thanked Twilight. Applejack gave him a Zap Apple Pie. He took a bite and said it tasted like tropical fruit salad. His teeth were in rainbow colour. Rainbow Dash gave him a book called _Daring Do and the Crystals of Believers_. Paul thanked her and Applejack. Then he asked them where Fluttershy was. Then Angel appeared and he wanted Paul to come to the garden with him. So they both went together.

Chapter Seventy-Three: Flutterbat

When Paul went in the garden, he couldn't see Angel anywhere. All he could see were rotten apples on the ground. Suddenly he heard a scary voice saying that she heard it was Paul's birthday today and it's a shame that it will be his last. Paul was getting the shivers, but he recognised that voice. It was Fluttershy. As he turned around, he saw a strange looking Pegasus with bat wings, hanging on the branch, upside down. It was Flutterbat. She opened her wings and start hissing at Paul. Paul screamed in fear and ran away. Flutterbat flew after him. Paul tried to open the garden door, but it was locked. He tried to get Eddie's attention, by banging on the window, but he couldn't hear him. Paul saw Flutterbat flying after him, so he jumped in the bushes and hide in the trees. Then he saw Angel lying down on the ground. He went to check up on him and saw two holes on his neck. It looked like his blood was drained. Flutterbat found Paul. He begged her not to hurt him because he'll give her all the fruit she needed. Flutterbat said she doesn't want any fruit. She wants his blood. As she got closer to him, Paul was worried that this birthday will be his last. Flutterbat was about to bite Paul's neck until she whispered into his ear, gotcha.

Paul opened his eyes and realized that Fluttershy had pulled a prank as Flutterbat. Fluttershy said to him that she hoped she didn't scare him too much. Paul said that she did scare him as Flutterbat and he found it hilarious. But he asked her about Angel. Her pet rabbit got up and showed Paul that was colouring in pencil he used to draw two holes on his neck. Paul asked Fluttershy how she became Flutterbat. She said that Zecora made her a potion that she uses in Nightmare Night, but it wears off in about thirty minutes. Paul said that was a great birthday prank she gave him. Fluttershy smiled and she wrapped him round with her bat wings like she was giving him a hug. But she is not sucking his blood. She asked Paul to give her an apple that was behind him, because she was hungry. Paul knew that she still had a little Flutterbat in her. So he gave her the apple and Fluttershy used her fangs to suck all the juice from it.

Chapter Seventy-Four: Twilight and Flash's First Dance (In Equestria)

Back in the Palace, Pinkie Pie's older sister Maud Pie went to see Eddie. She introduced herself to him and she assumed that he already knew about her from My Little Pony. Eddie asked her how did she knew that. She said that Pinkie Pie told her and she believed her. Then she asked him if he had seen Boulder anywhere. Eddie said no. Then he saw a rock on the floor, as he picked it up. Maud said that rock was Boulder. Eddie apologised and gave her pet rock back. Maud said to Boulder that he shouldn't run off when she asked him to stay were he was. Maud couldn't stay mad at him for long, so she said she'll give him a piece of cake. Maud put Boulder in her pocket. Eddie said that he was sorry that he couldn't get any rocks for her and her family. But they do have cookies that are like rocks, so she can help herself to a nibble. Maud said that he's got a funny attitude. Eddie said that she's got a funny looking face. Maud Stared at Eddie and said that he was a bad boy, and she loved bad boys. Then she said that she'll see him later, as she went to the food table. Eddie looked suprised and said to himself that he should get his own fan club.

Twilight was making sure if the party was going well, until she bump into Flash Sentry again. But this time Flash grabbed her before she fell to the floor. Twilight noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo. Flash said that he was glad the Prince of Believers had invited him to Paul's birthday party. Twilight looking bashful as she looked at Flash. Then he asked her if she would like to dance with him. Twilight said, she'll be happy too. So they both went on the dance floor. Eddie was dancing with Starlight. Apple Bloom was dancing with Tender Taps. Discord was dancing with the Smooze. The two Chocobos, Tidus and Yuna were also dancing. DJ Pon-3 played the music and Rara sang "Move That Body" by Sia. In the middie of the song, Twilght and Flash started to stand up on two hooves and danced like human beings. The ponies and Chocobos cheered for Twilight and Flash's performance. Flash kissed her on the cheek and said that they should keep seeing each other from now on. Twilight liked the sound of that. When Flash left the party, Princess Celestia asked Twilight that she would like to speak with her in the hall because it was important.

Chapter Seventy-Five: A Vision of the Queen of Darkness

In the hall, Celestia said to Twilight that she had a vision of Queen Chrysalis knowing that the Temple of Believers had disappeared and she also knew that the Believers of Equestria had returned. Twilight asked her what would the Queen of Changelings want with the Believers. Celestia said that she wants revenge on them because her son and Lily stopped her, when she took over Equestria. Twilight asked her what was she saying. Celestia said that she was saying that Chrysalis is the Queen of Darkness. Twilight gasped in surprised and said that she tried to take over Equestria twice when she and her friends stopped her. Celestia said that was without her darkness. But she was not after Eddie. She was after Paul. Twilight said, what would she want with Paul. Celestia said because when Chrysalis finds him, she'll steal his love and he will become her slave. That's why Paul Crystal must go back to his world where he can be safe and when he's at the age of twelve, he can return to Equestria. Twilight knew Paul liked Equestria and didn't knew how to break the news to him gently. So she asked Her Highness if she can tell Paul. Celestia said no because they don't want to ruin his big day. Let him have his fun. Twilight knew that, but she also knew that she had to tell Eddie after the party has finished. So they returned to the party room.

Chapter Seventy-Six: Rarity and the Believer

Paul, Fluttershy and Angel left the garden and went back to the party. Fluttershy, turned back to a pegasus and said that she ate too many apples. Paul said that she should try to save some room for some cake. As Fluttershy and Angel went to find Mog, Paul met Trixie and Thorax. Trixie gave him a Spell Book and Thorax gave him a crystal heart which was a replica of the Crystal Heart. Paul thanked them and gave them a hug. Trixie said that he can only learn magic when he becomes a Humacorn, so he can read it while he waits.

Suddenly he saw the Wonderbolts behind them. So he rushed to see them. Paul said to Spitfire that he was her biggest fan of her being the leader of the Wonderbolts. Spitfire thanked him. Soarin said that he was honoured to meet Paul and so was Misty Fly. Paul gave him and the Wonderbolts a selfie photo from his iPhone. Paul thanked them and went off with Rarity.

Rarity asked his boyfriend how did he like the party. Paul said to her that his party wouldn't be perfect without her. Rarity's cheeks turned red because that was a sweet thing for Paul to say. Then Eddie and Starlight were on the stage and they gave the ponies and Chocobos their attention. Eddie said to everyone that he would like to thank them for coming to his friend's birthday and it wouldn't have been perfect without their help. Now he and Starlight would like to sing a very moving song for the birthday boy, Paul Crystal and his girlfriend, Rarity. Paul and Rarity went onto the dance floor and they danced a waltz. The orchestra ponies played the music and Eddie and Starlight sang "Beauty and the Beast" by Ariana Grande and John Legend.

As the song was about to end, Paul said to Rarity that if she loses her generosity, he'll be the only one to bring it back to her. Rarity found his words very romantic. She perked up her lips and Paul kissed her, while the lights suddenly dimmed.

Chapter Seventy- Seven: Eddie and Twilight's Conversation

In the middie of the night in Twilight's castle, Paul was sleeping peacefully in bed. Eddie and Twilight were looking at him, happily. Eddie said that he was very happy for Paul. Twilight said that he had a great birthday and he will never forget it. Paul said in his sleep, thank you for the present, Princess Luna. Eddie laughed and said that's my boy. Twilight left the room and Eddie put the quilt on Paul, and tucked him in. Then he left the room and closed the door, gently. Twilight asked Eddie that she would like a word with him. Eddie was too tired to have a conversation in the middle of the night. He took a big yawn and asked her what was it. Twilight said that she had spoken to his grandmare at the party and she said that Paul Crystal must go back to his world because he wasn't safe in Equestria. Eddie asked her what does she mean by that. Twilight said that the Queen of Darkness knows that the Temple of Believers were gone and he and Paul are here. When Eddie's parents stopped her twenty-six years ago and returned to their own world, she tried to take over Equestria again, but without using her darkness twice. First it was Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding and before Thorax became the Prince of Changelings. Eddie realised that she was talking about Chrysalis. He knew that his parents fought her, but he didn't know that she was the Queen of Darkness. He said to Twilight that was impossible because in the latest series of My Little Pony, Chrysalis had reformed and he knew that because he made that happen when he was a Scenery Director. Then she said that did happen in his adopted world. But when Chrysalis left the Changeling Kingdom, she and her friends looked everywhere for her. At the end, they gave up and that was before Celestia bought Eddie and Paul to Equestria. Eddie said that would've explained why there wasn't any moving pictures of season seven and a feature film. If what Twilight said was true. That means Chrysalis went to his parents' world and saw My Little Pony.

Eddie asked Twilight what's Chrysalis got against Paul. Twilight said that she hates the Believers and if she gets her hooves on Paul, she will steal his love and he'll become her slave. Without love, he'll be a different person or evil. Eddie looked scared because he didn't want that to happen to his friend. So he asked Twilight what shall he do. She said that he should tell Paul about Chrysalis and take him back to his world. Eddie thought she was out of her mind. So he said that he promised Paul that he can stay in Equestria with him. But Twilight said as long as Chrysalis is at large, he's in danger. Eddie didn't want to take his friend back because he loved him like a brother. Twilight said that she knew it was hard, but Paul needs to go back and when he's at the age of twelve, he can return. Eddie didn't see any other way. So he asked Twilight if he could wait until morning. She said it already morning. Eddie looked at the window and realised the sun was up. He didn't want to tell Paul, but he didn't want the evil Changelings to get him. So he went to his room and gently woke him up. He got up, stretched his arms and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and saw his friend. Eddie said to Paul that they are going to have a little walk in Ponyville. Paul was excited and said that they were going to have lots of fun together. Eddie smiled and as he about to leave the castle with Paul, he said goodbye to Twilight. Paul said to her that he and Eddie had things to do. As they left, Twilight said goodbye and good luck to Paul.

Chapter Seventy-Eight: A Broken Brotherhood

In Ponyville, Paul was saying hello to everypony and sang "A True, True Friend" from the last episode of My Little Pony season three. When he finished singing, he asked Eddie where were they going. Eddie said that he haven't thought about it. Paul said he didn't care where they go. As long as their together. While Paul was playing in the water fountain, Eddie was trying to figure out how to break the news to Paul. Then he asked him if he wouldn't marry a Changeling. Paul laughed and said that his friend knew his heart belonged to Rarity. Eddie said to him that he wasn't ready. Paul said he is ready because he is a Believer like him. Then he was jumping round Eddie, happily. But Eddie asked him to stop acting like Pinkie Pie and listen to him. Paul asked him what's the matter. Eddie said that he had been trying all morning to tell him, but he's got to take him back to his world. Paul was shocked because he couldn't believe what his friend said. Eddie tried to explain, but Paul thought that Eddie said that they will stay with in Equestria together and he believed that he was trying to keep him and Rarity apart. Eddie said, firmly, if was going to do that he would. Then Paul stormed away and Eddie followed him. He told him to stop, but Paul was too unhappy to listen and he ran very fast to get away from Eddie.

Eddie looked around outside town hall and Paul was nowhere in Ponyville. Then Twilght, her friends and Mog found Eddie. Twilight asked him what happened. Eddie said that he tried to tell Paul about Chrysalis, but he ran away. Applejack said why would Paul do that. Eddie was feeling guilty and he was sweating. Twilight looked at him and asked him what did he say to Paul. Eddie couldn't lie because he knew that Applejack has the element of honesty in her heart. So he said that Paul believed that he was trying to keep him and Rarity apart, and he also said to Paul if he was going to do that, he would. Rarity was shocked. She said to Eddie that how could he say that to him. Paul was only ten years old and she was in love with him. If the Changelings gets her boyfriend, he'll never love her again. Rarity stormed away in tears. Eddie told her to wait, but she didn't listen. Eddie said that they need to find Paul. But Twilight said to him that they are going to find Paul, while Eddie apologised to Rarity. Applejack said that Rarity really had feelings for Paul and he made him think that he was trying to keep them apart. Rainbow Dash said that was not cool. He was supposed to be the Prince of Believers. Now he became the Prince of Unbelievers. That hurt Eddie's feelings. Twilight said to Eddie that he had a lot to think about. The she said to her friends go and search all of Equestria to find Paul before Chrysalis does. While the gang left Eddie alone, Fluttershy said that she and Mog needed to find Discord to help them find Paul. Mog said sorry to Eddie and he and Fluttershy left him as well. Eddie felt lonely and guilty. He knew that his friend was in love with Rarity, but now he has to fix it by apologising to her. So he went to the Carousel Boutique.

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Eddie's Apology

Eddie went inside and Rarity was crying on the couch and eating ice cream. She said to him to go away because she was so depressed at losing Paul. Eddie asked her does she have to eat ice cream everytime she gets depressed. Rarity shouted that she had to eat something. Eddie said okay. Just stick to the ice cream. Eddie knew that apologising to her wasn't going to be easy. So he sat next to her and said he was sorry for what he said to Paul. Rarity asked Eddie why did he say it. He said because it came out of his mind. Rarity said that if he told Paul about Chrysalis, then he wouldn't think that Eddie would keep him and her apart. Eddie said that she was right. He shouldn't have said that to him. Eddie said to Rarity that if it makes her feel better, he'll apologise to Paul. Rarity was hoping it would be more than an apology. So she smiled at him to make him say the words he doesn't want to say. Eddie said that he'll hate himself in the morning. So he said to Rarity that he'll tell Paul that he was a silly Humacorn to make him think that Eddie was trying to keep his friend and Rarity apart. He knew his friend loved her and he'll cross his heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in his eye that he will never make his friend think that again. Rarity knew that Eddie made a Pinkie Promise. So she happily hugged him and thanked him for making her feel better. Then she asked him where Twilight was. Eddie said that she and their friends were going to find Paul. Rarity hoped they find him before Chrysalis does. Eddie hoped so too and he also hoped that his friend was okay.

Chapter Eighty: The Lonely Believer

After Paul left Ponyville, he was heading west. Paul looked so sad about what Eddie said to and he never wanted to leave Equestria because he never wanted to leave Rarity. So he sang a song called "To My Best Friend" by Hiromi Iwasaki. But it was in his own words and it was about Rarity. At the end of the song, Paul sat next to a big rock and began to cry.

Suddenly, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle found Paul. He was so glad to see them, then he asked them how did they find him. Scootaloo said that she saw him and Eddie having an argument, and she and her friends decided to go look for him. Paul asked them why. Apple Bloom said because he was a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders now and they are friends for life. Paul felt greatful. Sweetie Belle asked him if he wanted to come with them for crystal hunting because they found a cave somewhere in the west yesterday. Paul said he'll be happy to go with them, but it was a coincidence that the Cutie Mark Crusaders found him, alone. Apple Bloom made an evil grin and said yes wasn't it. Then she quickly made a normal smiley face. Paul was wondering why she smiled like that, but he didn't mind.

Fluttershy, Discord and Mog found Paul with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Fluttershy was wondering why are they with Paul because she saw them at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Mog said that may not be the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Discord was noticing that they must be Changelings in disguise. Mog said they should follow them without being spotted. Then he noticed that Fluttershy wasn't worried because she said that he saved her life and she knew he'll will always protect her. Discord said to them if they were going to kiss, save it for later. Fluttershy and Mog noticed that he was jealous, but that didn't bother them. So they followed Paul and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Chapter Eighty-One: Queen Chrysalis and the Darklings

Paul found the cave that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking about. They went inside first, then Paul. As Mog's team followed them, he said he can sense the darkness from the cave and it was familiar to him. Inside the cave, Paul couldn't see the Cutie Mark Crusaders anywhere. Then he found a hive filled with dark glowing eggs and a new type of Changelings. Their eyes weren't light green, they were light yellow. The new Changelings were staring at Paul and he saw someone hanging from the celling. It was Queen Chrysalis and she said that it's been a long time since she has seen a Believer of Equestria. Paul gasped. Mog's team were hiding behind a rock and they surprised to see Chrysalis.

She said that he must be Paul Crystal. Paul asked how did she know his name. She said that he didn't invite her to his birthday party. That's why she sends her minions to spy on him. The Cutie Mark Crusaders appeared and Apple Bloom said that they were following orders to bring him to their Queen. Then they revealed themselves as new Changelings. The playful attitude one's name was Prompto. The adviser one's name was Ignis and the bodyguard was called Gladiolus. Paul asked them what kind of Changelings were they? Chrysalis said that they were not just Changelings, they were so much more. Then she explained to him that when she created an egg, she pour darkness into it. After an egg has been hatched, a new form of Changeling will be born. She called them the Darklings. Mog said that he remembers what the dark creatures were. Fluttershy recognised them too, except Discord. Chrysalis said to Paul that they were part darkness and part Changelings. They need to feed on love to make their darkness grow stronger. She took over Equestria thirty-six years ago until the King and Queen of Believers stopped her. But when they left, she tried to take it over again twice without using her darkness and she knew that wouldn't work, and she knew that Ahuizoti would fail to get the crystals before Paul and the Prince of Believers did. Paul realised what Chrysalis was talking about. Then she said she was the Queen of Darkness.

Paul didn't understood when he said to her that she had been reformed. Chrysalis knew that Paul was going to say that. So she explained the whole story. In the flashbacks, Chrysalis fled her kingdom after she refused Starlight's help and found a cave with a portal to another world. She went though and found herself in a human world. She knew it must've been the King and Queen of Believers' home world. She changed into a human woman, walked the streets and saw lots of posters of My Little Pony. Then she saw herself on the television that was in a shop window, being reformed. She didn't like it because she wanted to take revenge on the Believers. So she went back to her cave in her own world, reproduced every Darklings and waited for the Believers to return.

Back in the Darkling Hive, Paul realised why there were no moving pictures of season seven and the feature film. Then he said to her that if she listens to Starlight, instead of being a coward, she will understand what love is. Chrysalis said to him how dare he call her a coward. She only chooses to leave because she wanted revenge. Paul said that the King and Queen of Believers were already in Equestria. He met them three days ago. Chrysalis was happy to hear what Paul just said. Then she said while they are in in Equestria, she can go to their world and spread it with the Power of Darkness. The Humans will obey her and live without love. Paul was surprised and asked if that was her plan. Chrysalis smiled and said yes. Then she asked him to come with her and annihilate everyone he once loved. Paul didn't want that. So he tells all the Darklings that love is a very powerful thing and it can protect them. But the darkness can eventually control them and destroy their hearts. He demanded them to release their love and give it all to their Queen. The Darklings laughed out loud and Prompto said what was he talking about. Chrysalis said the Darklings were born with darkness. They don't have any love. Paul told her that she has a heart and if she keeps using the darkness, she won't be able to control it. He begged her to feel the love and said that he knew that she didn't like seeing herself being reformed on T.V, but if she understood love, she'll know how to feel it and share it with the other ponies. Chrysalis was touched by Paul's words, but only for a second. She grabbed him with her magic and said no pony tells her to feel the love because she hates it. Then she pushed him to the floor. Ignis and Gladiolus held him. Chrysalis said to Paul that if he thinks love is good. Let's see how he feels without it. So she used her magic to suck all the love energy out of Paul's body. Fluttershy tried to stop her, but Discord held her back. When Paul's love got sucked out from his body, it turned into a crystal. Chrysalis knew that would happen, so she said, she'll have it later. So she threw the crystal on the floor next to Mog's team hiding spot.

Suddenly the darkness in Paul's body was awoken. Chrysalis asked him which part of his world that she should take over first. Evil Paul said that his Queen should take over California. She asked him if there is a castle in California. Evil Paul said yes and it's called Hasbro Studios. Chrysalis had seen that name before and she realised that it must be the place where they made that T.V show. It was perfect for her. Then she said to all the Darklings that they can all go to the Believers' world, take over Hasbro Studios and enslave all the humans in California. She gave an evil laugh and the Darklings joined in.

Fluttershy couldn't believe what Chrysalis did to Paul. Mog told her and Discord to stay while he gets Paul's crystal. So he flew quietly, got the crystal, but he was caught by the Darkling Commander named Noctis. He threw him to his Queen and she was pleased to see Mog again after all these years. Then Gladiolus captured Fluttershy and Discord and brought them to Chrysalis. Mog said to her that she destroyed his family. She said it's that he thinks. Fluttershy asked her why would she want to go to Eddie's parents' world. Chrysalis said that the entire human race can learn to live without love and if they choose to live with it, they'll be sentenced to death. Fluttershy looked scared, but Discord liked taking over the world, but not to destroy all of humanity. But that was in the past. Then Chrysalis turned to Mog and asked him if he had anything to say before she destroyed him. Mog had a little trick up his sleeve. So when he shouted light, his whole body began to glow. Chrysalis and the Darklings stepped away from Mog because they hated the light. Mog told Fluttershy to get the crystal. She grabbed it, then they went close to Discord and the three disappeared in a flash of light.

Noctis ordered his friends to find that Moogle, but Chrysalis told them to let them go, we'll deal with them later. They have a world to take over. So the Queen of Darkness, the Darklings and Evil Paul disappeared through the portal in a flash of light.

Chapter Eighty-Two: Paul's Soul

In Twilight's castle, Eddie and Rarity were having a chat about dresses and jewels. When Twilight and her friend made it back, Eddie asked them if they found Paul. Twilight said they looked everywhere and they couldn't find him. Suddenly they saw something appear in a flash of light. It was Mog, Fluttershy and Discord. Twilight asked Fluttershy if they found Paul. Fluttershy explained that they followed him to the cave and they found Chrysalis. Then she said to Paul that she'll take over his world and enslave all the humans and the dark creatures are called Darklings. Everyone gasped. Rarity asked Fluttershy what happened to Paul. Fluttershy showed her the crystal and said when Chrysalis took his love it turned into a crystal and the darkness took over his body. She gave her the crystal and Rarity was in tears, and said why did she have to take her boyfriend's love. What was she going to do. Suddenly she heard a voice saying to her don't cry. Rarity saw a familar face in the crystal. It was Paul. Rarity was pleased to see Paul. Even if he was in a crystal. Eddie asked Twilight why was his friend in the crystal. Twilight didn't know, but Mog explained that Chrysalis did the same thing to Eddie's mother, but her crytstal protected her soul. Eddie realised that it was Paul's soul she tried to feed on, not his love. She was trying to destroy it and his darkness will take over his body.

Discord said that luckily they got his soul before the Queen of Darkness did. Applejack asked His Highness what should they do now. Eddie didn't know, but he must go to the Dragon Lands to get his parent's weapons. Pinkie Pie said that she thought that Mog can change into a sword. Eddie said he can, but he won't be powerful enough. Then he asked Twilight if she could come with him. She said she loved to, but she knew that dragons don't like ponies. Eddie remembers now, so he, Paul and Mog will have to go with Spike. He asked Twilight where was he. She said she haven't seen him before Paul's party. Applejack knew what was wrong with Spike. So she said that when they first met the Believers, she saw him feeling jealous when he saw Paul looking at Rarity. Twilight knew that Spike had a crush on Rarity, but if Applejack said he was jealous, that means he was in love. Rarity was surprised and said that Spike must've heard what she said back at Ponyville Day Spa and had been spying on them in Manehattan. She was going to tell him, but she was so busy getting ready to go to Manehattan with Paul. Fluttershy said that poor Spike must've been heartbroken.

Rarity asked Eddie what if he commits suicide. Eddie calmed her down and said they don't know that for sure. Paul said that he might be still in the castle. They should find him and talk to him. Mog said that was a good idea. Eddie asked Twilight where was Spike's room. She told him to go straight in the hall, then take a left and find the third door on the right. Eddie thanked her and asked Rarity to give Paul's crystal soul to him because he'll promise to take good care of him until he gets his friend's body back. Rarity reminded Eddie to apologise to Paul when he does. He promised he will. So she gave Paul's crystal soul to him and he, Paul and Mog went to find Spike.

Chapter Eight-Three: A Heartbroken Dragon

As they went inside Spike's room, Eddie saw him climbing on the balcony. It looked like he was about to jump. Eddie quickly stopped him and asked him what he was doing. He said he was cleaning dust off the balcony. Eddie was relieved when saw Spike holding a cloth. He thought he was going to jump. Spike said if he was going to jump, he would be doing that on his bed. Eddie knew that Spike was hiding his feelings from him. Eddie said to him that knew that Spike was jealous because Rarity was in love with Paul. Spike panicked and said that was not true because he loved Rarity and he knew she loves him. Eddie asked him why didn't come to Paul's party. Spike calmed himself down and explained.

He said that he followed Paul and Rarity in Ponyville Day Spa and he was shocked when he saw Rarity saying that she wasn't interested in Spike. Then he followed them again in Manehattan and saw Paul gave her a ruby necklace and kissed her on the lips. That broke Spike's heart into a million pieces. He didn't want to fight Paul, he just felt like he was too late to tell her that he has feelings for her too. Then he started crying in tears because he was in love with Rarity. Eddie comforted him and said it's all right because he'll help him get though his pain. Then he asked him if he had someone outside Ponyville who cared about him. Spike said yes, but she wasn't a pony, it was a dragon. Her name was Ember. She was his first dragon friend and he did have some feelings for her, but he never told her because she was the Dragon Lord now. Paul said to him that it was not too late to tell her how he feels. She might feel the same way about him. Spike asked Eddie who said that. He said it was Paul. Then he explained that when Chyrsalis took his soul, his crystal was protecting it and his darkness took over his body. Spike was surprised and asked him what should they do. Eddie said they need to go the Dragon Lands to get his parent's weapons. Mog said but they needed his assistance. Spike bowed down and said he would be honoured to go with them.

Then Twilight and her friends came inside to check and see if Spike was okay. Rarity said to him that she apologised for not telling him that she wasn't in love him. Then she asked him if they could start over as friends. Spike said that it was going to be hard, but he liked that. So they both hugged as friends. So Eddie put Paul's crystal soul in his pocket, then Spike hopped on Eddie's back. Twilight said to him that she and her friends will be waiting for their return in Canterlot. Eddie said that he'll be back once he gets his parent's weapons. So they flew off to the Dragon Lands and Mog followed them.

Chapter Eighty- Four: Dragon Lord Ember

After they flew past the Celestial Sea, they landed in the Dragon Lands. Spike hadn't been there for awhile since Princess Ember became a Dragon Lord. Eddie said that they should look around to find the Weapons of Believers. As they started searching, they found a place where the cool dragons come out to play. Spike spotted his rival Garble. He had teased him since the day they first met in _Dragon Quest_ episode in My Little Pony. Spike ran up to him. Eddie tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. When Garble saw Spike, he said, if it isn't Spike the Pony Lover. Spike pretended to laugh and said to him that's a new one and he thought that Garble was supposed to keep hugging other dragons like he ordered him to. Garble laughed out loud and said that Spike only became a Dragon Lord for a minute before he passed the Bloodstone sceptre to the Princess. Then he asked him how was his unicorn he loved so much. Spike said they were just friends. Then Garble asked him if he got jealous when she was in love with some other pony. That must've got him heartbroken. All the dragons laughed at Spike. Then Spike got angry and told Garble to shut up.

Eddie rushed to Spike and told Garble to leave him alone. All the dragons were surprised when they looked at Eddie. Garble asked him who was he. Eddie said he was the Prince of Believers and a Humacorn. Garble laughed because he didn't see him as a Prince. He only saw him as part pony. Eddie didn't find that funny. Then Garble's friends told him not to mess with the Prince of Believers. Garble didn't listen because he was about to turn him into the Prince of Unbelievers. When he was about to punch Eddie, he grabbed his arm quickly and twisted it behind his back. Garble begged him to stop. Eddie said not until he stopped being a bully and apologise to Spike. Garble didn't want to. Eddie twisted his arm again and that made Garble promise he won't be a bully ever again and he apologised to Spike. Eddie let him go and Paul said to him that was amazing.

Suddenly they heard a woman's voice saying what's going on here? Eddie and Mog turned around saw a dragon holding a sceptre. It was Ember the new Dragon Lord. All the dragons bowed to her. Then Ember saw Spike. She was very happy to see him again. Then she saw Eddie. She was surprised to see him as a Huamcorn. Paul said hello to her. Ember was surprised to see the crystal was talking in Eddie's pocket. Mog explained that Paul's crystal was protecting his soul. Eddie said to Mog that they will explain the rest to Ember later. Then he said to her that he was the Son of the Believers and he came to the Dragon Lands to retrieve the Weapons of Believers that his parents placed there twenty-six years ago. Ember said that his parents gave their weapons to her father, Torch for save keeping. The weapons were in the Flame-cano Island on the other side. She said to Spike when they arrive at the island and go the place where they found there sceptre, there is a cave behind it. That's where they will find the Weapons or Believers. Eddie thanked her for the information. Mog asked her if she would like to come with them. Ember said she can't because she had Dragon Lord duties to carry out. While Eddie was about to say something to Ember, she said if he wanted his parent's weapons, that's his problem. Spike said that he wouldn't have made it this far in the Gauntlet Challenge without her help. While he was about to say he loved her, Eddie told him to let her go because she might've forgotten about friendship when he, Twilight and Rarity left the Dragon Lands. Maybe someday she'll remember what friendship was when it comes to her heart. Paul knew what his friend was doing. Eddie was trying to open her heart. So Spike got on Eddie's back and he and Mog flew to the Flame-cano Island. Ember felt ashamed of herself after what Eddie said about friendship. She knew what she needed to do was right. So she followed them.

Chapter Eighty-Five: Ember's Feelings for Spike

As the gang were flying to Flame-Cano Island, they noticed that the monsters in the sea weren't attacking them. Eddie said this might be too easy for them. Then they landed on the island and found the entrance to the cave. When they were about to enter, Mog saw Ember flying towards them. When she landed, she said to Eddie that she wanted to help him. Eddie asked her why. Ember said because he was right. She had forgotten about friendship after she became a Dragon Lord and she was wrong. The only friend she didn't want to lose is Spike. Ember got down on one knee and said to Spike that she will have to come clean. When she first met him, she started having feelings for him because he's very cute, sweet and he knows the meaning of friendship, and he's also very brave. Spike said back in Crystal Empire he became Spike the Brave and Glorious and he also said that he felt the same way with her because she maybe the Dragon Lord to the dragons, but to him she was kind and the most beautiful dragon he ever met. Ember's cheeks turned red, then she picked up Spike and gave him a hug. She said she loved him and Spike said the same thing to her. Mog asked Eddie if it was weird that Ember was in love with a baby dragon. Eddie agreed, but he said its forbidden love to them. Paul agreed with his friend. Spike asked Ember why she didn't tell him that before. She said because she didn't want Garble to make fun of her. Spike understood how she felt.

Then she asked His Highness why would he want his parent's weapons. Eddie said because Queen Chrysalis was planning to take over his parent's world. She took Paul's body as her slave, but his crystal had protected his soul. Ember realised that the Queen of Changelings is the Queen of Darkness. She said her dad told her stories about how the Believers fought off the Queen of Darkness, but she never knew it was Chrysalis. She knew that evil Changeling had to be stopped. So she asked Eddie to follow her to the cave. Paul asked her if they should avoid the traps. Ember told him not to worry because the traps were only activated for the Gauntlet Challenge. So they were perfectly safe. As they entered the cave, Eddie whispered to Spike that he must've got lucky when Ember said she has feelings for him. Spike smiled and said yes he was.

Chapter Eighty-Six: The Weapons of Believers

As they were walking in the cave, they found themselves in the Chamber of Lava Pools. They flew over it and made it to the caverns. There were lots of entrances, but they didn't know which one to choose. Spike told his friends to follow him because he knew the way. So they did. As they Followed Spike, they made it to the center of the Flame-Cano. They walked to the place where the sceptre used to be and they found a cave that was giving off a very bright light. That must be where the Weapons of Believers were. Paul said that cave was never there on the T.V show. Ember asked Spike what he was talking about. He explained that in his world, their world was just make-believe. Ember understood now.

As they entered the cave of light, the found a sword and two daggers on a big stone. Paul said they looked just like the ones from Princess Luna's illusion. Eddie knew what would happen if he touched the Sword of Believers. He pulled the sword out of the stone just like King Arthur and the power from it entered his body, but this time he felt it. Spike asked him if he was okay. Eddie said he was fine and he felt great. Then he pulled the daggers out and no light went inside. He knew the daggers belonged to Paul. He said to him that when he gets his friend's body back, the daggers will be his. So he put it in his friend's new rucksack that Twilight gave him at his birthday yesterday. Eddie said they got what they came for and they need to head back to Canterlot. Spike realised that Ember was gone. She was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly they heard a massive roar and it was shaking the cave. Paul asked Eddie what was that. Eddie didn't know, but Spike recognised it. Mog saw another light from the cave exit. So they followed Mog and found themselves outside.

Chapter Eighty-Seven: Torch the Former Dragon Lord

Outside the Flame-Cano Island, they saw a giant dragon behind them. Spike said that was Torch, the former Dragon Lord. Mog said he doesn't look very happy to see us. When Torch was about to blow fire at them, Eddie and his friends jumped out of the way and slid down the hill. Then he flew up and dodged the rocks that were hurtling towards him. Suddenly Paul's crystal fell out of Eddie's pocket and he was falling towards the sea. Eddie asked Spike and Mog to hold on while he flew down very fast to save Paul. He caught him in the nick of time, he flew up high into the sky before he hit the sea. As he saw Torch flying in the sky, Eddie had no choice, but to fight him. So he used his magic to create a Bubble shield around Paul, Spike and Mog to protect them from Torch. Eddie flew fast at Torch and used his father's sword to strike him from his arms, legs and tail. Paul, Spike and Mog were watching Eddie fight Torch. Paul said it's just like the Leviathan boss battle from Final Fantasy XV. Torch spat a huge flame at Eddie. Luckily his sword protected him. Then Eddie's body was filled with light and his sword grew into a giant sword. He used his magic to control his sword and strike at Torch several times. Then Torch slowly fell down towards the sea.

Paul, Spike and Mog cheered Eddie for defeating Torch, as they got close to him. Eddie said it was tough and he thought it would take him thirty minutes. Suddenly Torch rose from the sea and Eddie moaned because he had to fight him again. Then Torch said that he never knew that the Son of Believers could defeat him. Eddie looked confused and asked him what was going on. Torch said that when his daughter told him about Eddie, he came to the Flame-Cano Island to test his strength. Then he ordered him to believe he was testing him. Eddie told him not to shout because he already believed him. Spike asked Torch where was Ember. Ember flew close to Spike and said she was sorry that she flew off without him knowing. She only did that because she wanted to get her dad. Torch said that she told him about Queen Chrysalis. He knew already about how she was the Queen of Darkness and took over Equestria and she didn't take over the Dragon Lands because she believed that dragons were born without love. Ember said that when the King and Queen of Believers came to the Dragon Lands twenty-six years ago, they fought off her dad and he agreed to help them restore Equestria. Mog remembered now. He said that was after he and Eddie's parents were in a crystal for ten years. Eddie said to Torch that Queen Chrysalis was about to take over his parent's world, then he asked him if he and his dragons could join them to fight the Darklings. Torch said he could never say no to the Son of Believers. Eddie smiled. Then his iPhone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. It was Twilight on the screen. She asked him if he found his parent's weapons. Eddie said he did and he noticed that Twilight was looking worried. He asked her what's wrong. She said that his parents were waiting for him in Canterlot. It's about their world and it's not good. Eddie said that he'll be on his way and he hung up his phone. Torch said to him before he can go, he must take the Friendship Treaty and give it to Princess Celestia. It's about dragons and they must be friends with ponies. He already signed his name. Now it's Celestia's turn. Ember gave Eddie the Friendship Treaty and asked him to take care of Spike until this is all over. Eddie promised he will and he and his friends teleported to Canterlot. Torch said that he'll hate himself in the morning for being friends with ponies. Ember smiled to her dad and said he'll get used to it just like her.

Chapter Eighty-Eight: California Enslaved

At the Grand Royal Palace in Canterlot, Starlight was waiting for Eddie in the garden. Then she saw a bright light. It was Eddie, Paul, Spike and Mog. Starlight ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him. She said she heard what happened to Paul. Then she asked him if he was okay. Eddie said that he and his friends were fine. Then he asked her where were his parents. Starlight said that they were waiting for him in the Throne room. So they all went there.

When they arrived in the Throne room, Eddie noticed that Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, the Mane Six, Discord, Trixie and Thorax were there too. They were all looking worried Starlight said that she told Trixie and Thorax about Paul and they all insisted in coming to Canterlot. Then Eddie asked his grandmare where his parents were. Suddenly Sean and Lily entered the Throne room. Sean was holding a newspaper and he looked worried. Eddie asked his dad what happened to his adopted world and what did Twilight mean when she said it's not good. Sean said that he and his wife went to their world and found todays newspaper. He gave it to the Mane Six and Rainbow Dash read the headlines on the front page. It said _California Enslaved_. Eddie looked shocked and asked his dad if he was his idea of a joke. Sean asked his son to calm down so he could explain. Eddie said he was calm as he was gonna get. Sean said that Queen Chrysalis had already spread darkness in California and took over Hasbro Studios. Rarity was reading the article in the newspaper. It's said _In the words of the Queen of Darkness, all humans must live without love and if every human choose to live with it, the penalty is death_. Fluttershy said that Chrysalis did say that to her before. Eddie asked Applejack that how many humans chose to live with love. Applejack was looking at the newspaper and said that a hundred humans chose to live with it. Eddie knew that she was being honest and Paul hoped that his parents were okay. Eddie said that Chrysalis was waiting for him and Paul, so she can take over his adopted world. Sean didn't agree, then he said that her plan was, that she was waiting for him and Lily to return to Equestria and take over their world. It was her revenge from the beginning. She spread darkness in California and soon it will spread throughout the world. Eddie didn't want to believe that Chrysalis did this. He wanted to believe that her darkness had already controlled her.

Eddie sat down on a chair and Thorax asked Sean what should they do now. Then Trixie said they should use Twilight's Dimensional Portal to go to Eddie's parent's world. Twilight said her portal can only take them to the Human Equestria. Trixie sighed it was worth a shot. Then Lily realised that there was another portal in a cave somewhere near a small village. It will take them to her world and that was where her and Sean's journey began thirty-six years ago. Starlight knew what that meant, they needed to go back to her village. Sean said it might not be safe for them there. Starlight said she didn't care because these humans were already suffering and they can't live without love. Discord asked Eddie if they should go back to Starlight's village. Eddie said yes, but he needed to go alone. Everyone was surprised about what Eddie said. Celestia wouldn't allow that because she didn't want her grandson to get hurt. Luna said that her sister was right. Her great nephew needed to assemble a team. Cadance asked her great cousin who will be in his team. Eddie thought about it and he knew who to choose to be in his team. He choosed Starlight, Trixie, Discord and Thorax because they all tried to help Chrysalis, but they couldn't. With Eddie's help, they'll believe they will try again. Sean smiled and said to his son that was a wise choice. Twilight was hoping that he will choose her and her friends, but she believes that Eddie will do it.

As Eddie was about to leave with his friends, he realised he forgot to give the Friendship Treaty to his grandmare. He gave it to her and explained that the treaty is about dragons being friends with ponies. Torch already signed it and it was Eddie's grandmare's turn. Celestia thanked her grandson and she'll be happy to sign it. Then Sean gave his son his ring. It was called the Ring of Believers. He said it will protect him from the Darklings and once it was about to glow, he'll know when to use it. Eddie put the ring on and thanked his dad. Then asked him not to worry because is parents saved his world and now its his turn to save theirs. Sean said to his son, once he and his team goes to his world, the line of Equestria goes with him and he told him to believe in himself. Eddie said he will.

As he and his friends were about to teleport to Starlight's village, Paul asked Trixie why she was wearing the Alicorn Amulet. Trixie said that she asked Zecora to give it back to her and she promised her she will use it for good, not evil like last time. Paul knew she talking about the _Magic Duel_ episode from My Little Pony. The team gathered round and they teleported to Starlight's village.

Chapter Eight-Nine: The Equal Darklings

The gang arrived in the middle of nowhere. Mog asked Eddie why weren't they in Starlight's village. Eddie said maybe its because his teleport magic couldn't take them all the way. Starlight told him not to worry because it doesn't take too long to walk there. So they all followed her. As the village came into view. Trixie said that the villagers looked fine to her. Discord got his binoculars out to take a closer look. He noticed that the villagers had strange Cutie Marks on their flanks. Starlight borrowed Discord binoculars and realised they were Equal Marks. She said that's impossible. Only she can remove their Cutie Marks. Thorax said that something doesn't smell right. Paul said that what if they are Darklings. Eddie said they won't know until they see for themselves.

When they arrived in the village, all the villagers were very happy to see Eddie again. Double Diamond said that they haven't seen him since the last time they met. Sugar Belle asked him if his friends were going to give up their Cutie Marks. When the villagers saw Starlight, they weren't very happy to see her. Party Favor asked her why did she come back. Starlight smiled and said that because she was their leader. Night Glider said if she was their leader, then who's that. She was pointing at another Starlight Glimmer with a Equal Mark and a different mane style. Eddie and his team gasped because they seems there are two Starlights. The second Starlight said to Eddie that she had been waiting for him for a long time. Now that they have finally met, they can make their dreams come true. Discord knew that the second Starlight was a Darkling, But Thorax couldn't tell which is which because he forgot what a Darkling smells like. The first Starlight looked scared. The second Starlight said that the reason why her villagers gave up their Cutie Marks was because she gave up her own. She threw a cup of water on her flank to prove her friends it wasn't paint. Discord said that was very clever. The second Starlight said to Eddie that she only reason why she lied to her villagers because she didn't understand what equality is, until she gave up her own Cutie Mark. Equality is the true meaning of friendship. Eddie asked her if she was going to sing "In Our Town" from My Little Pony season five again. The second Starlight said no. Its a different song and it's about her feelings for him. The villagers were dancing and the second Starlight was singing "I Would Like" by Zara Larsson.

After the song was finished, Eddie admitted that song was hot, but he wished he could understand equality. The second Starlight said that to understood equality, he'll need to give up his Crystal. Eddie couldn't do that because the mark on his hands shows everypony in Equestria that he is a Believer. The Second Starlight sighed and said to Eddie that there's something he needs to know. The first Starlight he knew from the beginning was a Darkling. Eddie looked surprised, but the first Starlight aimed her magic at the second Starlight and said she was lying. Eddie asked her to hold on and the second Starlight said that the Darkling had been with him all the time. Eddie said that it was the Darkling who enslaved her village, removed the Cutie Marks, went to the Temple of Believers and try to change history. The second Starlight said that was really her. After she saved her friends, she choose to stay in her village. When Eddie came, she told her villagers to hide their Equal Marks. The first Starlight told Eddie not to listen to that Darkling because she was trying to take his crystal and destroy him. The second Starlight asked him that if they wanted to be together, he had to destroy the Darkling. Trixie was starting to panic. She didn't know who was the real Starlight. Discord asked her if she could see the difference of their mane. The first Starlight aimed her magic at her boyfriend. She told him that she is the real Starlight because she loved him and she asked him to believe her. Eddie couldn't tell the difference and he said that they are both identical. The first Starlight was shocked. Then said to him that if he was not going to believe her, she'll have no choice but to destroy him. While she was charging her magic from her horn, Eddie asked her not to do this. Then she realised she couldn't do it becuase she didn't want to live without him. The second Starlight said to Eddie that she can't do it because she's addicted to her personality. Then she asked him to show her villagers how to kill a Darkling. Eddie noticed that the first Starlight was in tears. Now he knew which was the real Starlight. The second Starlight ordered him to kill her, but Eddie shot a fireball at her. The second Starlight fell backwards and landed on the ground. Eddie said that he doesn't like her being too evil.

The second Starlight got up and said in a man's voice that she should've known that the Prince of Believers wouldn't fall for that old trick. She revealed herself as Noctis, the Darkling commander. Thorax recognised him. Discord said that he told his friends that was a Darkling. The villagers revealed themsleves as Darklings. Trixie said that they look scarier than the evil Changelings. Noctis said to Thorax that it has been a while. Eddie asked Thorax if he knew him. Noctis said his brother couldn't tell everypony all about them. The gang was surprised to hear that Noctis was Thorax's brother. Noctis said that Thorax was ashamed of him because he choose the path of darkness and his brother choose the path of friendship. Then he took over their Queen's kingdom and became the Prince of Changelings. Thorax said to his brother that he was worried about him. Noctis told him not to, because Chrysails already took over the King and Queen of Believers' world, and there was nothing they could do about it. Throax tried to stop him, but Noctis ordered the Darklings to destroy them. As he left the village, the Darklings charged at Eddie and his team, but Starlight used her magic shield blast to push the Darklings away. She was angry and said she hated being equal. Mog turned into a crystal sword and Eddie gave it to Starlight. She stood up on her two hooves and said, lets send the Darklings back to Darkness. Eddie got his sword out and the rest got their magic ready. Then they charged at the Darklings and the battle was about to begin.

Chapter Ninety: Attack of the Darklings

Eddie and his team were fighting off the Darklings. Starlight used the crystal sword to slash the Darklings one by one. Thorax shot a beam of light at them from his antlers. Discord fired thunder at them from his hands. Trixie threw smoke bombs at the Darklings and Eddie quickly destroyed them with his sword before the smoke dispersed. But still the Darklings kept coming. They didn't know what to do until Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail flew to their rescue. Sky Stinger said to the Darklings, you mess with the Believers. Then Vapor Trail said you mess with us, Darklings. Eddie was glad to see them again and asked them how did they find them. Sky Stinger said that Princess Celestia told Spitfire about the Darklings and she hired them to help him. So they continued the battle. Suddenly Eddie's father's ring was starting to glow and he held his sword up in the air, it created a light blast and it destroyed all the Darklings.

After the battle had ended, the safety of the village was secured. Vapor Trail said that she never seen power like that before. Eddie said it came from his father's ring. Paul said it's like the Trinity Limit move from Kingdom Hearts. When Sky Stinger looked at the ring, he realised that Eddie was the Son of Believers. Eddie saw Starlight destroying boxes and buckets with the crystal sword. She was very angry. Eddie asked her to stop because the Darklings were no more. Then he tried to calm her down, but she pushed him away. Starlight stopped being angry and calmed herself down. Mog changed back to a Moogle and he was feeling dizzy because Starlight has been waving him around when he was a sword. Starlight apologised to him and Eddie went to comfort her. Starlight didn't want the Darklings taking over her because that reminded her of her past. Eddie said that the Darklings were gone. Then she asked him how did he know that Darkling wasn't her. Eddie said if they were born with the darkness, they don't have hearts. They needed one if they wanted to cry. Starlight looked happy, so she hugged Eddie and kissed him. Then she remembered about her villagers. She said that the Darklings might've trapped them in the House of Selfishness. She only called it that to make them forget about their Cutie Marks. Eddie knew what she mean't.

When the gang got to the house, Discord could hear Starlight's voice. She said that was her recording she made. So she and Eddie burst the door open and the villagers started to panic because they thought they were evil Changelings. Eddie turned off Starlight's recording. When Sugar Belle saw Starlight, she realised that was really her. The villagers were relieved. Eddie asked them what happened. Double Diamond said that the evil Changelings came to their village and trapped them inside the House of Selfishness. Then they turned on that recording and they been listening to it for over two hours. Party Favor said that it's evil Starlight all over again and they still don't why she did that. Eddie said to Starlight that she needed to tell them her secret and he's sure they'll understand. So Starlight explained the whole story to them about why she made him give up their Cutie Marks and why she lied about friendship. After she finished, the villagers realised now that Starlight had only lied because she wanted a bad boy. Night Glider asked her why she didn't say that instead of lying to them. Starlight said if she had told them, she wouldn't have met Eddie. Sugar Belle found out that the Prince of Believers was her bad boy. Eddie said only the behaviour. Night Glider said that Starlight is one very lucky Unicorn. Eddie and Starlight smiled. Then Thorax reminded him that they needed to get to the cave to find the portal to his parents' world.

So they left the House of Selfishness, then Eddie asked Sky Stinger if he and Vapor Trail could look after Starlight's village while their go to his parents' world. Sky Stinger said yes because that's what they are here for. So Eddie gave him and Vapor Trail a big hug, and he said to the villagers to believe in yourself. Eddie and his team made the long trek to the cave and the villagers all waved goodbye.

Chapter Ninety-One: The Portal to the Paul's World

After their long walk, they found the entrance to the cave. They went inside and saw a huge wall where the Cutie Marks used to be. Then Eddie found the Staff of Sameness on the floor. Paul said it was Starlight's magic that removed the Cutie Marks, not the staff. Eddie already knew that. While Eddie and his team were looking for the portal, Discord lean't on the huge wall and fell right through it. The gang were surprised to see Discord disappearing through a big hole in the wall. Paul realised that it was the portal to his world. Eddie said that's when his mum and dad went through the portal in their world, they found themselves in a cave near a small village. As they were about to go through the portal, Starlight said if they were going to change into human form like when Twilight went into the human Equestria. Eddie said they'll never know until they find out. So Eddie, Paul, Starlight, Trixie and Thorax went through the portal.

Chapter Ninety-Two: Eddie's Parents' Orphanage

In Paul's world, Eddie and his team found themselves in an orphanage. Eddie recognised it. It was his parents' orphanage. Eddie was still in his Humacorn form. Starlight, Trixie and Thorax were still in their original forms. Mog never went to Paul's world before. Then he found a picture of a teenage boy and a girl. When Eddie looked at it, he said that was his mum and dad when they were twelve years old. Thorax found Discord in the office room. Discord was still in his Draconequus form. He was looking at the list of the orphans names. The first name was Ned, but his last name had been burned off. Trixie said that the place had been deserted. Eddie said that they might've escaped after the Darklings came. Mog said they needed to go and find Paul's body and stop Queen Chrysalis. But Paul said he wanted to find his family first. Eddie said he was right because family does come first. His team agreed.

As they were about the leave the orphanage, they saw Evil Paul. He asked Eddie if he was going to give in to the darkness, or did he want to come back to save his parents' world. Eddie knew that wasn't his friend because he was in his pocket. Eddie asked Evil Paul what he was doing. Evil Paul said he was just looking around the King and Queen of Believers' orphanage. Good Paul asked him if his parents were okay. Evil Paul said, maybe, but they won't be for long. Good Paul gasped because his parents were in danger. Evil Paul warned Eddie and his team that if they go outside, the Darklings will get them. After Evil Paul disappeared Eddie and his team left the orphanage.

They went outside, Eddie was surprised to see the streets, cars and buildings were in ruins. As he and his team looked up at the sky, they was no sun, moon or stars. But the sky was covered in dark cloud. Thorax said that Chrysalis had already done that in Equestria before he was born. Ten years later he helped Eddie's parents after they were released from the crystal and that was before he met Spike. Eddie was surprised that Thorax was friends with his parents before Spike. When Paul looked at the street, he said it's just like the ruins of Insomnia from Final Fantasy XV. Suddenly they heard a man screaming for help. Starlight saw him being chased my Darklings. Eddie said that they needed to save him, Trixie and Throax agreed so they all went after them. Discord didn't like running, but he didn't had any other choice. So he ran as hard as he could to catch up with his friends.

Chapter Ninety-Three: Charlie McEvoy

A man named Charlie McEvoy was running away from the Darklings. He was cornered in the alley. So he threw a garbage can at them, but they stopped it with their dark magic. One of the Darkling jumped on Charlie and was about to take his love, until Mog used his light to blind the Darklings and Eddie destroyed them with his sword. Charlie got up and he was surprised to see Eddie as a Humacorn. Charlie said to him that he had seen him before when he was singing at the comic con in San Diego. He was in the front row of the audience. Eddie recognised Charlie's face. Charlie said that he heard that Eddie was the Scenery Director of My Little Pony. Then he saw Mog, Starlight, Trixie, Throax and Discord. He looked surprised, but happy because he noticed they were real. Starlight asked Charlie why wasn't he shocked. Charlie said because he was a fan of Japanese anime, japanese music, japanese video games and My Little Pony. After Discord got his breath back from all the running, he asked him why was he a fan of My Little Pony. Charlie said because it helped him remind him what friendship really is. Thorax understood what Charlie meant.

Eddie asked him what happened. Charlie said that when he was in comic con with his friends, the dark creatures came and attacked them. He and his friends got separated and the dark creatures started chasing him. Thorax said that those dark creatures were called Darklings. They are part darkness and part Changeling. Charlie didn't knew that because he thought they were Heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Eddie asked Charlie where does he live. He said he lives in a apartment, two miles down the road. Eddie puts magic in Charlie's heart. He said that he put a little light in his heart so the Darklings won't hurt him. He asked Charlie to go home and stay there. Once he restored Charlie's world, he would be able to find his friends. Charlie said he will and he'll never forget this. Eddie said to Charlie to believe in yourself. Charlie said he will and he left the alley.

Paul said he couldn't speak because he didn't want to scare Charlie. Eddie said that's okay because he was doing what he believes in. Suddenly they heard a great roar coming from the streets. Trixie looked scared because she recognised it from somewhere. So Eddie and his team left the alley to check it out.

Chapter Ninety-Four: Dark Ursa Major

They went back to the street, they saw a giant bear. It was the Ursa Major, but it looked darker and a lot more scary. Thorax said that Queen Chrysalis must've poured darkness into it and brought it to Paul's world. Eddie said they have to stop it before it hurts anyone. Trixie didn't want fight it because she was scared. Thorax said that he thought that she had fought him before. Trixie said didn't Twilight tell him, she lied. Starlight said she knew, but this would be Trixie's chance to prove to her friends that she has courage. Trixie panicked and said she can't do it. Thorax felt disappointed and said if she doesn't have courage, she should call herself the Great and Cowardful Trixie. Eddie and Starlight didn't want to leave Trixie behind, but they have to stop the Dark Ursa Major. So Eddie and his team left Trixie and went to confront the giant bear.

After a series of sword slashing and magic, Eddie and his team were getting tired. Trixie watched her friends from behind a nearby car. She couldn't stand to see her friends getting hurt. She may not be the great and powerful, but she must help her friends. So ran towards the Dark Ursa Major, charging her Alicorn Amulet into full power and shot a big blast of light at the the Dark Ursa Major from her Unicorn horn.

After the Dark Ursa Major disappeared, Eddie and his team were surprised to see how brave Trixie was. Thorax was also very impressed with her courage. Trixie couldn't believe her eyes. She had finally defeated the Dark Ursa Major for the first time. She was now the great and powerful for real, but in the good way of course. Eddie and his team gave Trixie a big hug for showing them her courage, then they heard a noise. It was Evil Paul clapping his hands very slowly. He said, evilly, that the Great and Powerful Trixie had finally defeated the Dark Ursa Major. Then he said to Eddie that over a hundred humans were killed because they chose to live with love, but his Queen kept two of them alive as prisoners because they were the parents of the second believer of Equestria. Good Paul asked him if he was talking about his parents. Evil Paul said what do you care about them. Then he disappeared again.

Paul said to Eddie that his parents are alive. They got to find them. Suddenly Eddie heard swarming noise. Thorax looked up and saw lots of Darklings swarming at them. Thorax shouted that it was the Darkling patrol. Mog asked Eddie what they were going to do. Eddie said that they should teleport to his house. Paul said that it's worth a try. Everyone got close to Eddie and just before the Darklings could get to them, they disappeared in the nick of time.

Chapter Ninety-Five: Eddie's House

Eddie and his team landed in his front garden. They saw a pink bubble shield surrounding his house. Paul said that was the same shield from _A Canterlot Wedding Part one and Part two_ episodes from My Little Pony. Suddenly Trixie saw a Darkling coming towards them, but the shield destoyed it. Trixie was relieved because she felt safe with the shield surrounding Eddie's house. Starlight spotted a letter pinned to the garden door. Eddie took it off and read it. It said "Dear Grandson, I placed a magic shield around this house before the Darklings came to his parents' world. I also made another one in crystal form for emergencies and I put his Royal Wonderbolt outfit with her magic in his bedroom. I hope it helps. Signed Grandmare Celestia". Trixie said that at least the Princess had got her grandson prepared for any danger. Eddie looked at his watch and it was 8:00PM. So he said to his friends that they should go inside and get some sleep, so they are fresh for tomorrow. Starlight said she does feel tired. Then her tummy rumbled because she was also hungry. Trixie, Thorax and Discord were hungry as well. Paul didn't feel hungry because his soul was still inside the crystal. So Eddie opened the garden door and they all went inside.

They went into the kitchen. Eddie said to his friends that the living room is straight ahead and right. As Starlight and the others went to the living room, Eddie took a few pizzas out of the freezer and put them into the oven to cook. Eddie went to the living room, He said that he was cooking pizzas, but it won't be ready for about twenty minutes. Discord moaned and said he wanted it now. Eddie told him to calm down because he's got something to take his mind of his hunger for awhile. Eddie placed Paul's crystal on the table and asked if he could see the T.V from here. Paul said yes he can. While Eddie was flicking the channels on the T.V, he realised he could not find any channel that was working. So they had to use the DVD. Eddie picked up the My Little Pony Season Seven box set. He put the disc in the DVD player and sat on the couch next to Starlight and Trixie. Thorax and Discord were sitting on two chairs.

Chapter Ninety-Six: Restore Brotherhood

After watching the first episode of My Little Pony Season Seven, Eddie and his friends started to eat the freshly cooked pizza. Starlight said so that's what would happen to her and her friends if Queen Chrysalis didn't came to Eddie's adopted world. Eddie said yes and he worked so hard as the Scenery Director in Hasbro Studios. After My Little Pony: The Movie came out on DVD and Blu-Ray, he got promoted. Thorax was proud of Eddie, but then he asked how was he going to explain to the humans that he was a Humacorn and the Prince of Believers. Eddie said after they restored his parents' world, he'll find a way to break the news to them.

Then he looked at Paul and said he would like to say something to him just in case he doesn't get his friend's body back. Eddie said to Paul that he was sorry for making him believe that he was trying to keep him and Rarity apart. He was wrong and he knew that his friend loved her. He promised Paul that he won't do that again. Paul smiled and said to Eddie that he already forgave him because he realised that he was only trying to protect him from Chrysalis. Eddie said that he didn't want to ruin his friendship with him. Paul said that will never happen because they are brothers in arms and a family. Eddie was in tears of joy and he hugged Paul. Discord was starting to cry and Thorax asked him is that tears I can see running down your cheek. Discord said, no, he'd just got something in his eye.

Eddie said to his friends that they should all have an early night. Trixie and Thorax will sleep in Paul's room. Eddie and Starlight will sleep in his room. Discord will take the couch. Discord didn't like it, but Eddie explained that couch was a sofa bed. Then he demonstrated how it worked. Discord said to Eddie that bed looks really comfortable I'll have no problem sleeping tonight. Eddie asked Paul if he was going to be all right sleeping on the table. Paul said he'll be fine because he was in the crystal and he's got his own bed. Eddie smiled and said to his friends that he'll set the alarm on his watch for 8:00AM. So everyone retired for the night and wondered what tomorrow might bring.

Chapter Ninety-Seven: Eddie and Starlight's Future Part Two

Eddie and Starlight were laying down on the bed in Eddie's bedroom. Starlight said to him that she was thinking about their house after they get married. The outside of Golden Oak Library is perfect, but she wanted the inside to be the same as his house in his parents' world, because she loves it. Eddie wanted the same thing as well. After they restored his parent's world, Eddie will use his Humacorn magic to rebuild Golden Oak Library and asked Lady Lightning to use her Chocobo magic to redecorate and refurnish the inside so it will look the same as his house. Starlight was looking forward for that day to come. Eddie told her not to give her hopes up just yet because they still have to save Paul's parents, get his body back and get to Hasbro Studios to stop Chrysails and restore his parents' world. Starlight understood. So they both kissed good night and went to sleep.

In Paul's bedroom. Trixie and Thorax were laying down on his bed. Trixie said that she felt good for defeating the Dark Ursa Major, but she'll know that if she tells all the ponies about that, they wouldn't believe her. Thorax told her not to worry if they don't because he and their friends will be the only ones who will believe her. He also said that he liked her being great and powerful, and he was very proud of her. Trixie said thank you and went to sleep. Thorax was hoping to kiss her good night because in his heart, he loved her. As he also went to sleep, he hoped that after Eddie reformed Chrysalis, he might do the same thing to his brother.

Chapter Ninety-Eight: Noctis and his Companions' Plan

Inside Hasbro Studios, Evil Paul told Queen Chrysalis that the Prince of Believers had returned to his adopted world. Chrysalis said that's great news because she was planning to destroy Eddie so his parents will come and she will destroy them, and her revenge will be complete. Evil Paul asked his Queen what about the second believers' parents. He already held them as prisoners in his house. Chrysalis said let them save them, because she will have a warm surprise for them when they arrive at her castle. Evil Paul asked her why was she making it easy for them and whats the catch. Chrysalis smiled and said to him that he was like a son to her and she only wanted him to be happy. Evil Paul pushed her hoof away and said that he doubts that. Then he asked her about Noctis. He tried to destroy the Prince in Starlight's village. Chrysalis said that she knew that he was going to fail and he's going to accept the fact that he was a failure and nothing else. What they didn't notice was that Noctis overheard them from the other room. He wasn't very happy. So he stormed away angrily.

In the storyboard room, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus were playing the My Little Pony version of Monopoly and they didn't like it. Suddenly Noctis burst into the room and Ignis noticed that he was angry. He asked him what was wrong. Noctis said that overheard that their Queen told Evil Paul that he was a failure and he was jealous because she chose Evil Paul instead of him. Gladiolus said that is serious because they have been serving the Queen for a long time. Ignis had an idea. He said that they should kill the Prince of Believers themselves and their Queen doesn't need to know about it until the prince is dead. Prompto suggested that they should go to back to comic con where they first arrived in the King and Queen of Believers' world. Noctis liked the plan. If he kills the prince, Queen Chrysalis will respect him again and forget about Evil Paul. Noctis picked up the picture of the main characters from Final Fantasy XV. That would be the prefect shape forms for them to take and that would definetly surprise the Prince of Believers and his brother, Thorax.

Chapter Ninety-Nine: Thorax's Dark Twin Brother

The next day, Eddie already put on his Royal Wonderbolt outfit and he and his friends got into his car. Starlight sat in the front next to Eddie and the others sat in the back. Eddie asked Mog if he slept well last night. Mog said that it was easier to sleep while he was flying. Eddie said to his friends that once they leave his house, there's no turning back. Everyone understood and Eddie placed Paul's crystal on top of the dashboard. He started his car, drove off and they were on they way to Paul's house to save his parents.

While Eddie was driving, he asked Thorax that he wants to know about his brother. Thorax took a deep breath and explained. He said to his friends that while Eddie's parents were trapped in a crystal, he was born as a Changeling and Noctis was born as a Darkling, but they shared the same egg. Discord realised that Noctis was Thorax's dark twin brother. Thorax said that after they left to raise Eddie as a human, Noctis and his friends used to bully and tease him. In the end he had enough and decided to leave the Changeling Kingdom and make some friends elsewhere. Eddie realised that was the day when Thorax met Spike. Thorax told Eddie that his brother has a heart and asked him to please help his brother. Eddie couldn't promise he would, but he'll try his best. After Thorax thanked Eddie, Paul could see his house straight ahead.

Eddie stopped his car at Paul's house and it looked deserted. Paul said he didn't like it because it was too easy for them. Eddie said that they need to prepare themselves before they get out of the car. Discord asked him if they were going to use codenames again. Eddie said no because they are going to stick together. Starlight argeed because sticking together would their only option. So they all got out of the car and quickly got in Paul's house. Mog turned into a crystal bow and Eddie held it in position ready.

Chapter One Hundred: The Believers' Rescue Mission

In Paul's house, Eddie and his team looked around and everything was a mess. The living room and the kitchen were in a terrible state. Thorax took a sniff and he remembered what a Darkling smells like. He said to Eddie that they smell like Changelings, but darker. Then he took another sniff and said that the Darklings came to Paul's house and left yesterday. Paul knew it was too easy and said that he needs to search every room to find his parents. Eddie agreed. So he gave Thorax the shield crystal and told him to place it on top of the roof, so it will create a shield around Paul's house. While Thorax went outside, Eddie asked Starlight and Trixie to check the basement while he, Paul, Mog and Discord checked all the rooms upstairs.

While Starlight and Trixie went to the basement, Eddie and the rest of his team went upstairs and went to check Paul's parents' bedroom. Then they went to Paul's bedroom and he was shocked to see all of his My Little Pony collectables were ruined. Eddie said that he was sorry. Paul said it doesn't matter because he knew that Equestria was real. Mog said to Paul that once they restore his world, his collectables can be restored too.

In the basement, Starlight and Trixie were looking for Paul's parents. Then a green slime landed on Trixie's face. Then she looked up and saw two cocoons hanging from the ceiling. Inside them were Dan and Laura Crystal. So Starlight and Trixie rushed upstairs to tell Eddie they found Paul's parents. Back in Paul's bedroom, Eddie heard hooves steps coming upstairs. It was Starlight and Trixie. Starlight said to Eddie that they found Paul's parents. So Eddie and his team followed Starlight and Trixie to the basement.

Back in the basement, Eddie cut down the cocoons one by one with his sword. Then he opened them with his hands. He said that it was gross because of the green slime. Eddie got them out the cocoons and tried to wake them up. Laura opened her eyes slowly and saw Eddie. She was shocked when she saw him as a Humacorn. Eddie asked her to calm down. Then Dan opened his eyes slowly and saw Discord. He screamed in fear and told Discord to stay back. Discord said that he wasn't going to hurt him. Paul said to his mum that everything was going to be okay. Laura was surprised to hear her son's voice coming from his crystal. Then she saw Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Mog and Discord. She realised that they were all real. Thorax came down to the basement and told Eddie that he placed the crystal on the roof and the shield was activated. Dan thought that this was a dream and he asked Eddie what was going on. Eddie told Dan and Laura not to be afraid because he had a very exciting and strange tale to tell.

Chapter One Hundred-One: Eddie's Promise from Dan and Laura Crystal

In the living room, Eddie explained the whole story to Paul's parents about how he and Paul went to Equestria. How Eddie had become a Humacorn. Then he found out his parents were King and Queen of Believers and he was the first human to be born in Equestria and they explained about what happened to Paul and about the Darklings. Laura said that she doesn't believe all of that because she thinks it was just all fantasy. Thorax said that it was all true because Queen Chrysalis wanted revenge on the Believers. So she took Paul's body, went to his world and spread darkness all over California. She took over Hasbro Studios and now she was waiting for them to arrive. Dan said that kid he saw yesterday was not Paul. Paul said to his dad that was his darkness. Once Chrysalis took his soul out of his body, his darkness had awoken. Laura was in tears because her son is in crystal form. Paul asked her not to cry because Eddie had been protecting him and he had great adventures with him in Equestria. Dan realised that his son's girlfriend was really Rarity from My Little Pony. Laura dried away her tears and said happily that her son's dreams had finally come true.

Then Eddie said that he and his team have to leave to get Paul's body back and go to Hasbro Studios to reform Queen Chrysalis and restore their world. Dan and Laura didn't want Eddie to take Paul with him. But Paul told his parents not to worry because his friend taught him how to take care of himself when he first ran away from home. Dan and Laura couldn't resist their son's eyes. So Laura said to Eddie that he must promise her and Dan after he gets their son's body back and restores their world, he must bring their son back to them safe and sound. Eddie promised he will and he gave them a big hug. Then he said that Thorax activated a shield around their house, so the Darklings wouldn't get them and asked them to stay in their house until they restored their world.

Eddie and his team left Paul's house, got into his car and drove off. Paul asked Eddie why would he have to keep a promise like that and what if they failed. Eddie said they won't because they have to believe in themselves. Everyone in Eddie's car agreed because if they believe in themselves, they can do anything.

Chapter One Hundred-Two: Dark Comic Con

While Eddie was driving his way to Hasbro Studios, Paul said that he suggested that they should make a quick stop to comic con that Charlie had mentioned yesterday. Thorax agreed with Paul and said that maybe they might find some clues there. But they were in luck because Eddie stopped the car and saw Evil Paul entering comic con. So he and his team got out and went inside.

In Comic con, Eddie and his team saw the place in ruins and they were lots of stands like Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Devil May Cry, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Digimon and Littlest Pet Shop. Discord was wondering where My Little Pony stand was. Starlight said that they haven't got time to check it out because they need to find Evil Paul. Trixie reminded him that they need to stay together. When they continued their searched, Discord saw a Darkling on the other side. So he decided to follow it alone.

As he went alone, he couldn't find the Darkling anywhere. Then Discord spotted Fluttershy in the My Little Pony stand. Her pony tail was caught by a rock. She asked him to help her. While Discord was about set her free, he realised that wasn't Fluttershy. So he said to her that he wasn't going to fall for that trick again because the last time he tried that, the evil Changelings trapped him and took his place. He won't let that happen again. Fluttershy said that he was right not to believe her because he was an unbeliever. Then she started crying loudly. Discord begged her to stop because he knew he couldn't resist it. Suddenly he saw lots of Fluttershys surrounding him. Fluttershy said in an evil voice that if he really was her friend, he would need to find the real Fluttershy. All the Fluttershys kept saying I'm the real one to Discord and he couldn't stand it anymore because he was doomed until Mog came to his rescue. His body made a bright light which blinded the Fluttershys who were really Darklings and Eddie destroyed them all with his sword.

After the Darklings were gone, Discord thanked Mog and Eddie for saving him. Eddie told him that they needed to stay together. Mog asked him why would he run off on his own. Discord didn't want to say it. He tried to hold it in, but he looked at Eddie smiling at him. So Discord said that he only ran off because he loved Fluttershy and he was jealous when Mog came along. She never told him that Mog was her true love and if she had her heart set on him, then he'd just have to accept it. Eddie and Mog were impressed with Discord's honesty and acceptance. So Eddie crept up closely to him and gave him a quick tickle. Discord couldn't stop laughing as he fell down on the floor. Paul said to Eddie to keep tickling him because they know he can't resist it. Discord asked Eddie to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Then Starlight and Trixie appeared. Eddie stopped tickling Discord and asked them if they found Evil Paul. Starlight said that Thorax had found him. He was at the comic book stand. So Eddie and his team went over to confront him.

Chapter One Hundred-Three: PAUL: Good VS Evil

At the comic book stand, Eddie and his team saw Evil Paul reading one of the My Little Pony comic books. Evil Paul said that he'd read every book and none of them said they were written by Eddie Hoofield. Eddie said that's because he was a Scenery Director of the T.V series and movies. Evil Paul said it doesn't matter because there will be no more My Little Pony because his Queen had already cancelled it. Starlight said that she'd seen the show and she knew that it helped the kids and adults to understand the meaning of friendship. Evil Paul laughed because he doesn't care about friendship. Then Eddie noticed that a big cut out model of Twilight Sparkle was creeping up behind Evil Paul very slowly. He knew that was Thorax, so he stalled Evil Paul. He ordered him to leave Good Paul's body and never return. Evil Paul laughed and said that if he thinks he's going to leave just like that, he was wrong. Eddie smiled and said that if Evil Paul was not going to leave, he's going to make him go by force.

Suddenly, Thorax changed back into a Changeling and grabbed Evil Paul by the arms. Starlight and Trixie used their magic to hold him down. Evil Paul tried to struggle, but it was to no avail. Thorax told Eddie to place Paul's crystal in the chest of his body, so his light will remove his darkness. Eddie asked Good Paul if he was ready. Good Paul said he was. Eddie said to Evil Paul that in the name of Celestia, I send you to the light. Then he plunged the crystal though his friend's chest and everyone let him go. Then Paul's body started to glow with light and all of his darkness left his body.

Paul opened his eyes and looked at his hands. He noticed that his Crystal Marks are back and that means he's back in his own body. Paul ran up to Eddie and hugged him. He thanked him for getting his body back. Starlight and the others were very happy to have their friend back as normal. Suddenly they saw a dark spirit floating in the air. It landed on the floor and formed the shape of a human. It was Evil Paul. He said that he maybe out of Paul's body, but that won't stop him from destroying the Believers. Good Paul stepped forward because if everyone was going to destroy his darkness, it was going to be him. Eddie gave his friend the Daggers of Believers. As Good Paul held them, the power from it entered his body. Discord asked Eddie if they could help him. Eddie said no, because this is Paul's battle. Good Paul said to Evil Paul that there's only one Paul Crystal. Evil Paul got his daggers out and they were identical to Good Paul's daggers.

The battle began, Good Paul dodged Evil Paul's dark lightning attack and used his Wind of Believers power on him. Good Paul shot fire balls at Evil Paul, then used the Wrap Strike to bring him down. Good Paul said that he told him that there was going to be one Paul Crystal. In his final breath, Evil Paul said that he may have failed Queen Chrysalis, but someday he will return. Evil Paul started to fade away and he slowly disappeared.

Chapter One Hundred-Four: Thorax VS Noctis

After the battle had ended, Eddie said to Paul that he was really proud of him. Paul said that if it wasn't for his friend, He wouldn't have been able to defend himself. Then they both hugged. Suddenly Eddie and his team heard an evil laugh. It was Noctis and his comrades. Noctis said that he was happy to see Paul got his body back. Now he can destroy the Believers and Queen Chrysalis will respect him again. Thorax can sense his brother's fear. Then Noctis and his comrades changed into the main characters from Final Fantasy XV. Eddie and Paul were shocked to see their familiar appearances. Thorax wants to confront his brother alone. So he told his friends to take care of his brother's friends. Eddie understood how important this was to Thorax. So he and the rest of his team went to confront Noctis' friends.

As the twins were alone, Thorax changed into Sora, the main character from the Kingdom Hearts series. He held an iron pipe which turned into a Changeling Keyblade. Noctis took up his Darkling sword and they both went into battle.

While Thorax and Noctis were in battle, Eddie and Starlight dodged Prompto's gunfire, Discord found him and destroyed him with his chaos lightning. Paul was fighting with Ignis. Then Mog blinded him with his bright light and Paul destroyed him with his daggers. Trixie kept avoiding Gladiolus' Greatsword attacks. Luckily Eddie and Starlight struck him down with their Sword of Believers and the Crystal sword in the nick of time.

After they defeated Noctis' comrades, they watched Thorax fighting his brother. Noctis said to Thorax that he was nothing but a coward. That made Thorax very angry so he released the power of light from his body and aimed at Noctis.

As the battle came to an end, Thorax and Noctis changed back into their regular forms. Noctis asked his brother why didn't he destroyed him. Thorax said that's because he wanted to help him. He asked him to take his hoof and he'll help him to see that he has a heart. Noctis was about to take his brother's hoof, but instead his pushed him back. Noctis reminded him that he was born as a Changeling and Noctis was born as a Darkling. Darklings don't have hearts and he will show everypony and humans that he was the best Darkling commander in the world. Suddenly a big rock from the ceiling came down and landed on top of Noctis and crushed him.

Thorax was starting to panic, while he was trying to lift up the big rock. Eddie ran up to him and told him that Noctis was dead because when the big rock crushed him, there's nothing more they could do to save him. Thorax got angry at Eddie and asked him why didn't he save his brother. Eddie said that he didn't knew that this was going to happen. Then he said that he know that Thorax and Noctis were twins, but maybe he was born without a heart. Thorax didn't believe it because he said that Noctis did had a heart because he sensed his fear's and he saw him in tears. Eddie felt sorry for what happened to Noctis, but when they get to Hasbro Studios, they'll reform Queen Chrysalis before the darkness destroys her. Thorax said to him that he needs some time alone to reflect on what has just happened to his brother. Paul asked Eddie what should they do now. Eddie said what they always do in Comic con, have a chat while reading all the different comics that are on display.

Chapter One Hundred-Five: Trixie's Feelings for Thorax

While Eddie and his team were reading comic books, Trixie was looking worried. Mog asked her what's wrong. Trixie took a deep breath and told her friends to listen to her because there's something she needed to tell them. Everyone sat down waitig for Trixie to speak. She told everyone that she has started to have feelings for Thorax. Everyone gasped. Then Paul said that he thought that she was afraid of him. Trixie said she was at first, but when he reformed, he looked beautiful and her heart was pounding like crazy. Discord asked her why didn't she tell them. Trixie said she couldn't because she was hoping he'll become a bad Changeling. Only the behaviour of course. Starlight understood what her friend meant by that. Eddie asked Trixie if that's why she wanted to be the Great and Powerful. She said yes and now she is, she could tell Thorax that she loved him. Then she realised if Thorax and Noctis were twins, that meant that Thorax was going to kill himself because Noctis was dead. Trixie was pacing up and down and was starting to panic. Eddie told her to calm down because they don't know if he was going to do that. Trixie started to cry because if Thorax had killed himself, she'll feel unloved and no pony will believe that she was in love with a Changeling.

Suddenly Eddie and his team saw Thorax coming up behind Trixie. Thorax asked Trixie what was wrong. Trixie stopped crying and turned around. When she saw Thorax, she ran up to him and hugged him, happily. She said to him that she was worried that he'd killed himself. Thorax said why would he do that. Trixie looked nervous and said nothing. Eddie asked Thorax if he was all right. Throax said that he had been thinking. If they tried to help Chrysalis again, she'll refuse again. Eddie said that will never happen because once they restore his parents' world, they'll help Chrysalis by opening up her heart. Thorax smiled. Then Eddie asked his friends to gather round. He said that they are not only restoring the world for himself and his parents. They were going to do this for Thorax's twin brother, Notcis. He was born has a Darkling and with a heart. To honour his memory, they must reform Queen Chrysalis. Discord was in tears and he said that he may be the Lord of Chaos, but he couldn't resist Eddie's speech. Starlight said that Eddie was right. Noctis was Thorax's brother and they must do the right thing. Everyone extended their hand and hoof out and touched each other, they formed a circle and together they all said _All For One and One For All_. So they left Comic con, went into Eddie's car and drove off to the Hasbro Studios.

Chapter One Hundred-Six: The Road to Darkling Studios

After a long drive, Eddie couldn't get any further because the only road to Hasbro Studios was blocked by cars and buses. Eddie and his friends got out of his car and decided to make their own way on foot. Discord asked them if they could fly to the studio. Starlight said they couldn't because Darkling's were patroling the skies. Discord moaned and said, fine we will walk.

The gang went down the ally and began to fight the Darklings. They went though the train station and exited the other side. Then they saw a huge castle in front of them. Thorax said it looks like the Changeling Kingdom back in Equestria. Paul knew that was from the last episode of My Little Pony season six. Eddie saw a big sign next to the gate. It was covered with slime. So after he scrapped it all off, a name appeared. It said Hasbro Studios. Everyone was surprised. Paul said when Chrysalis came to his world, she turned it into a Darkling Studios because it's filled with Darklings, not Hasbro T.V shows and films. Eddie said to his team that once they get inside, there's no turning back. So he opened the gate with his key and they all entered.

Chapter One Hundred-Seven: Ifrit The Darkling of Fire

Discord looked around and asked Eddie if that place had always been a garden. Eddie said no. That used to be a parking lot for actors, screenwriters, producers, directors and scenery directors like me. Suddenly, Paul found Queen Chrysalis standing in the centre of the garden. The gang ran after her, then she turned around and looked at them. She said that they brought Paul's body back and defeated Noctis. She knew he was a failure. Thorax said to her that she knew that his brother had a heart all along. Chrysalis said yes, but thanks to his darkness, it makes him believe he doesn't have one. Soon this world will be hers. Then she said that she'll be waiting in the thorne room on the top floor, but now her pet will give them a dark warm welcome.

After she disappeared, a giant fiery Darkling appeared. Thorax knew who that was. It was Ifrit, the Darkling of fire. But Paul knew that Darkling was similar to that Astral creature from Final Fantasy XV. Thorax said he haven't seen him since he became this big. Eddie said to his friends that they have no choice but to destroy that Darkling. So he put on his goggles and he and his team starting charging at him. But Ifrit shot a big fire ball at Eddie, but Paul put the fire out just in time. Thorax told Eddie to take cover before Ifrit strikes again. As the gang got together, Mog surrounded them with his magic shield, Ifrit shot a huge flame at them, but it had no effect. After that they started to attack the Darkling. Discord shot him with his Ice Cream gun. Paul asked him what was he trying to give him. Discord said brain freeze. Paul found that very funny, then he used the Wind of Believers on Ifrit to pour the fire out of his body. But the fire was too strong. The gang were getting tired. Starlight said that her magic wasn't working. Paul said he was out of breath. Discord said he was out of ice cream. Trixie said that her Alicorn Amulet wasn't powerful enough.

Before Ifrit was about the burn them with his giant fire ball, Twilight and her friends managed to stop it just in time. They were in their Magic of Friendship forms from the last episode of My Little Pony season four. Eddie was so glad they came, but he asked Twilight how did she and her friends get their magic back. Twilight said that she'll explain later, but now they have to defeat that Darkling. Eddie and Twilight flew at Ifrit and shot bolts of magic at it. Fluttershy summoned her animal spirits to attack him. Rarity used her generosity shield to deflect the fire balls. Pinkie Pie shot confetti at Ifrit from her party cannons. But this time the confetti can explode. Applejack used her Rope of Honesty to lasso Ifrit. Then Rainbow Dash used her Rainbow of loyalty magic to put out the fire from Ifrit. It did work, but not for long. Rainbow Dash said that Darkling was too hot. Rarity said that she can't deflect the fire balls much longer. Fluttershy said that her animal spirits were getting tired. Eddie told them not to give up.

Ifrit was about to release a giant flame at them until a huge bright light destroyed it. It was Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Ember, Sean and Lily. Then Paul looked up in the sky and they were dragons from the Dragon Lands, the Good Changelings and the Wonderbolts flying in the air. Eddie thanked his grandmare for saving their lives and asked her why did they come. Celestia said that she knew that this was her grandson's fight, but he wouldn't mind if he needed some family help. Eddie smiled because didn't mind at all. Suddenly Ifrit spread his wings and flew up to the skies. Then Eddie formed a plan. Eddie, Paul, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Ember, Sean and Lily must surround Ifrit while Rainbow Dash gets the Wonderbolts to gather most of the rain clouds, so they can give that Darkling a shower. Rainbow Dash saluted to Her Highness and teamed up with the Wonderbolts. Paul hopped on Luna's back and they flew to Ifrit. Celestia and Cadance shot magic from their horns at Ifrit. Paul jumped off Luna's back and used his Wrap Strike to get closer to the Darkling. After a few slashes from his daggers, Luna caught Paul before he fell to the ground. Ember shot lightning at Ifrit from her Bloodstone sceptre. Cadance used her healing magic to help her family and friends. Sean and Lily used their new Sword and Daggers of Believers to weaken Ifrit.

The Wonderbolts gathered the rain clouds above Ifrit. They kept jumping up and down on the clouds to make it rain on the Darkling. Ifrit was all wet and his fire from his body was completely extinguished. Ifrit was feeling weak, but that didn't stop him. Eddie and his royal family and friends dodged his attacks. Then the Believers Four like, Eddie, Paul, Sean and Lily unleashed the Power of Believers, then the Mane Six, like, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash unleashed the Magic of Friendship. As both powers combined, it aimed at Ifrit and it created a huge ball of light srrounding him. A huge explosion appeared in the sky, Ifrit was finally gone.

Chapter One Hundred-Eight: Friendship of Believers

After the battle had ended, everybody cheered for their victory. Rarity ran up to Paul and hugged him becuase she was happy to have her boyfriend back in his own body again. Paul said that she looked very beautiful in her Magic of Friendship form. Rarity blushed and kissed Paul on the lips. Eddie asked Twilight how did she and her friends get their Magic of Friendship back. She explained that Eddie's father said that the Magic of Friendship was in their hearts all along. So he used his Power of Believers on them to release it and now they can use it anytime they want. Then Eddie asked his grandmare what kind of power was that they used on Ifrit. Celestia said that when the Power of Believers and Magic of Friendship combined a new kind of power and magic was made. Paul asked her if that had happened before. Then Luna said, no, but they did hear rumors about it and now they knew it was all true. Eddie, his friends and parents had created the a new power and magic for the first time. Celestia said that they called it the Friendship of Believers. Sean said to his son that he and his wife couldn't have done it better themselves. Eddie smiled at his parents.

Suddenly Thorax saw lots of Darklings outside Hasbro Studios. They were trying to break the gate open. Starlight said to her team that they needed to get inside to stop and save Chrysalis. But Celestia stopped her and said that it was Eddie and Paul's fight because Starlight already tried to help her after Sean. Then Starlight realised that she wasn't the only one who tried. Then she asked Eddie not to die. Eddie said that he promised he'll come back alive. Then he kissed her on the lips. Before Eddie and Paul were about to enter the castle, he said to his friends and family that if they don't make it back alive, he wanted to say thank you for helping me find my destiny and what he was meant to be. He was the Prince of Believers and the Protector of Friendship. He asked them to go forth, fight many Darklings as they can, and believe in yourselves.

So Eddie and Paul entered the castle, the Darklings burst though the gate and the Royal Ponies, the Mane Six, the dragons, the Good Changelings and the Wonderbolts charged at them, an almighty battle was about to begin.

Chapter One Hundred-Nine: Suri Polomare's Dark Past

In the castle, it was too dark to see. So Eddie used his Unicorn horn to light up the place. The whole castle was filled with slime and holes, and there were rooms that look similar to ones in Hasbro Studios. But there were no sign of Darklings or humans who worked there. Eddie said to Paul that they should look for the elevator that will take them to the top floor. Paul agreed and they started to look. They went in the Storyboard Room where they did My Little Pony and Paul saw a banner that said _Happy Promotion, Eddie Hoofield_. Eddie said that they did have a party, but they didn't have the time to show him his new desk.

Then a swivel chair suddenly spun around. It was Suri Polomare. Paul looked surprised. Suri said that it was nice to see Paul back in his own body. Thanks to him, she lost in the Fashion Competition. That's why she decided to work with Queen Chrysalis. Then she explained about Ahuizotl and the Ursa Major. Then Eddie and Paul realised that she brought Ahuizotl to work with Chrysalis and she brought the Ursa Major to Paul's world before Chrysalis covered it with darkness. Then Suri told Paul to fight her. Paul didn't want to. Then Suri got angry and charged at him. They both tried to struggle free and Paul asked her why she'd stolen everyponies fashion ideas. Suri said that she had to do that because Rarity stole her ideas in Ponyville. Eddie gasped and Paul pushed Suri away because he couldn't believe what she said. Then Suri started to cry and explain the whole story.

In the flashbacks, Suri's parents were planning to move to Manehattan. Suri didn't like the idea, because she didn't want to leave her friend Rarity. The next day Suri brought her new fashion dresses she made, to the competition, then she saw Rarity with same fashion dresses she had made. Suri had noticed that Rarity had copied her ideas. She ran back home, crying and said to her parents that she wanted to move to Manehattan and they did.

Back in the Storybroad Room, Suri said that, when she saw Rarity in Manehattan, she knew she could finally get her revenge, but it didn't because Rarity won first prize in the Fashion Competition. But a few days later, she tried again until Paul ruined her plan. Suri wanted her and Rarity to be even, so they can be friends again. Paul realised why she was working with Chrysalis and he said to her that Rarity never told him about why she stole Suri's ideas. Suri realised that Rarity never told him because she didn't know. Suri was in tears and said that she's been having nightmares and Princess Luna never entered her dreams after her return. Paul gave her a big hug because he understood her pain. Eddie said to her that everypony and humans who had a dark past, it will eventually go away if she told Rarity honestly how she feel. Suri agreed with him, then she realised if Chrysalis found out she betrayed her, she'll destroy her. Eddie said that she won't because he will take her back to Equestria. So Eddie used his Humacorn Magic and sent her back. Paul asked him where in Equestria did he take her. Eddie said he took her to Canterlot where she can be safe. Paul said when this all over, he's going to have a long chat with his girlfriend. So they left the Storybroad Room and they found the elevator. Paul said to Eddie that if they do save Chrysalis from her darkness and restore his world, would you please send the pictures of them in Equestria to his parents. Eddie said that he will. So they went in the elevator and were on their way to the top floor.

Chapter One Hundred-Ten: The Changeling of all Darkness

As they reached the top floor, they got out of the elevator and found themselves in the throne room filled with cocoons. Inside them they were voice actors from My Little Pony like Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck and Nicole Oliver. The rest of them were the directors, writers and producers of My Little Pony. Paul said to Eddie that how could Chrysalis do such a thing. Eddie said that maybe she was starting her own collection.

Then they saw Chrysalis hanging from the cocoons. She said that the new Believers of Equestria had finally come to stop the Queen. Paul said that they came to save her from her own darkness. Queen Chrysalis laughed out loud and said that her darkness makes her grow stronger and it feels great. Eddie said to Paul that her darkness had already been controlling her mind. Then she explained to them that when they came to Eddie's parents' world, she went to the Hasbro Studios and started spreading the darkness all over California, and it is now spreading across the entire world very slowly. But any minute now, the first Believers' world will be all hers. It is unstoppable. Paul took his daggers and said that they will stop it. After coming this far. There's no way they gonna let that happen. Eddie was impressed by his friend and asked him where did he get that line from. Paul said that he got that from Sora in Kingdom Hearts 1. Chrysalis said that they think they could defeat her, the Changeling of all darkness.

Then she transformed into a dark Humacorn and she was carrying a Queen of Darkling sword. The battle had begun and Paul used his fireball magic to fire at her. Then Eddie kept using his sword attacks on her. Chrysalis absorbed darkballs from her unicorn horn and threw them at Paul. But Eddie hit them with his sword like he made a home run at baseball. Then the darkballs hit the wall on the ceiling and it made a big hole. Suddenly their Crystal Marks on the Believers' hands were starting to glow and they transformed into knights. Paul had pony ears, a unicorn horn and pegasus wings. But it was only temporary for him. Chrysalis was very angry because she had seen that power before. Then she said to Eddie that this wasn't over. Chrysalis flew though the hole that Eddie made and left the castle. Eddie said that they must try to stop her. But Paul said what about the people. Eddie said once they destroy Chrysalis' darkness, Paul's world and everyone will be restored. Paul understood and they both flew out of the castle to finally confront Chrysalis.

Chapter One Hundred-Eleven: The Knights of Believers

In the clouds above, Eddie and Paul found Chrysalis. They were dodging her attacks and she flew up and went in to orbit. Eddie and Paul followed her. Luckily their Knights of Believers powers made them able to breathe in space. As their battle continued, Eddie attacked her from the front and Paul attacked from behind. Then they released their Equestrian Armiger power. They charged at Chrysalis like a shooting star and formed into a giant meteorite.

Outside the castle, the Mane Six and the rest of the team had finally defeated all the Darklings. Twilight asked her friend if they were all right. Applejack said that they defeated approximately a thousand Darklings. Pinkie Pie told her friends to look up. They looked up and saw a giant meteorite heading straight towards them. They all got out of the way before it could hit the ground.

After the meteorite had landed, Starlight and Rarity went to look for Eddie and Paul. They found them lying on the ground. They were worried that they might be dead. When Eddie and Paul then suddenly opened their eyes, Starlight and Rarity were so relieved to see their boyfriends were okay. Suddenly they saw Chrysalis was still in her humacorn form. She said that no pony or human can destroy her darkness. Eddie suggested a plan, if Chrysalis won't give up her darkness, it will have to take his body instead. Paul and Starlight knew that was a suicide plan. But Eddie was willing to take that risk. Eddie said that he was the Prince of Believers and he commanded her darkness to leave Chrysalis and take him because he was the most powerful humacorn in the world. Suddenly Chrysalis' darkness left her body and was about to enter Eddie's body, until he held his Ring of Believers and pointed it at her. Then the light came out of his father's ring and it was surrounding Chrysalis' darkness.

Chrysalis' darkness was destroyed, then all the dark clouds were disappearing and the bright light was surrounding all the buildings, cars, roads and pavements. The whole world had been restored and Hasbro Studios was back to normal. The humans in Paul's world can live with love again. Eddie and Paul were finally back to normal.

Chapter One Hundred-Twleve: The Reformed Queen of Changelings

Queen Chrysalis had changed back into a Changeling and she asked Eddie what did he do. Eddie said that he released her darkness from her body and destroyed it. Chrysalis said that she needed that. Paul said that the darkness did made her stronger, but in the end it will destroy her heart. So Eddie saved her life. Chrysalis didn't realise that her darkness was about to destroy her heart. Eddie asked her to take his hand and he'll show her how love can help her. But he did remind her not to refuse because they both know that never helps. Chrysalis slowly moved her left hoof to Eddie's right hand, but she started to shake like she was scared. She moved her hoof away because she couldn't do it. Eddie asked her why. Chrysalis said that for years she been seeing everypony falling in love and it's sickens her. The reason why she took over Equestria a few times was because she wanted everypony to live without love like her. Chrysalis was in tears and started crying.

Everyone realised that Chrysalis lived her whole life unloved. Eddie comforted her while he was gving her a hug. He said that everypony and humans can't live without love because that helps them to be strong and to protect their family, friends and loved ones. They are four types of love. Good love, bad love, evil love and forbidden love. Ember knew what Eddie meant by that last part. Eddie asked her to release her love from her heart. Chrysalis said she can't because she doesn't know how to do it. Then Eddie had no choice but to help her release it himself. Eddie looked into her eyes and said that once he released her love from her heart, she'll feel much better. Chrysalis asked him why would he say that. Eddie said because she was the most beautiful Changeling on the inside and shortly she'll look beautiful on the outside. Chrysalis smiled at Eddie and he kissed her on the lips. Starlight knew that Eddie was still thinking about her.

Suddenly Chrysalis' heart was glowing with light and she was floating in the air. Her whole body had formed into a cocoon and she turned into a reformed Changeling, like a beautiful butterfly. Eddie asked her what does she think. Chrysalis said that she loved it. Paul was jumping up and down, happily because he believed that the Kiss of Believers had reformed Chrysalis. Eddie knew that his friend made that up, but he was happy to see him happy. Thorax knelt in front of the Queen and said to her welcome back. Chrysalis said that she was sorry that she lied about his brother because she knew he was born with a heart. Thorax said that's okay, because his brother is at peace now. Chrysalis knew that Thorax is the Prince of Changelings, so she said to honour Noctis' memory, she's dubbing him Thorax, the Commander of Changelings. Thorax liked the sound of that.

Then Princess Celestia walked up to Chrysalis and said that she was very proud of her, and she hoped their relationship will last forever. Chrysalis bowed to the princess. Celestia said to her grandson that when he destroyed Chrysalis' darkness, his parents' world had been restored and the humans who lost their lives had also returned. But the humans in her son's world will never remember what happened, except Paul's parents. Paul was so relieved to hear that. Celestia said that Eddie and Paul was her inspiration. Everypony, Dragons, Wonderbolts and Good Changelings bowed down to the new Believers of Equestria. Paul asked Celestia if they were more Believers in his worlds. She said there will be time for all of that later.

Suddenly Eddie remembered his promise to Paul's parents. Eddie said to his friend that he needs to take him back to his parents. Then he asked Mog if he wanted to come as well. Mog said no because he needed to go back to Equestria to help Fluttershy with her animal friends. Fluttershy was so happy for Mog and she hugged him. Twilight said to Eddie that they'll be waiting for him in Equestria. Rarity said to Paul that she'll see him again very soon. Paul blew her a kiss. Then Eddie held on to Paul very tightly and they took the long flight back to Paul's house.

Chapter One Hundred-Thirteen: A Promise is Yet to Come

In Paul's house, the place wasn't a mess anymore. It was back the way it was. Dan and Laura were watching the news on T.V. They were surprised too see the reporter was not mentioning about the Darklings. They realised that Eddie saved their world and every human doesn't remember what happened. Then suddenly they heard Paul's voice coming from their house. When Dan saw his son, he ran up to him and hugged him. He and Laura were worried at first, but they were also happy to see their son again. Laura kept kissing her son on the cheek. Paul said that he was fine and his darkness was gone. Eddie was looking at the window and he said to Dan and Laura that he needed to go back to Equestria. Paul asked Eddie if he had sent the pictures to his parents like he promised. Eddie said yes. As Paul was about to leave with his friend, Laura begged her son not to go. Eddie said that he'll handle it. Eddie looked at Paul, he told him that he think its a much better idea, if Paul stays with his Mum and Dad. Paul didn't like where this was going. Eddie said to his friend that he can't be with him all the time, at least not yet. He needed to be with his family in Equestria and he wanted Paul to be with his family in his own world. Paul started to cry and hugged Eddie. He said to Eddie that his friend promised him that he'll stay in Equestria with him.

Eddie sat on a chair and dried Paul's tears. He said that he did promise Paul, but that promise was yet to come. Eddie needed to go back to Equestria because everypony needed him to protect their friendship from the darkness and he was not going to let them down because there all counting on him. Paul said that he needed to wait for two years in his own world. Eddie said that he was born as a Believer and he told Paul that he became a Believer from believing that My Little Pony really existed and he helped him believe that. Eddie said that Paul was the best friend and brother he'd ever had and at his friend's twelfth birthday, he'll bring him and his family to live in Equestria. Paul gave Eddie a big hug and said that he loved him. Eddie comforted his friend and said he loved him too. Laura found it very touching. Eddie asked Laura to look after Paul for him. Laura was in tears of happiness because she finally believed that Eddie was really the first human to be born in Equestria and the Prince of Believers. Dan still won't believe it. As Eddie was about to leave, Laura asked him to wait because she had something for him. While Laura went upstairs, Dan took a good look at Eddie and he was surprised to see him as a Humacorn. Eddie said to Dan, it's okay because he was surprised at first.

After Dan looked away, Laura showed Eddie the restraining order papers. She explained that she was about to give it to him after her son's tenth birthday because she and Dan were worried that Eddie had made Paul become obsessed with My Little Pony. But not anymore. She ripped the restraining order papers in two and said that she wanted Eddie to keep seeing Paul as often as he can and he can stay with him at the weekends and the holidays. Eddie thanked Laura and he knew that she and Dan would believe in themselves. Suddenly Dan saw Twilight come into his house from nowhere. Twilight said to Eddie that she and her friends were still waiting for him. Eddie told her it was okay because he was just saying goodbye to Paul. Twilight asked Paul if he still got the book that she gave him. Paul said yes he does. Twilight told him that all he needed to do is write on it whenever he wanted to talk to his friend. Then Eddie can write back to him anytime, day or night. Then she asked him if that reminded him of someone. Paul said yes. It was Sunset Shimmer because she's writing to Twilight in her journal in the Human Equestria. Twilight said that she still does and she was surprised when she told her about the Believers of Equestria. Paul smiled because Twilight had cheered him up. Twilight was looking at Dan's My Little Pony T-shirt. Dan said to his wife that the Princess of Friendship was touching his T-shirt. Laura told her husband to relax and she'll explain it to him later. Suddenly Dan noticed that Twilight was gone and was wondering where did she go to.

While Dan was looking for Twilight, Eddie saw a portal in Paul's parents' garden. They went outside and it was time for Eddie to head back home. Before he was about to leave, Eddie gave Paul a letter for the President of Hasbro Studios. He explained to Paul that he wrote that letter to tell them he needed to leave his job and move on before he left his house and went to Paul's house to save his parents. Then he asked him to give it to the President of Hasbro Studios. But he doesn't need to know that he was a Prince of Believers. Paul said he will give the letter to him. But he asked him what about if the adventures from My Little Pony season seven and the feature film happened again. Eddie said that to them it might happen again, but to the ponies it will be in an alternative way. They just have to keep their eyes open and wait and see. Eddie gave Paul a hug and said that he'll see him again soon. Then he went though the portal to Equestria.

Dan came into the garden and said to his son that he was sorry for not believing him. Paul forgave his dad, because he just needed to see it for himself. Dan smiled at his son and said that he can see his son was going to be a Prince of Believers someday. Paul didn't want that because he was going to be a Protector of Friendship like Eddie. Laura laughed, happily because her son was truly a Believer.

Chapter One Hundred-Fourteen: The Return Home

Back in Equestria, Eddie returned to Ponyville. Starlight, Trixie, Thorax and Discord were very happy to have their friend back home. Eddie asked Starlight where was his family and Queen Chrysalis. Starlight said that Eddie's parents went back to the Crystal Empire with Cadance and Shining Armor. Celestia and Luna went back to Canterlot. Thorax said that his Queen went back to the Changeling Kingdom. Eddie knew that Mog was with Fluttershy. While Discord went back to Chaosville and Thorax returned to the Changeling Kingdom, Trixie said that they saved Eddie's parents' world, but no pony will believe that she defeated the Dark Ursa Major on her own. Luckily Eddie recorded all the action on his iPhone yesterday. He showed the recording of it to her and Trixie was overjoyed. She hugged Eddie and kissed him on the cheek. She thanked him for making her day and when everypony see's this, they'll see that she really was the Great and Powerful Trixie.

While Trixie went back to her wagon, Starlight asked her boyfriend if Paul was okay. Eddie said that he was fine and his parents finally believed in themselves. Starlight was glad to hear that, but she reminded him that they need to have an early night because Eddie will be crowned Prince of Believers at the coronation ceremony in Canterlot tomorrow morning. Then she hoped their future will be pefect as well. Eddie said to her that if she believes, he'd believe it too. Then he held her left hoof and walked to Twilight's castle.

Chapter One Hundred-Fifteen: Eddie's Coronation

The next day back in Paul's world, he was sitting in the garden writing to Eddie on his book that Twilight gave him. Laura told her son to come inside. Paul said to his mum that he wrote to Eddie, but he wasn't replying. He was hoping to stay with Eddie an extra day this weekend. Laura said that it won't happen all the time because Eddie is a Prince and he's very busy. Paul looked disappointed. While he was about to go back in his house, a portal opened and Eddie appeared. Paul turned around and he looked happy to see him. Eddie was surprised to notice that Paul missed him already. He was only gone since yesterday and he just arrived in Canterlot. Eddie smiled and told Paul to come here and give him a hug. Paul ran up to Eddie and gave him a big hug. Eddie asked Paul if he could stay in Equestria with him for an extra day this weekend, but it was really up to Paul's mum. So he asked his mum and Laura said of course. So Paul took his rucksack with and went though the portal with Eddie.

In Equestria, Eddie and Paul had arrived in the Grand Royal Palace in Canterlot. Flash Sentry told Eddie to go to the dressing room to get ready for his coronation. When Eddie left, Paul spotted Rarity. He ran up to her and hugged her. Rarity said that she was sorry for not telling him about her stealing Suri's fashion ideas. Paul asked her what she was going to do. Rarity said when the next Fashion Competition comes up, they'll make some new fashion clothes together. Paul said that was a great idea because that will help their friendship. Suddenly they heard the opening music which signalled the start of the coronation. So they went to the throne room.

In the throne room, Eddie's coronation was about to begin. Everyone was there, Zecora, Daring Do, Countess Coloratura, the Wonderbolts, the Good Changelings, the Chocobos, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But Princess Celestia and the rest of the royal celebrities including Lady Lightning, Princess Ember and Queen Chrysalis were surrounding the royal throne. Celestia said to all the ponies that the reason everypony is here, is to congratulate the first human who was born in Equestria. He was raised by his parents in her son's world and he came back to live as a Humacorn. After he found he destiny, he saved his parents' world, saved his friend's body and reformed Queen Chrysalis. Celestia said, Fillies and gentlecolts, may I give you my grandson, the Prince of Believers, the Protector of Friendship, Eddie Hoofield.

As the big doors opened, Eddie walked on the red carpet to the throne and he was wear his royal suit. He knelt down and Mog place the crown on his head. Lily hugged her son and said that she and his dad were so proud of him. Eddie thanked his parents for helping him become who he was. Sean said that his son did most of it himself, because he believed in himself. Then Celestia said to his grandson that it was time for his speech. So he went to the balcony to address the large crowd of ponies that had gathered below.

Chapter One Hundred-Sixteen: Eddie's Speech and Proposal

Outside Eddie saw many ponies. He took a deep breath and said to them that he was born in Equestria, but he was raised on a horse farm by his parents in their world. His Grandmare Celestia wanted him to live as human and he did. Later he became a Scenery Director of his world that was just a T.V show in Hasbro Studios. When he came back to Equestria, he didn't believe it until his friend Paul Crystal made him believe and he would like to thank him for it. Paul was not just his friend, he was also his brother in arms. He told the ponies if they believe in themselves, they can do everything they want, but the good things, not bad. At the end of his speech, he said to the ponies to believe in themselves. All the ponies outside cheered their new prince.

Eddie turned around and left the balcony. Twilight said to him that was a powerful speech and she asked him what was he going to do next. Eddie said that he'll show her. Eddie got on his knees, held Starlight's hoof and asked her if she would marry him. Starlight was in tears of joy and she accepted his proposal. So she hugged him and gave him a big kiss. Trixie said that she felt weird watching them kissing. Thorax told her not to watch as he was about to kiss her. Trixie stepped back and asked Thorax what he was doing. While he was about to explain his feelings for her, Trixie looked into his eyes and told him to stop talking and kiss her. Thorax said that he was going to kiss the Great and Powerful in her. So they both kissed on the lips. Paul and Mog were very proud of Eddie proposing to Starlight. Suddenly Flash Sentry told Eddie that his royal chariot awaits outside. Eddie asked Paul and Mog if they like to come along for a ride with him. Paul and Mog said they would love to.

They went outside, hopped on the chariot and they rode through the capital among the populace. Eddie, Paul and Mog were singing "WORLD PARADE" from World of Final Fantasy. It was in their own words and it was about Equestria and the Believers. They hopped out of the chariot and starting marching. Starlight, Trixie, Thorax and Discord joined in. So did Twilight and her friends. They were dancing in the garden and the photographer, Photo Finish took several pictures and the last one was of royal friends and a family photo.

Chapter One Hundred-Seventeen: The Believers' First Friendship Mission

Two months later in Paul's world, he was back in his bedroom sticking some pictures in his scrapbook. All of them were of his first adventures in Equestria, Eddie's coronation and wedding. Laura came in Paul's bedroom and told him that he has to go to school. She was surprised to see her son finishing his scrapbook. Paul said it wasn't finished yet because tomorrow it will be Nightmare Night. That's the ponies version of Halloween. Laura asked her son if he was looking forward to his twelve birthday. Paul said yes and he hoped his mum and dad liked Equestria. Laura said that she and his dad watched My Little Pony and they loved it. Paul was glad to hear that. Then Laura reminded her son that his dad was going to take him to school and Eddie will pick him up and take him to Equestria because today was friday. So Paul picked up his rucksack and left his bedroom with his Mum.

Back in Equestria, Prince Eddie was sitting on a chair in the Hall of Friendship in Twilight's castle. Then Starlight who was now the Princess of Believers came to the hall and sat next to her husband. Starlight said that she was happy that she and Eddie got married, but when she became a princess, she was hoping to grow wings like Twilight. Eddie said that maybe someday she will, but for now she will always be his bad princess. Starlight said that Eddie will always be her bad prince. As they both kissed, Rainbow Dash told them to get a room. Eddie knew she was having a laugh. Twilight and her friends were also in the Hall of Friendship, and so was Mog. Suddenly Eddie's Crystal Marks on his hands was starting to glow. Then the Cutie Map on the table was activated. It shows the whole map of Equestria and two crystals were floating around Griffonstone. Eddie knew that it mean't he and Paul would have to solve their first friendship problem. He looked at his wrist watch and it said 4:00PM. He realised he had to pick up his friend from school.

Back in Paul's world he was waiting outside his school for Eddie to pick him up. Suddenly he saw a portal and Eddie appeared from it. Paul ran up to him and gave him a hug. Paul said that his Crystal Mark was glowing and he knew there was a friendship problem to be solved. Eddie said yes and they have to go to Griffonstone. Paul said that he thought that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had already solved it in _The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone_ episode from My Little Pony. Eddie said that maybe some griffons may have forgotten what friendship is. So they were going to help them remember. So Eddie and Paul held each others hand and through the portal to Griffonstone to complete their first friendship mission.

Secret Chapter: The Dark and Mysterious Humacorn

In another world, A Humacorn in a black coat was gazing at his crystal ball and saw Eddie Hoofield. He said that the Prince of Believers had finally returned home. For years he was trapped in another dimension because of Eddie's parents. He'll wait for him to come and he will give him a dark surprise. The mysterious Humacorn said he can't wait to see his nephew for the first and last time. Then he laughed, evilly.

The Believers will come back in World of Equestria Girls


End file.
